


Magnet (Hetalia x Reader)

by ronnie_99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America x reader - Freeform, Canada x Reader - Freeform, England x Reader - Freeform, F/M, FACE x Reader, Fluff, Funny, Germany x Reader - Freeform, Hetalia, Italy x Reader - Freeform, Japan x Reader - Freeform, Multi, Unrequited, aph, country x Reader, hetalia x reader, multiple - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_99/pseuds/ronnie_99
Summary: You just left your hometown and country in order to attend a school in London, England for an entire year. You can't wait for Europe and all the adventures that await you. What happens when your red string of fate ends up getting tangled with different people's?





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Keep in mind that I wrote this years ago so it has poor writing compared to the rest of my works.

[Name] was never the type to be late.

   She enjoyed being punctual. She loathed tardiness. To her, waiting was nothing compared to the thought of having others wait for her. However, sometimes, she could go a little overboard with her punctuality.

   Like today.

   "Honestly" she stared at her wristwatch, "I arrived an hour early. How peachy..." Sighing, she pulled out a copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone from her backpack. With crossed legs she sat on one of the benches near the windows inside the huge airport. 

   The girl was on the third chapter when a masculine voice laced with a (sexy, a word she still had trouble saying aloud) English accent spoke out of the blue, "Excuse me"

   The young woman didn't reply. She was too engrossed with the book she held tightly in her hands.

   "Excuse me, miss"

   Nothing.

   "Miss" The voice said a little more loudly than before.

   [Name] finally heard the call, dropping the novel on the floor out of surprise. 

   "Oh, I'm sorry" The man said.

   "No, it's okay. I can be a real klutz sometimes" [Name] joked when she bent down to pick it up. However, a pale hand grabbed it first and handed it to her. She blinked before she took it gratefully and brushed a strand of her hair on the back of her ear. 

   "Thanks" She sat up and faced the stranger. 

   Her eyes widened as she finally glanced at the man. 

   His messy, pale blonde locks worked and framed his face beautifully. Though he had peridots for irises, his most distinguishing feature had to be his pair of thick eyebrows that surprisingly fit him in a way that, without them, the girl felt that he would somehow be incomplete.

   [Name] discreetly pinched her forearm in order to prevent herself from letting out a laugh. His brows reminded her of malnourished caterpillars. 

   She gulped before speaking, "I'm sorry, you were trying to catch my attention, right?" she felt like an idiot for not noticing him earlier, "Sorry, got too excited with my book" she waved the copy of first part of the Harry Potter series in the air.

   The blonde man chuckled, causing [Name]’s cheeks to turn pink. "No, it's quite alright. I don't really blame you. It is a delightful read. But I was going to ask if this seat was taken" he gestured at the chair next to hers. 

   The girl then noticed that the airport has gotten really packed and the only vacant seat was the one near her. She looked at the stranger and grinned, "No, go ahead"

   He gave her a grateful smile. He dropped his backpack by his feet and dragged his suitcase next to him. He propped his arm on the armrest between them and leaned towards her a bit, "How far are you?"

   "Chapter 3. So far it's been really great. I dunno why I just started reading it now"

   "Really?"

   "Yeah, I only watched the movies-- which were also awesome. I didn't find out that it was a book series until a friend told me about it last week" she let out a light giggle, "So, you've read it before?" she asked, partly because she was genuinely curious and partly because she couldn't believe she was talking to someone like him. 

   "Read it? I spend my free time rereading it and watching the films and um..." His cheeks had a tinge of pink in them.

   She smiled and leaned a tad closer "What?" Now, she was really curious.

   "I... uh, dress up"

   A laugh threatened to explode out of her but she managed to force it back down her throat, letting out a mere chuckle. "Really? That's actually..."

   "Socially unacceptable? Age inappropriate? Go on, I've heard it before"

   [Name] shook her head softly, "No, I personally think it's pretty cool" She refused to use the term 'cute' as it may offend his masculinity.

   "You" he looked at her as if she just said something crazy; which to him was crazy "You think it's 'cool' for a man in his 20's to dress up as a fictional character meant for well, teens and children?"

   "Yeah" She replies, "I mean, you like-- love the franchise. Who am I to say it's wrong? And frankly, I'm not even halfway there but so far I can tell that I may become a big fan as well" She patted the cover.

   Arthur didn't reply. Instead, his lips curled up into a small smile. [Name] blushed, butterflies began to flutter in her stomach.

   "Where are you off to, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, trying to relieve the awkward silence that was starting to build up.

   "England. You?"

   "Same here. Business or pleasure?"

   "Business. I'm going to be studying medicine there. Are you returning home?"

   "Well, yes. I came here for a two-week business trip but now I can finally come home"

   "You must be glad then"

   He laughed humorlessly, "Well, yes and no..." She gave him a curious and confused look. He continued, "There will be another meeting back at London, so I only have two days' worth of rest"

   He sounded really exhausted. [Name] felt bad and quickly tried to cheer him up, "And Harry Potter"

   He turned to her "What?"

   "You told me that you spent your free time with Harry Potter right? So look on the bright side; you have two days' worth of Harry Potter" At first he just blinked but then bobbed his head in agreement, "Yes, I suppose so"

   She smiled but then the urge to pee gets to her. She started to regret chugging down those two bottles of Arizona tea three hours ago when she was preparing for her flight. Cursing inwardly, she stuffed her book in her backpack and slung it on her shoulder. The blonde seemed shocked at her actions. She motioned toward the ladies' room with her eyes. 

   He sighed; a sigh of relief, as though he thought that he bothered the lovely young lady that managed to make him smile, a rather rare-once-in-a-blue-moon thing, and was relieved when she was only on her way to the loo. 

   The girl left her seat, dragging her suitcase with her to the loo. Yep, that's right; loo.

   The line for the comfort room was pretty damn long. So it really wasn't a surprise to [Name] when the airport speakers blared and a woman announced that the plane that  [Name] was going to board on was about to take flight soon while she was washing her hands by the sink.

 

‘Thirteen-B, thirteen-B’ 

   And now here she was. Looking for her seat inside the plane while the other passengers noisily filed in behind her.

   [Name] finally found her place and carefully placed her suitcase in the overhead bin.

   Clapping her hands together to rid of imaginary dirt, she smiled sadly to herself, 'Aww... I really wanted to spend more time with... uh... Ah, crap. I forgot to ask his name!' She smacked her forehead before taking her seat.

   With an exasperated sigh, she buckled her seatbelt and stared out the window. 

   The sky was orange and pink, like the watercolor painting she had back at home. The sun was about to set. 

   She covered her mouth with her hand, yawning, 'Well, I guess I can always call him "cute British Blondie" when I tell this story to everyone'

   "Well, you are excused" [Name]’s eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice with the familiar heart-melting accent and with the heart-stopping familiar laugh. 

   Cautiously, she averted her head from the glass and lifted her head up to lock gazes with a familiar pair of green orbs. 

   He tilted his blonde head and smiled that smile that made [Name] tell herself that if that moment was a dream, then she prayed to the Heavens to never wake her up. Because he certainly looked like something out of a daydream; a fairy tale.

   She belonged in reality, a screwed up place.

 


	2. Sky

[Name] blinked once. Twice.

   She resisted the urge to rub her eyes and instead she shook her head lightly. When she raised her face up again she saw that he was still standing there. He was still there with the same gold hair and green eyes.

   She was quiet until he sat between her and the window, "Looks like we'll be spending the next few hours together, neighbor."

   It took [Name] a few seconds to realize what's going on before she replied, "Yeah, I guess so"

   'I'm a moron. Sit there and just stare, why don't 'cha?' Out of reflex, she smacked her face, and hung her head. Before an awkward silence could cover them, the Brit cleared his throat.

   "So, is this going to be your first time in England?"

   She looked at him, "Second. First time was back when I was still a freshman in college"

   "You said before that you're going to be attending a medical school there-which?"

   She tapped her lap and told him the name of the school, "A professor recommended me"

   "Impressive"

   "Thanks but you won't think I'm so impressive when you find out that I cram for test and quizzes because I tend to procrastinate"

   He chuckled, "What do you do when you procrastinate?"

   "Oh, you know; play videogames, watch anime, and read books that are unrelated to your subject. The basics"

   "Videogames, eh?" He had an unknown emotion glinting from the corner of his emerald eyes.    Was that annoyance she sensed?

   "What is it?"

   "A certain person just came into my mind"

   The girl was going to change the subject in order to relieve him but a loud voice called from the entrance of the plane, _"Yo, Artie dude!"_

   She glanced at the Englishman whose entire being froze. An expression screaming "Oh HELL no" printed on his face.

   [Name] turned her head and found a tall blonde young man (maybe around his early 20's) in a blue jacket.

   He hyperactively skipped towards [Name] and Mr. Bushy Brows' seats. Up close, [Name] could see that the lad wore black-rimmed glasses, and a single strand of sand-colored hair defying gravity.

   "Thirteen-C" He read before he grinned goofily down at the Brit, "Looks like we'll be spending the next whoknowshowlong hours together, Artie!"

   'Artie?' [Name] repeated the name in her head.

   "Ame—Alfred!" Artie stood up, "Why are you here?"

   The taller blonde laughed, "Isn't it obvious? I'm on my way to your place for the meeting!"

   "No, of course I know, you git! I mean why here!" Artie pointed down at the empty chair next to    [Name], "Why this plane? Why THIS seat?"

   "But Artie—

   "It's Arthur. ARTHUR! Not Artie! How many times must I tell you, you hamburger idiot!    Shouldn't you be on a private jet with your boss?"

   They started to take turns volleying insults. They didn't stop until a flight attendant asked them to take their seats as the plane's about to take flight.

 

"So," Alfred buckled his seatbelt, "are you Artie's girlfriend or something?"

   [Name] and Arthur whipped their heads at the same time, "Oh no, no, no" they said in unison. Cheeks flushed.

   The American cackled, "That's really a relief" He shot the girl a flirty smile. Her eyes widened at this, but from how casual he acted she figured that it was in his nature. Alfred leaned over, "Say, I didn't get your name, dudette"

   With his face so close, [Name] couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were. A beautiful blue that reminded her of the sky on a Sunday morning. She only managed to stutter out her name.

   "Cool. I'm Alfred, but I guess you already know that" He laughed heartily, grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously. "Nice to meet you, dudette!"

   "L-likewise" she replied starting to feel dizzy.

   "You're too rough!" Arthur yelled, "Let her go, Alfred!" He smacked the other male's hands away.

   Alfred backed away and had his arms in the air as if to say he surrendered "Yeah, yeah"

   Arthur sighed and slumped back on his seat.

   Alfred put his headphones on, so the other two finally got some peace and quiet. "Thanks for saving me back there" [Name] told Arthur. He let out a dry chuckle, "Yes, I'm happy to be at your service. He's always been obnoxious"

   "I take it that you guys know each other" [Name] glanced at Alfred, then back at Arthur.

   "Yes. We attend the same meetings and trips as representatives for our government"

   "You seem like great friends to me"

   "That's—ah" Arthur blushed, "That's not true. He is nothing but a big, obnoxious hero-wannabe!"

   "Sure, sure"

   "I mean it!"

   She bit down on her lower lip, "I believe you"

   "No you don't, I can sense the sarcasm!"

   [Name] started to laugh. She reached for her backpack and pulled out her copy of _The Philosopher's Stone._ She waved it in front of the Brit, "Care to read with me?"

   Arthur gazed at the book then back at her. He nodded and smiled, "Yes, alright"

 

[Name] observed Arthur who had fallen asleep on her shoulder when they were almost finished with the last chapter. Her face began to heat up at the sight of a sleeping Arthur.

   ‘He’s so cute.’ She thought to herself.

   Alfred left for the comfort room minutes before so she felt like she was in her own little world with Arthur. However, the spell broke when the blonde started to grumble and move in his sleep.

   "...frog..." She heard him utter in anger. "Frog?" she repeated in confusion.

   Arthur moved his head off [Name]'s shoulder and leaned on the wall for support. [Name] couldn't help but feel bothered by the loss of the weight and warmth that comforted her somehow. Shrugging the feeling away, she stuffed the novel back in her bag and pulled out something else instead.

   "You own a PSP?" Alfred took his seat and eyeballed the most recent version of the PSP in the girl's hands.

   [Name] nodded, "Dad gave it to me as a congratulations gift"

   "Congratulations gift?"

   "For getting into medical school" she explained, "I've been begging forever"

   "What kind of games do you play? Oh, no wait, don't tell me: dating sims and visual novels?"

[Name] laughed lightly "Sometimes" she switched the device on, "But sometimes I just want some senseless violence. First-person shooters are the best."

   He thought for a moment and asked, "You ever play CoD?"

   "What can I say? Black Ops had the best storyline."

   "Nice" Alfred raised his palm and the young woman high-fived him, "Is that Tekken?" He looked down at the screen, which had Alisa Bosconovitch and Lars Alexander on it.

   "No, it's Amnesia—what do you think?" she answered sarcastically.

   "Ah, darn! I totally forgot mine back at home" He whacked his forehead, "I knew I was forgetting something"

   "You can borrow this if you want" [Name] was surprised. Normally, she was wary of overly friendly strangers, but something—rather, nothing about Alfred or Arthur has set her off.

   "Seriously?"

   "Yeah, we can take turns"

   "Sweet!" He fist-pumped the air but at the same time his stomach growled causing the girl to giggle. Alfred's pale cheeks turned pink and he pouted.

   [Name] took something from her knapsack. "Here" she handed him a bag from McDonalds, “Dad bought this for me, but he forgot I was vegetarian”.

   Alfred’s entire face lit up.

   "Sorry, I only have a cheeseburger and fries in here and they're no longer hot so—what the!" The young woman was cut short when strong arms wrapped around her, "ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" he squeezed her, "You're the bestest!"

   [Name] was completely taken aback by the guy's lack of sense of personal space but, seriously, who could resist someone like Alfred?

   Alfred gratefully pulled out the burger from the brown paper bag and takes a huge bite from it. While chewing he couldn't help but realize that after the plane lands and they get out of the airport; he couldn't help but feel disappointed at the thought of saying goodbye.

 


	3. Coffee

"All right, that's just about it" [Name] straightened her back and let out a relieved "phew" as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

   She just spent the last two hours lifting and dragging boxes of all sizes from the truck parked in front of her new apartment complex up to her room. They were heavier than expected and even though the driver insisted that he and his crew do all the work she persisted to help end the job faster.

   "Thanks again!" She waved at the men in matching uniforms. The driver tilted his cap, "Thank you for the biscuits, miss" He replied holding up a bag of cookies. He and his men eventually left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

   Left alone, [Name] looked around her new place. Cobwebs were woven in the corners and crannies of almost everything. The windows were foggy. Layers of dust covered every surface available. The apartment certainly appeared as though nobody has lived in it for years. That or the previous owners were complete pigs.

   The young woman let out a groan but shushed the annoying little voice in her head that kept telling her to ditch her chores and take a stroll around the city.

   'That little tour will have to wait' She shook her head, comforting herself with a vision of a nice and tidy apartment and a warm bed with clean sheets that will welcome her when she returns home every night from now on.

   Grinning subconsciously at the picture in her mind she rolled the sleeves of her sweater up to her elbows and tied her hair into a loose messy bun before searching for the box labeled CLEANING SUPPLIES. After she found the supplies, [Name] began working.

   Two exhausting hours later, she unpacked.

   [Name] started the bedroom.

   There was a double-deck bed inside which she decided to be both a place to sleep on and a mini-library. Only the upper bunk had a mattress so [Name] covered it and decorated it with an array of flea store-bought throw pillows. The lower bunk was empty when the girl arrived so she decided it will become her new bookshelf; towers of various books of various genres lay next to one another.

   [Name] was almost tempted to throw herself on the bed and read a book for the rest of the day.

   However, she shook the thought away and immediately arranged her clothes inside the closet and dresser. She put her makeup brushes in a big cup on her vanity and her makeup inside the drawers.

   There was a small desk where she placed her laptop and school supplies on. Her medical books were the only ones separated from the rest of her collection. She left her PS4 in its box, telling herself that she'd set it up in the living room once she bought the new video game she's been dying to get.

   Before she left, however, she found herself staring at a certain book on the pile in the bottom bunk.

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

   [Name] licked her lip and remembered how she bade farewell to her seatmates in the plane.

   The girl stared at individuals greeting their relatives and chauffeurs waiting for their clients. She sighed, her heart dropping. With a hesitant turn on her left foot she forced a weak smile on her face, "I guess this go—What the?" Her words are cut short and she gasped in surprise when a pair of strong arms wrap around her form and effortlessly dragged her off her feet and to a broad chest.

_"I'm gonna miss you, dudette!"Alfred cried into her hair. As expected, a string of unpleasantly colorful words left their third companion's lips._

_"You git, put her down!" Arthur angrily said._

_Alfred pushed his tongue out at the Englishman, "You're just jealous 'cause I get to hug her"_

_"That's preposterous. Let. Her. Down!" The shorter man blushed furiously._

_"Fine" The American reluctantly gently put the girl down._

_"So sorry for that, love" Arthur told her._

_She simply giggled, "It's fine. I..." She licked her lips, "I had a great flight with you guys"_

_"Likewise" He said with a weak smile. A silence fell onto them but it was brief when the girl cleared her throat, "I… I should go now" She glanced over at the gates leading out the airport then back at her two blonde companions, "Buh-bye then" She waved her hand as she walked away._

   [Name] shook her head and pushed the memory away. 'No point in clinging to that. Chances are that I'll never see them again'

   Last but not the least was the kitchen. After arranging the forks and knives and mugs and plates, she saw that she didn't pack any cooking supplies...

   She shrugged. [Name] rarely cooked for herself seeing as she was usually busy with her studies and thus preferred to eat out or order.

   The young woman glimpsed at her stomach. It rumbled. After a while she sighed. She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. But first, she needed to get rid of the dust from her hair.

   [Name] pulled out a white cardigan, a yellow sundress and a pair of brown knee-high boots from her closet before going to the bathroom to strip and take a shower.

 

The girl squealed inwardly as she walked down the streets, thinking of how London was so beautiful. It looked just like the postcards. The buildings and houses lining the pavement were not tall and imposing as they were in the cities of New York and Tokyo (of course they were gorgeous in their own way as well). Like something out of a romantic's daydream. Gentle in the eye but leaving you with a strong, fleeting feeling of nostalgia and sentiment.

   [Name] eventually found a nice café a few blocks from the apartment complex and walked inside. The bittersweet scent of brewing coffee entered the girl's nose and she smiled as she approached the counter.

   "Good morning" The female barista behind the register grinned at [Name], "What can I get you today?"

   "Yes, uh" She glanced at the menu behind the barista, "Can I get a... an espresso please? Grande"

   "Your name, please" The barista picked up an empty plastic cup and a black marker. When she didn't reply the barista asked again, "Name, please"

   "Huh? Oh sorry" The girl told the barista her name, and the older woman scribbled it down on the cup.

   "Are you all right?" A heavy Russian accent spoke from behind her, and [Name] twisted her neck around to find a tall, muscular man looming over her much smaller form.

   He had a black scarf around his neck that almost covered his rather prominent yet surprisingly fitting nose. His clothes were composed of a light grey jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt and dark denim jeans with a black faux-leather belt around his waist. He was pale. Snow pale with purplish-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. He had this weird vibe radiating off him but [Name] shrugged it off.

   "Yeah" [Name] blinked several times, "Just... jet lag. I got off the plane this morning"

   "Oh, you're not from London, are you?”

   The barista handed over the receipt and the girl took it gently giving the older woman a small  "Thank you" before turning to the man. "No, sir. I'm only here because of school. Medical school, actually. My college professor recommended me to a colleague and, actually I was supposed to come here a month ago but I forgot to renew my passport and..."

   She stopped herself and the man gave her a confused look.

   The girl licked her lip, "Uh... And apparently I've began to ramble about my personal life to a complete stranger who now probably thinks I'm a talkative crazy person. Sorry about that"

   The man laughed, causing the girl's cheeks to heat up, "I don't mind. People are usually so quiet when I'm around, I don't mind listening to you. It's a nice change, da?"

   "Yeah, I guess so" She flashed him a sweet smile.

   "Espresso for [Name]" The barista called out. [Name] gave her the receipt and took the espresso while the woman signed the piece of paper.

   "You just moved here, da?" The man asked. [Name] nodded as she sipped her coffee. The Russian grinned cutely, "I'm not from here but I do come here often for business trips. Do you want me to give you a tour some time?"

   "Yes, that sounds nice. Thanks"

   His eyes widened and he could barely mutter a response. "Sir?" She waved a hand in front of his face that looked a little too surprised, "Are you all right?"

   "I’m fine. Did you just say 'yes'?"

   "I believe I did. Is something wrong?"

   "It's just that... people don't usually accept my offers"

   "And why's that?"

   "I don't really know. They think I'm a psychopath for some reason. I scare them"

   "Well, if it's any comfort, I don't think you're scary"

   "You don't?"

   [Name] beamed, "I don't. In fact is it okay if you can show me a nice diner around here? I don't really cook much. Too lazy."

   "Really?" Both of his brows rose at the girl who just nonchalantly raised her shoulders. "Yeah" She said, "Besides what are the chances of me being a psychopath?"

   He gave her an odd look and she laughed, "I'm kidding"

 


	4. Past

There is an unspoken set of rules of what one must not do when one is a young woman who just moved to an unfamiliar city full of unfamiliar faces. Placed in the top five is "Never tell a complete and random stranger personal information" or "Enter a complete and random stranger's home". It's common sense. [Name] repeated that to herself all the time.

   Yet here she was completely ignoring that mantra on the first day of moving.

   She wasn't stupid, she's well aware of the situation she got herself into. However, she was the kind who likes to believe in people even when she knows she'll end up playing the fool. Maybe that is why she accepted Ivan's offer to give her a tour.

   But how she accepted his offer to have lunch with him in the hotel he is staying in is a mystery to her. Perhaps it was how he seemed so happy to finally have someone talking to him without showing disgust or fear. Or perhaps because it was the fact that the coffee wasn't enough to satisfy her stomach and the hotel is an undeniably fancy-looking one.

   Selfish and stupid as both possibilities are. They are the reasons why she accepted. Although she did protest a bit mainly because she didn't want to mislead him into thinking she was interested in a relationship and partly because she's heard of the hotel he is staying in and she knows that it is a ridiculously luxurious one.

   He insisted anyway and claimed that he wants to 'make friends' with her. That was a red flag and quite suspicious but chances are if Ivan is some sort of serial killer or part of the Mafiya, [Name] really, really didn't want to piss him off.

   Now she was standing inside the lobby of the five-star hotel, Rosewater Inn, feeling small compared to the fancily dressed individuals around her.

   After Ivan finished talking with the manager, [Name] whispered to him, "Um, are you sure it's alright for me to be here?"

   He smiled reassuringly, "Of course, it is" He then frowned, "Is something wrong?"

   "Yes, I mean no, no it's just that..." She waved her hand at her dress and boots, "Aren't I a little too under-dressed? Well, compared to them?" She shifted her gaze at the men in pressed custom-made suits and women in designer clothes.

   The Russian laughed, "You look pretty, like a little podsolnechnik"

   "I'm sorry, I don't really understand Russian"

   "Sunflower. Pretty like a little sunflower"

   "Oh. Well, thank you"

   "Shall we go now?" He gestured towards the way leading to the hotel restaurant.

   "Yeah, okay"

   She followed him to the restaurant and the two of them were seated near a window. The polished, clean-cut waiter offered them each a copy of the menu, and the hesitant girl had to keep herself from gasping at the prices.

   'No way can I afford any of this! Gawd, what are these food made of, gold and diamonds?' The girl exclaimed inwardly.

   "Feel free to order anything you want, sunflower" Ivan spoke up as though reading her mind, much to the girl's surprise. He gave her a tender smile, "Consider it as a thank you gift for being my friend"

   The girl blinked and mirrored his smile, "Really?"

   He nodded.

   "That is so sweet, thank you but you don't need to do that with friends—although I'll take it"

   They burst out laughing and told the waiter their orders. Being the somewhat conservative and polite person she is, [Name] only ordered water and the cheapest lunch dish on the menu. After a few minutes of quiet, comfortable chatting, their orders arrived.

   "You told me that you're here for business, right?" [Name] asked Ivan.

   "Da" He replied, "All the time when it isn't in Russia we have our meetings some other country in the world"

   "Sounds tough"

   "It is"

   "But isn't it fun?"

   "Hm?"

   "I mean you get to travel around the world and it's a part of your job. You get to experience a different culture, eat exotic dishes..." Her eyes began to sparkle. Ivan chuckled inwardly at the dreamy look in her eyes.

   "You know you could always travel the world if you wanted to" Ivan said, "It can be your job as well"

   "I know, but... Ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to be a doctor. To be able to help people, to inspire them to keep on living, to change someone's life for the better"

   The stars were replaced by a burning flame, "You'd think life is easy because everyone does it but... it's not" She shook her head and ran her tongue across her teeth, "But even if it is difficult, I want to let others know that... there is always something to look forward to and the world isn't as cruel as we see it"

   Silence fell over them but for different reasons. With [Name], she was still stuck in her own little world, with Ivan he was entranced by the sudden change of starry-eyed fantasizing into passionate determination in her eyes. It eventually broke when [Name] snapped out of her daze.

   "Sorry, I was rambling again" She shrunk in her seat with a hanging head and flustered cheeks.

   "...I think you'll be a great doctor, da?"

   She lifted her head up slightly and saw Ivan with a mysterious gleam in his purplish blue orbs.  She smiled at him and nodded.

   "Thank you for lunch, Ivan" [Name] says to the Russian as he escorted her outside the hotel.

   "Goodbye" He replied, "Be careful, sunflower"

   "I will"

   "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your home?"

   "Oh no, no, no" She shook her head. The man was without a doubt among the biggest sweethearts [Name] had ever met but she wasn't going to let him know where she lived. And there's also the fact that she didn't want to trouble him any further, "I appreciate it but... I have to go meet up with my professor's colleague, so uh... I'll see you around"

   "All right then"

   "Well... bye then" She flashed him one last smile before spinning around, not noticing the sadness that washed over her Russian friend.

*******

"Thank you for shopping" The friendly old clerk handed over the brown paper bag containing [Name]'s groceries. Mostly just some chocolate bars, and sanitary napkins.

   "All right, thank you" She took it along with the receipt and walked out of the convenient store. She breathed in the frosty early fall breeze.

   [Name] talked with her professor's colleague, Dr. Hoffman, just like she said she would. He was a kind, elderly man who speaks with a heavy Scottish accent. He told her that she will be starting school in three days, and since she asked to cut her school years from the usual twelve to eight, she'll be taking longer hours and her vacations will be shortened. She didn't mind. Not like she had anything else to do with her life, right?

   She let out a sigh before she started walking back to her complex however she ended up bumping onto someone causing her to drop her groceries. The contents fell out the paper bag and she cursed under her breath as she and the stranger bent down at the same time to pick up the groceries.

   "Oh, pardon me, mademoiselle" The stranger replied and [Name]'s eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. Cautiously, she forced her head up and found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes that widened upon seeing hers as well.

   "Francis?" She muttered his name breathlessly, like she just woke up from a dream and wasn't sure if she was actually awake. Or if it was a good or bad thing.

 


	5. Lies

Do you know that feeling you get when your order finally arrives after what felt like hours of waiting on your table as you watched the other customers in the restaurant eat as though mocking you?

   That was what [Name] used to feel whenever she saw Francis back when she was still dating the Frenchman while she was in college.

   [Name] was only living in Paris for several months as an exchange student. Francis was a guest at the college [Name] was attending. She didn't really know why but he would occasionally teach in many fields such as French, culinary arts, and painting.

   The female students and teachers alike (and the occasional guy) would flock over his shoulder-length honey tresses and sapphire eyes. [Name] would've been lying if she said that she didn't have a crush on him but she mostly ignored him.

   They would bump into each other occasionally but all they ever did was exchange small smiles and that was it.

   But then Francis accidentally walked in on [Name] changing in the men's room wearing a relatively revealing bartender uniform. That's when he found out that she works part-time to pay for her tuition fees and other necessities, but she kept that a secret because the particular university she was studying in was notorious for rich alpha bitches and she wanted to live her life in peace. After that incident he started teasing and flirting with her both in and out of campus, but nothing too extreme.

   She found him insufferable and perverted and was well aware of his womanizing ways.

   However, [Name] got sick one night while working and was almost attacked by a bunch of drunkards but of course, as always, a certain someone came to the rescue. She fainted while her knight in shining armor was defending her and eventually woke up on Francis' bed in his hotel suite.

   She was surprised when she found out what he did, and out of gratitude finally agreed to go out on one date with him.

   He first took her out for dinner. She was taken aback by how she found herself actually liking him and one thing led to another and next thing she knew, they were a couple. However...

it was only a fling, a one-time thing. They both knew it from the very start.

   When fall became winter, it was time to say goodbye. [Name] spent the night before her departure crying herself to sleep so that when it was time to part with Francis she would show him she wasn't some little girl he hooked up with while she was in Paris for a few months, but a woman who could handle herself and took full responsibility for her decisions.

   The following day however, Francis never came to the airport. But [Name] found herself sighing with relief despite what should have been disappointment.

   She always hated goodbyes.

   To spend such a long time looking at a person's face, inhaling every feature there is to take in; from the crinkles of their eyes to the curl of their nose, and trying to savor it, to remember it. Only for them to walk away and with the last thing you see is their back turned to you.

   She comforted (or perhaps the more proper term was tortured) herself with the thought that she knew that this was bound to happen, so she should just suck it up and move on. But it's hard to move on when you've never really let go.

   Because deep inside she knew something important; for a *perfect love story when you have chemistry all that's left is timing.

   But timing's a bitch.

   Take now for example. After years of self-deception and engrossing herself with her studies instead of love, [Name] came face to face with the man she managed to convince herself that she would never have to meet again.

   Francis Bonnefoy.

   He whispered her name almost absentmindedly, and the two gaped at each other out of marvel, out of disbelief.

   [Name] was the first to return to her senses and stuttered, turning around, "I-I have to go"

   "No wait" He grabbed her wrist and gently spun her to face him, "I can't believe it, it's been so long..."

   "Better believe it" She coughed out a laugh.

   "W-what—why are you here?"

   "Very nice, Frenchie, 'Why are you here'? You sure do know how to greet a woman after years of not even seeing each other" She responded sarcastically. Her voice came out more venomous than she intended.

   "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, it's just that..." He squeezed her shoulders, "I missed you so much"

   [Name] was taken aback. Not because of what Francis just said, but because of the satisfaction she got from his words.

   'Have I always been hoping?'

   Francis leaned down, his hands still on her shoulders.

_All this time..._

   His lids fell over his eyes.

_... I've known it all along._

   His face got closer by an inch. A centimeter.

_I've been lying to myself._

   Their lips were almost touching.

_I've never really let go._

   She clenched her fists.

_It never stopped hurting..._

_THUD_

   Francis flew down to the concrete pavement on his rear. He groaned, not really hurt, but shocked.

   [Name] was against violence—on either sexes, but everything happened so fast and her reflexes were faster than her mind.

   Instead of a pair of familiar lips, Francis had felt angry hands on his chest.

_I just let myself indulge in my own sweet lies._

   [Name] glared icily at the man lying on the ground. She didn't say anything though, letting her face do all the talking. All the pain and tears that she kept under lock and key, after such a long time, they all transformed into resentment and rage.

   After a pregnant silence, [Name] finally spun on her heels and wordlessly walked away from her former lover.

_Desperately hoping that they'd become the truth._


	6. Words

Far away from the bustling busy bodies of people, a figure stood in front of a certain shop that was hidden away from the majority of the public. A place that could only be found either by accident or when you really searched for it.

   A small, old bookstore. It was squeezed between a little café and a humble pet store, just a few miles outside the crowded streets of London.

   It was the perfect place to just disappear from the world and find beauty between the pages of a fine book. That was what [Name] told herself.

   She always found pleasure in reading. Words were like magic potions in her eyes; when given to special wizards called "writers" words could be combined to make something amazing. A spell that could leave you speechless or in tears, frowning or laughing, but mostly thinking and questioning everything you know. Books and words were magnificent things. They would leave a piece of themselves inside you and you didn't mind.

   Unlike with people.

   [Name] shook her head, pushing away last night's events away. She woke up with a headache that morning. Her throat felt sore, her eyes heavy and swollen, her limbs limp.

   Even though it was only morning she was exhausted because she cried herself to sleep that night.    She had never let out so many tears in years, she had realized when her eyes flew open upon the sunlight's soft caress.

   All those emotions that she kept bottled up just exploded simultaneously the split-second she decided to twist open the cap of that bottle a little bit; like water rushing out a tank that could no longer hold it any longer.

   She spent half an hour in bed, debating what she should do until she finally came to a decision and a realization.

   So what if she felt betrayed and hurt?

   She's survived for so long without Francis, she'll learn to let go one way or another. She's gone so far without him so what difference did his sudden comeback in her life could do to her?

   Scars are there to remind us that we've been hurt but they're also there to tell us that despite all the crap we've been through we're still alive.

   We're still here with our lungs breathing and our hearts beating. No matter how fucked up life could be at one moment, or how much we want to relive a moment we have no other choice but keep on going. Life doesn't have a reset button, just a temporary pause; no rewinds, no fast-forwards.

   Words like those gave the girl a ray of hope in the midst of a dark, chaotic storm.

   [Name] inhaled, appreciating that inky paper smell that radiated from A.A. Milne's "The   Complete Tales of Winnie the Pooh". The kind-looking elderly clerk behind the counter gave it to [Name] when she entered the store, saying "You look like you need a little cheering up, love"

   It was an old, worn-down first edition copy. "Old, worn-down" being a compliment, of course, as its pages were creased and slightly tattered with folds, and there was even a simple yet sweet message written on the first page of the book:

_To our dearest Madeleine, happy sixth birthday. May these words inspire you to become the great lady we know you will be._

_Love, Mama & Papa_

   [Name] felt a smile tug the corner of her lips at the message. One of the things she loved was a book that gave off the impression "I was loved and cared for, read over and over again, passed from one generation to another" with its creased, tattered pages.

   The store also had its own version of "old, worn-down"; it was still dusty at certain places (but [Name] doubted that the clerk didn't clean), and the books were littered almost everywhere.

   But that's their charm.

   They held character, like the wrinkles on an elderly formed over the years with its own share of wisdom and experience.

   "Enjoying your book, poppet?" [Name] almost dropped the copy upon hearing an English-accented voice.

   She didn't know if she was to be glad or sad. Glad that she got the chance to meet up with someone who she somewhat grew fond of over one trip. Or sad that the time she meant for herself and a good book was interrupted.

   "Hey" She chose to look at the bright side of things and smiled at the green-eyed blonde looming over her in a white dress shirt and sweater vest paired with tanned slackers, "Arthur"

   He smiled and tilted his head to peek at the book.

   She was confused for a second but immediately understood. She held it up for him to see.

   "Winnie the Pooh?" He asked, one bushy brow was higher than the other.

   The girl giggled, "Don't judge, Mr. Potter" she retorted in a mock British accent.

   Arthur feigned hurt, "You said it was 'cool'"

   "Yes but I couldn't possibly bat an eyelash at the rare opportunity of teasing someone"

   "I suppose you're right" He motioned at the vacant spot on the floor—also the only one that wasn't a resting place for towers of books, "May I?"

   She scooted a bit to make what few more room she could make for him.

   He took his seat next to her, and asked, "So how's the Harry Potter series?"

   "I still haven't bought the second book, but once I get my allowance I'll see what I can do. I'd try using my kindle but it's just not the same. Real books are so much... I dunno sexier with their curves and their scent" She couldn’t find a better word that fit her feelings for books.

   Arthur laughed and [Name] joined him.

   "I'm being serious" She said despite herself.

   "I get your point"

   They fell quiet, but it was a good kind of quiet. It was comfortable. [Name] even engrossed herself in the world of Winnie the Pooh.

   "So how did you find this place?" Arthur asked after a several minutes passed.

   "...Hm?" The girl hummed with half-hearted interest, too busy enjoying her book.

   "How did you find this place?" Arthur repeated a little more loudly but as politely as possible "It's not like anyone to find or even consider entering such a small little bookshop" He whispered the last part, hoping the clerk who was busy reading as well, wouldn't hear.

   "Well..." [Name] put her index finger in between the two pages of the chapter she was reading and closed the book shut. She faced Arthur, "I took a stroll in and around town, ended up out here. Places like these fascinate me"

   "Places like what?" He asked, genuinely interested.

   "Places..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

   Suddenly, as though a light bulb went off in her head, she beamed excitedly, "Places with history.   Places with a story to tell" She gesticulated, "Like how you glance at a complete stranger's face and  think to yourself 'Ah-ha. That. That is a face with a thousand stories to tell'..."

   "Really..." He stared at her.

   He couldn't help it. He found it amusing and endearing the way her emotions showed up clearly on her face. From the way she spoke and the way her eyes sparkled as she did so.

   But he also knew that everyone had something dark, something buried deep inside them. Her bright smile was real but also held so many secrets, like a beautiful beach hidden in plain sight.    Secrets that he, shockingly, wanted to desperately know so he could understand her more.

   "...and I guess" She stared at the literary piece in her hands, "I just really, really love reading"

   Arthur grinned, "I see"

   "What about you?"

   "Beg your pardon?"

   "I told you how I got here. How about you? Are you a regular here?"

   "Yes, you could say that. I've known Maddie for quite some time now" He motioned towards the clerk. [Name] followed his gaze.

   '"Maddie"?' she wondered...

   Her train of thoughts were disrupted however, when Arthur cleared his throat, "Anyway, you seem to be quite fond of that masterpiece" He looked at the copy she held, "I'm sure Miss Maddie wouldn't mind handing it to someone like you"

   "Huh?"

   "He's right, dearie" The old woman had stood up from her seat behind the counter and walked all the way over to the two, "You can have it"

   "Oh, but I couldn't possibly…" She started but Miss Maddie raised her hand to stop the younger woman.

   "I've had that since I was a little girl. That's the last gift I've ever received from my mama and papa"

   [Name] wondered for a moment but instantly caught on. She felt her heart break a little from the thought of taking something so precious, "But even more the reason to—

   Miss Maddie shook her head lightly, "It's fine. I'm an old lady with no child or grandchild. All I have is this bookstore my papa owned. I'm glad to find a young woman such as yourself that appreciates literature with such passion. Please take care of it for me"

   The girl reluctantly nodded, "I-I will. I promise, thank you"

   Miss Maddie smiled but then told them that if they had anywhere to go they should leave immediately since a storm was on its way. [Name] and Arthur took her advice and left but not without another 'thank you' and a 'goodbye'.


	7. Extra scene

Author’s Note: First of all, I’d like to thank you guys for the support. You have no idea how much it means to know that people like and appreciate my work. I love you guys so much!

Second of all, this is a bonus chapter so it’s gonna be shorter than the others. Here I’m gonna introduce a few flat characters (Note: I’m sorry if you share a name or personality with them but I assure you everyone was completely made up) who communicate with Reader-chan to show that she still has a life outside the one with her _many_ love interests. I know it’s a reader insert fanfic but I thought it was necessary to give more depth to her character since a lot of guys fall for her for different reasons. But do not fear: her traits are somewhat “general” and common enough.

___

“Thank you for the book, Doctor Darlington!” The young woman bade goodbye to her professor with a smile. She began walking down the hall with a copy of John Emsley’s Molecules of Murder which Dr. Darlington recommended.  
        [Name] had to admit that she was a nervous wreck twitching before school started. Who wouldn’t be? It was one of the finest medical schools in England. Naturally, people expected a lot from you. However, the moment she stepped inside the classroom she saw that she was worried for nothing.  
        The teachers spoke with an air of graceful loquaciousness but kept things casual by sneaking in a few jokes every now and then. The students, [Name] noted, were quite human too. She made friends almost immediately with her seatmates; a talkative, energetic blonde named Arin and her quiet, unassuming twin brother, Allen. They gave her comfort when they expressed how they may looked completely calm outside but were twitching inside.  
        Overall, the young med student came to the conclusion that her new school wasn’t that bad, and almost everyone was nice.  
        “Hey, [Name]!”  
        Well, almost.  
        “Wait up!” The feminine voice was high-pitched and squeaky, like something from a stereotypical blue eyed blonde drama queen of a 1970’s American high school.  
        [Name] rolled her eyes and turned around just as when the owner of the voice—a girl with brown hair and eyes like hers—caught up with her.    
        “Hang on… Let me just…” The girl had a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath.  
        Have you ever had that one person in your life that everyone just adores because they’re unbelievably nice? All smiles and sunshine but you alone think that them being “unbelievably nice” is exactly the case. Unbelievably. Simply too good to be true. While the rest of the world seems to love that person you hate him or her because you know that deep inside he or she is the core of all the evils?  
        That’s what [Name] felt towards Hershey. Her class’ resident nice girl. And she was nice. She greeted people with a sweet smile, rarely got angry… But for some reason, [Name] couldn’t shake the feeling that the ‘little-miss-perfect’ thing was just an act. She hated Hershey the second she laid eyes on her. It was hypocritical of [Name] to claim that she likes to believe in people only to hate someone who was nothing but nice to her. Not that she’d ever admit that to anyone or herself.  
        “May I help you, Hershey?” She didn’t bother to hide the irritation in her voice.  
        “Oh, c’mon now. You can call me ‘Her’ just like everybody else”  
        ‘Either she is stupid enough not to notice or heard my tone but ignored me like the bitch she is’ [Name] thought when Hershey smiled sweetly at her. Everything Hershey did have something ‘evil’ connected to it one way or another, to [Name] that is.  
        “I’d rather not” [Name] wore a smile but it was painfully obvious that it was a fake. She knew that, however, she didn’t care.  
        “Are you sure?”  
        “Yes, I’m pretty sure. Now if you may excuse me, _Hershey_ , I have _important_ business to attend to”  
        “No, wait!” Hershey protested before the other girl could pivot, “I just wanted to give you something”          
        [Name] eyed the small piece of hand-made milk chocolate wrapped in pink plastic that Hershey placed on her palm—after the girl took that free arm which hung on her side.  
        “It’s kinda like a welcome gift” Hershey explained, “I mean we’re both freshmen but I—  
        “Yeah, I get it” [Name] said. Hershey didn’t seem to mind that she was cut mid-sentence, and nodded.  
        “Alright. Well, I’ll go now” She started jogging back to where she came from, “Buh-bye!”  
        “Yeah, bye” [Name] uttered inaudibly as she stared at the chocolate in her hand.  
        She entered the nearest female comfort room which was only a right turn away. Crushing the handmade chocolate (she joked inside her head that it was laced with either marijuana or alcohol) with her hand, she threw it in the trash bin. She clapped her hands together trying to get rid of any visible trace of the chocolate before washing them in the sink.  
        It was only ten o’clock. Her next class was not until one, and it was too early to go home. Soon enough, [Name] was sitting on the floor inside the school library. A stack of hefty, hardbound biology and chemistry volumes were placed next to her crossed legs which cradled her leather backpack.  
        It would be wrong to say that her eyes were glued on one page of the book for her brows were furrowed and her pupils ran across the words in such a fast pace it was almost as if they were just passing by them instead of actually reading. However, it was the complete opposite.           
        One by one, every word and every detail; from the most significant terms to the least useful facts, inside her head they all go.

        She came to England to study, after all; no more, no less.

 

 

*A **rin** and Al **len**. Get it? 

___

Author’s Note: You guys should know that, as I wrote at my A/N at the top of the page; the characters I’ve introduced here are randomly named flat characters that are only there for the sole purpose of giving depth to Reader’s character. They’re not much important to the entire story, so no, Hershey won’t be some sort of “rival” (no worries, only Reader-chan has the boys’ affections) because she is genuinely nice just greatly disliked by our heroine. I apologize if I’ve offended any of you but the characters are not related or based on or connected to any real people, if they somehow look like they have a connection with anyone then I assure you it’s sheer coincidence.

 


	8. Rain

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow my copy?" Arthur asked the girl as he watched her sip on her ginger and lemon tea.

   After thanking Miss Maddie for her new book, [Name] and Arthur left the bookstore but decided to have tea at the café next to it.

   As expected it was a small, cozy place.

   The limited wrought iron tables were covered with linen fabric. Empty brass and gold frames hung on the greyish buttermilk wallpaper. The floor and most of the furniture were of dark rosewood. The interior was dimly lit by vintage iron-caged lamps with peeling black paint that lined the walls. Scattered randomly across the room were Victorian loveseats and armchairs.

   If not for the wooden sign hanging above the door outside one would've been convinced that it was a swap meet store.

   "I'm sure" she put down the solid blue mug on the cork coaster, "I appreciate it but I want to read my own copy of the Chamber of Secrets"

   "Alright" Arthur picked up the dainty floral-patterned cup and saucer, "So, what other books are you interested in?"

   "Everything "She tapped the mug "Well, not everything. I just... I like to taste every flavor you know, so I don't miss out on anything"

   "Miss out?"

   "Yes, I mean. Things happen so fast, so quick. And change always happens. So... if my life was a Cartesian coordinate scale, my love for books and words would be my point zero, zero, zero, zero"

   They snickered together, but then tapping on glass could be heard. Arthur let out an exhausted sigh, "Looks like it's raining again. Hope the storm won't be too harsh"

   "I guess so..." She watched the raindrops fall, "Isn't it lovely, though?"

   "What? The rain?"

   She nodded, but didn't bother to turn away from the window, "The rain's kinda comforting. Almost like the sky is telling us we're not the only ones who cry"

   _Riiinnnggg!_

   Arthur who wanted to hear more of the girl's words swore silently when she was cut short by the ringing.

   He got up and pulled an iPhone out his back pocket, giving her an apologetic look. She simply bobbed her head in understanding, and he strolled to the back of the shop.

   [Name] licked her lips.

   She didn't dislike phones and instant messages.

   She just didn't like getting found and caught almost anywhere at any time. However, she still had   one because she wouldn't be able to survive this modern world without it.

   "Sorry about that" Arthur returned to their table, "A certain French frog called to inform me that I needed to get back to work. We have 'an urgent meeting' though nothing ever happens" He ran his slender fingers through his flaxen locks, infuriated.

   "Aren't you gonna go?" She asked when he took his seat.

   "Believe me nothing ever happens. Nothing productive anyway. Besides, I can't possibly leave you on your own like this, not the proper etiquette when dealing with a lady"

   "Don't worry about it. This lady can handle herself. You should go, it's your job. You might get in trouble"

   His bushy brows furrowed, disappointed a bit. Nevertheless he forced a weak smile, "Alright if you insist" He put on his coat, "You take care, poppet"

   "You too" Her gaze followed him as he slowly made his way towards the door. However, he stopped mid-track. He jogged back to her.

   "What? Forgot your wand?" She joked.

   "Uh, haha, no I" He pursed his lips together nervously "I had fun today. Perhaps you might want to hang out here again?" A thin layer of rose color was present on across his cheeks.

   The young woman blinked, debating what she should answer.

   She admittedly had fun with him as well. There was something about Arthur, a sense of home and comfort that drawn her to him.

   However, she wasn't really ready or interested in any romantic relationship, preferring to focus on her studies instead. And giving a sweet guy like Arthur the wrong idea was not her cup of tea. The inner voices in her head were silenced when Arthur had added, "As friends of course"

   "That sounds great" She finally answered.

   "Say one-ish?"

   "Yeah, one-ish"

   "All right" He started walking backward, "I'll see you then"

   "Okay"

   "Okay, bye!"

   "Bye" She giggled at him before watching the rain once again.

*******

"Son of a bitch!" [Name] cursed inwardly and held Miss Maddie's book closer to her chest shielding it from the rain, and the wave of muddy water that splashed over her when a blue car sped pass her.

   She skipped over puddles, struggling to stay on her feet and fighting with the wind over her umbrella, which she held onto tightly.

   "Arf!" The girl stopped on her tracks. She listened carefully to make sure she didn't just imagine what she believed she just heard.

   "Arf! Arf!"

   'Yep, it's real'

   On the other side of the road was a brown box. The kind of box you used to deliver packages.   Without thinking, [Name] ran across the road, accidentally stepping in a muddy crack on the road.  Swearing at her luck and own ignorance, she continued to the pavement with the pup.

   "Hey there" She bent down to get a good look at the furry four-legged baby. It was a cute Labrador retriever. And some bastard left it to rot out in the rain.

   "I'm sorry" She put the umbrella on the ground in an angle that made sure it could protect the puppy from the downpour, "This is all I can give you at the moment. I don't own a car, and I doubt there's a cab that'd be willing to let me in with you. For the meantime just bear with this, okay?"

   "Arf!" It hopped. The girl patted his head before she stood up straight and removed her ankle boots, and held them with her free hand, "I'll be back with food"

   Before she could take a step, she was alarmed by the sound of honking from the sleek black Porsche that parked next to her.

   The driver's seat window rolled down revealing a man in his early to mid-20. Aside from his white hair his most striking feature had to be his ruby eyes, an albino.

   "Hello, miss" He spoke with a distinctive German accent, "Decided to take a shower outside, huh?"

   "Are you all right?" A second man who had olive skin and brown tresses in the passenger seat asked with his thick Spanish accent, "Do you need a ride?"

   He didn't sound like he was hitting on her, but the girl had different voices clashing inside her.

   Her guts told her to ignore them and make a run for it, but her brain told her various possibilities and varying results from her choices. Among the possibilities was her ignoring them and walking away but getting trailed or forced inside the car.

   "Chica?" The tanned man brought her back to reality.

   She shook her head.

   "We asked if you needed a ride"

   "Hurry up. The awesome me doesn't like waiting" The albino said with a certain tone—arrogance. That ticked [Name] off.

   "Two guys in a car stopped to talk to a random stranger to ask if she wanted a ride. How does this not end with my head in the freezer?" Her words left her lip too fast she couldn't stop them.

   However, the albino simply cackled, "Quite feisty, aren't we?"

   "We were driving when we saw you with the puppy. We couldn't just leave such a nice girl outside in this weather" The brunette guy explained.

   [Name] licked her teeth. She contemplated on what to do.

   They seemed genuinely nice enough. Well, the brown-haired one did at the least. But she didn't want to take chances. Then again, at the off chance that they were sexual predators she couldn't fight them with her limited knowledge of martial arts. She knew that several classes in self-defense were simply not enough against two guys who looked like they worked out on a daily basis.

   Besides, she told herself, she could always jump out the car if things got desperate...

   "You can bring your puppy in if you want" the albino said, surprising the girl, "My baby bruder has a puppy. He'd never forgive me if he found out I left a woman and a dog out in this ungodly weather"

   [Name] was reluctant and understandably so. She didn't have her Taser with her.

   "Arf!" She looked over her shoulder and at the Labrador who had an expectant expression. She sighed.

   Ultimately, she chose to accept the strangers' offer.

 

"ACHOO!"

   Everyone was surprised at the sudden sound that came out the girl, especially after spending the first fifteen minutes of the car ride in silence, not minding her two companions who, in contrast, never ceased to stop debating about tomatoes and potatoes.

   "Here" The brunette handed the girl his red jacket. She gave him a look that asked 'Are you sure?' He laughed "No need to be modest. I wouldn't be much of a man if I let you catch a cold"

   [Name] didn't realize that she was that cold until she saw the way her hands quivered as she grabbed the jacket.

   "I'm Antonio by the way. But you can call me Toni. I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier because you looked like you didn't really want to speak with me and my friend"

   She licked her lips, feeling guilty at the nasty thoughts that she had against the man who just offered his jacket to her. Out of common courtesy, she told him her name.

   "Hey that's not fair!" The albino yelled, "You always flirt with girls first. The awesome me is tired of being humble"

   "I wasn't flirting with her, Gilbert!"

   A brief giggle escaped the girl's lips causing the two young men to avert their attention to her.

   "Ah, so that's what your smile looks like" Antonio muttered.

   "It's like you're a completely different person" Gilbert said, "You reminded me of my brother before. _So_ stuck up!"

   The smile immediately transformed into a displeased frown, "Excuse me? You know you should never call a woman 'stuck up'"

   "Some woman you are, walking around dressed like that" Gilbert glanced at her on the rearview mirror. She followed his gaze and saw how her drenched white blouse became transparent and stuck to her skin letting the whole world see her underwear.

   "A white bra? Seriously?" Gilbert sneered, "So unsexy"

   "Don't look!" She covered her chest.

   They spent the next hours quarreling and joking. Antonio even climbed to the backseat to play with the puppy much to Gilbert's protests. However, the fun eventually came to an end when they reached [Name]'s block.

   "Thanks again" She shut the door closed with a kick of her foot, bidding the two men goodbye.   She waved as they drove off.

   "Arf!" The puppy stood on its hind legs, leaning on the edge of the cardboard for support. She knelt down to pick the box up from the ground, "It's already seven o'clock, I'm gonna sneak you inside so please be quiet" She whispered as she entered the building and ran hastily up to her apartment.

 

"Are you hungry, Oatmeal?" She asked the pup who she discovered to be a boy after giving him a warm bath in the kitchen sink.

    "What am I saying, of course you are" she patted his back before grabbing a pair of dry, clean ballet flats and her purse, not bothering to change out her wet clothes, "I'll be back!" She uttered in a hushed tone before leaving the white door.

   It was already eight, but [Name] only cared about Oatmeal, so she ran the three blocks to the pet store named Pet Society that Ivan told her about.

   "Good evening, ma'am" the teenage salesman gave the girl his practiced fake smile.

   "Hey, um..." She hunched down, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, "D-do you have any dog food?"

   "Yes, they're at the back. Do you need help?"

   "No, I got it. Thanks though"

   Having calmed down a bit, she picked up an empty shopping basket by the door.

   Strolling by a huge rectangular aquarium with goldfishes and cages of hamsters and rabbits, she finally reached the end of the store. The wall had shelves attached to it, lined in an organized manner were sacks and bags of pet food.

   She carefully skimmed everything from the expiration date to the nutrition facts but couldn't find a single brand that could fit Oatmeal.

   She bit her lip and stared at the shelves. She began rummaging deep in her brain to find another pet store that was near. However, someone cleared their throat behind her.

   "Huh?" A man towered over her. He had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair that was neatly slicked back. "Oh, sorry" She slid out of the way.

   "It's all right" He grumbled and examined the bags.

   [Name] let her eyes wander for a second and she noticed that the basket that he had in his fist contained chew toys. Gathering her courage with a gulp, she asked, "Um, excuse me"

   The man turned to her, "Yes?"

   "Sorry, again" she rubbed her elbow up and down. The guy's face was stern but she continued after swallowing, "Do you have any food recommendation for a Labrador retriever that is around three to six weeks old?"

   He turned his attention back to the shelves and scanned them.

   He finally found what he was looking for and grabbed a bag that was located all the way at the top shelf, which [Name] didn't notice before. He handed it to her, "Here"

   "Thank you" She put it in the basket.

   "All the instructions are on the back" His accent was German, [Name] could tell.

   "Oh, yeah okay. I uh, I'll go now. Thanks... again" She flashed him a small grateful smile before jogging toward the cashier.

 

"Like it, Oatmeal?" The girl rubbed the pup's back gently as it devoured the food from the plastic green bowl that came free with the food.

   "Well" She got up from her kneeling position and stretched her arms upward, "I'm gonna take a shower. Don't make too much a mess, 'kay?"

   As she kicked off her shoes, her eyes caught the box Oatmeal lived in sitting next to the couch.   Remembering about the things she put in there before she got inside Gilbert and Antonio's car, she looked inside.

   With wide eyes she pulled out the boots and turned the box over, shaking it in desperation but nothing fell out.

   "MY BOOK!"

 

 


	9. Nostalgia

"Excuse me, pardon me—uf, sorry!" [Name]'s form wove through the moving bodies of the people in the streets.

   As one could tell she was in an anxious hurry to someplace. The mall.

   After her afternoon classes, which lasted from 13:00 to 18:00, she dropped her things off in her apartment and fed Oatmeal before leaving. Her monthly allowance just arrived, and she wanted to check out all the items on her shopping list. _All_ being just two. The first one on that list was of course, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. She headed straight to Barnes  & Nobles where she tried her best to ignore the tempting new novels on display.

   Scanning the room she walked over to the bestsellers. Resting on a tower of more copies of it was a paperback copy of the second part of the _Harry Potter_ series. [Name] wanted to buy the hardbound one but that would eat off her allowance so she shook the thought away from her head.

 

"Here you go" The man handed [Name] her receipt and the paper bag containing her new book. She thanked him and checked the novel off the list she typed on her phone.

   Next was the newest videogame, _Batman: Arkham Knight._

   [Name] had to read the map in the middle of the mall's third floor twice. The first time she did she ended up getting lost. Making sure she remembered everything right (and as a precaution, took a picture with her phone), she made her way to GameStop. This time, she reached her destination. Much to her surprise, and dismay, the place was packed with other videogame enthusiasts. She drew a deep breath and squeezed her way inside the store.

   When she reached the cashier, she immediately asked the curly-haired salesman in the black t-shirt that had the word YOLO printed boldly in white across it if they had the videogame. He answered with a braced-teeth smile.

   "Great" She exhaled with relief.

   "Hey, can you hand me a _Batman: Arkham Knight_?" The guy asked his black-haired co-worker.

   "No sorry" He shook both hands in the air causing the girl panic, "This gentleman over here already asked for the last one" He gestured at the lofty figure next to the young woman whom she didn't notice before because of the overwhelming crowd.

   The young man shifted his attention away from the paper he was signing and looked at the girl who gasped inwardly.

   That sandy blonde hair with a single strand that defied gravity, those black-rimmed rectangular    spectacles, eyes that reminded [Name] of the blue sky on a sunny Sunday morning. And that bright, unassuming smile. There was no doubt about it.

   "Alfred?"

   He raised a confused flaxen eyebrow and seemed to have pondered for a few seconds until his wide grin stretched across his face once more, "Dudette!"

   He opened his arms but before she could react Alfred had her in his strong grip with her feet dangling in the air, "Ohmigosh, how're you? Oh, I can't believe it!"

   "Y-yeah, I can't believe it either" She struggled to breathe in his embrace, "I'm glad to see you too but..." Gasp "D-do you think you could put me down? I like my feet on the ground where they're useful"

   Letting out a brief laugh, Alfred bent down and carefully put the young woman down so she could breathe properly as she fixed her salmon blouse, "Fancy seeing you here, Alfred" she said with a faux polite tone.

   "Yeah, my boss made me promise to not buy any videogames while we're here, but I just couldn't wait for it!" He clenched his fists with the enthusiasm of a five-year-old boy who was giddily waiting to open his birthday presents, "How about you, dudette? Came to buy a new installment or something?"

   "Yes but um..." She glanced at the piece of paper on the counter he was just signing, "They just sold out"

   "What?"

   "I was gonna get _Batman: Arkham Knight_ but apparently you just bought the last one" She tried to make her tone light and hide the displeasure she felt, but it came out too forceful.

   "Well, cheer up, dudette: The hero will save the day!" The girl raised her head, which was hanging before while she trying to hide her frown "I still haven't paid for it. That means that you can totally have it"

   [Name] who normally would've declined such an offer, considered it, "R-really?"

   Alfred nodded with a certain firmness in his movement that told the girl that he won't take no for an answer.

   "O-okay then" She stuttered, unable to conceal the growing grin on her face that rooted from her chest that was pounding with joy, "Thanks, Alfred"

   "Anything for a damsel in distress!" He put his hands on his hips, attempting to imitate a heroic pose.

 

"Thanks for the burgers, dudette!" Alfred munched on his third McDonalds BBQ Ranch burger while [Name] nibbled on her Sakura mochi as they strolled around the mall.

   "The least I could do"

   "Hey look!" Alfred wrung his arm around the girl's and pointed.

   "An arcade?" She glanced at the lively arcade with its flashing LED lights, and cheering children and young adults alike.

   "C'mon!"

   "Woah!" Alfred pulled her along by the arm as they ran inside the game room.

 

"It's been a while since I visited an arcade" [Name] ran her fingers across the air hockey table.

   "Yeah?" Alfred walked towards the opposite end of the table.

   "I used to play a lot with my family" she said, nostalgia fleeting in her voice.

   "Used to?"

   "I, uh" She shrugged and touched the black mallet, "I decided that I'd be a doctor, and began taking my studies seriously so... I couldn't go out as often as I used to"

   The puck hit her mallet, surprising her. She faced Alfred who held up his mallet "Care to play?"

   "What? I told you, I haven't played in forever"

   "Yeah but you used to play, right? So what if you're a little rusty?"

   "But..."

   "Are you afraid that I'd serve you your ass?"

   She tilted her head. He stood with his chest puffing out, challenging her. A smile tugged her lips and she licked her teeth, "Game on"

   She served and he hit the puck back to her. She swung her mallet across the smooth surface but missed. The puck entered the goal. Alfred whistled and raised his arms up, "And the crowd goes wild! _Woohoo_!" He clamped his hands together and started pounding the air.

   [Name] giggled, "Don't get too optimistic, Jones" She positioned herself and the mallet. Alfred did the same, and this time he served.

 

   The two kept playing until their arms got too tired and numb to go any further.

   "That was awesome!" Alfred lifted both fists up in the air as they got out the mall.

   "I have to admit," she followed him, "It was"

   "So" Alfred stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his blue jacket, "Where are you off to?"

   "Just home"

   "Oh"

   "Why? Had something else in mind?" She flashed him a teasing smirk.

   "Well, yeah"

   Sometimes his forwardness was still a shock, "Really? And what's that?"

   "Do you wanna come over my place to play that new installment? You know, just the first parts"

   The young woman was baffled by his straightforwardness. She began pondering on what to do.

   'I should say no'

   However, she remembered the hours she spent with Alfred in the plane. She remembered the way his eyes shone when he spoke about the heroes he looked up to and aspired to be—both in fiction and in real life. She remembered his wide-eyed ideals and hopes for happy endings. There was no way Alfred, the kind of guy who dreamed of saving the world; the kind of guy who wanted to protect those who couldn't do defend themselves, was the kind of guy who would take advantage of a woman.

   "All right..." She nodded.

   "That's great! Good thing I brought my PS4 with me, c'mon"

*******

_"Wow"_ Her palm pressed against the passenger seat window of Alfred's Ferrari 458 Spider which, according to him, was a gift from a friend named Feliciano.

   The hotel that Alfred was staying at looked oddly familiar. She rummaged the inside of her brain for the name but just couldn't find it.

   "Are you sure I should be here?" She asked Alfred when they got inside the birdcage elevator.

   "Totally, dudette. You're my guest!"

   She remained quiet and simply counted the floor they've passed since the basement and ground floor.

   8, 9, 10, 11...

   "Seventeen, here's our floor. C'mon, dudette!"

   "Wait!" She ran after him as he bolted out the elevator. He stopped in front of a door with the gold numbers 1776. Alfred pulled out his gold key and opened the door.

   "Come on" He motioned for her to get inside. Her jaw fell open upon seeing the interior. As opposed to the rest of the hotel's traditional vintage vibe the room was modern and screamed "bachelor's fortress".

   The room was spacious with a rich wood king-sized bed with solid blue and ivory sheets and pillows. The walls were a shade of blue-grey, to compliment it was the brown leather couch and chairs that faced the flat screen TV. There were two other doors in the room. [Name] assumed that one led to the bathroom and the other a walk-in closet.

   "Nice place" A big understatement.

   "All right, let me just go set up my PlayStation"

   "Okay" She watched him enter one of the two doors, 'Yep, definitely a walk-in closet'

   Not a few minutes after Alfred left, someone knocked at the door. Alfred called out from the closet, "Mind getting that for me, dudette?"

   [Name] walked turned the doorknob and a soft but masculine voice spoke, "Sorry for disturbing you, Am—oh!"

   Behind the door was a young man who suspiciously looked a lot like Alfred although his haircut and violet eyes separated the two of them.

   "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you but is there any chance my brother here, eh?" His pale cheeks were flushed.

   'Brother?'

   "Yeah he's just getting something from his closet"

   "Oh, okay..."

   Silence began to build up. [Name] cleared her throat, "It's not really my place to say this because it's not my room but since you're brothers, d-do you wanna come in, or...?"

   "No, it's fine. I'm sure Al won't take long there"

   "O-okay then..." She licked her teeth and offered her hand, "I'm [Name], by the way"

   "Nice to meet you" His spirits seemed to have been lifted for some reason, "I'm Matthew Williams"

   'Williams?'

   "Finally found it!" The American showed himself with his PS4. He looked at [Name] and his look alike.

   "Hey, Mattie, bro! What can I do for ya?"

   "I just wanted to tell you that we have another meeting tomorrow morning so don't show up late"

   "Yeah, yeah I swear you sound more and more like Artie every day"

   'Artie? Oh, right Arthur'

   "Good, it means I'm more responsible than you"

   "Whatever!" Alfred slammed the door close, causing Matthew and [Name] to flinch. Alfred grabbed the young woman's wrist and dragged her to the living room.

   "N-nice meeting you, Matthew!" she called out, hoping he heard.

 

"So, you and Matthew are brothers, huh?" She asked Alfred as he gave her the sleek black console. He nodded and sat beside her on the sofa.

   "Okay, but... I know it's not any of my business but I thought your last name is Jones?"

   "It is"

   "Then how come Matthew's is Williams?"

   "Oh, we're not really brothers brothers" He answered casually. [Name] knew something was up but didn't want to get too nosy, so they began playing the first few parts of the game, taking turns with the console and cheering each other. They were so preoccupied with their gaming that they almost hadn't realized that they played until it was practically midnight.

   "Want me to drive you home?" Alfred asked as she put on her coat. She politely declined his offer, not wanting to be a burden and then left the suite.

   She pushed the call button and calmly waited for the elevator to arrive, tapping her ballet flat on the carpeted floor.

   "Sunflower?"

   The young woman rocked her head sideward before deciding to look behind her to find the source of the familiar voice. When she finally found the owner of the voice she smiled at the tall man with the scarf and prominent nose, instantly realizing why the hotel was so familiar.

   "Ivan..."

   "Hey, dudette, you forgot your game!"

   The moment was destroyed when Alfred's voice pierced the tenderness in the air. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the third person.

   The three fell quiet, with the girl drowning in the tension between the two men.

 

 

 

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUUN Cliffhanger~!


	10. More

"Y-you guys know each other?" The young woman managed to stutter. She knew she had to do something to relieve the growing tension.

   "Unfortunately" Alfred's tone was harsh, hostile. His eyes were glaring at the Russian.

   "We've been good friends for long time now" Ivan was smiling, and his voice was sweet. Sickeningly sweet, like poison. However, his smile was different when he turned to the girl. It didn't look like a smile of a madman ready for murder, it was warm "You know him, da?"

   She nodded, "We were seatmates in the plane I rode for England. I think I told you about it before"

   "Wait, 'before'?" The Alfred grabbed her arm from her side reflexively. He unknowingly put more pressure than he intended with that ludicrous amount of strength he had. That did not go unnoticed.

   The Russian's smile vanished and he swiped her wrist free from Alfred's monstrous grip. The girl flinched at the suddenness of the movement, letting out a soft squeak. Ivan gently pushed her behind him while he scowled at the American who returned the expression.

   "You're hurting the little sunflower."

   "And you think that what you're doing now is any better?"

   "Shouldn't you be in your room playing your mindless videogames?"

   "Shouldn't you be in the basement slaughtering puppies?"

   The young woman's eyes widened at the last word.

   "OATMEAL!"

   _Ping_

   "What?" The two forgot each other for a second and looked at the girl who shrugged away from Ivan's hold.

   "M-my dog, I forgot about him" She ran inside the elevator and quickly shut the steel bars before pushing the 'G' button, "I gotta go"

   "Wait what about your videogame?" Alfred shouted when the elevator started to move.

   "I'll pick it up tomorrow morning!"

   Right now all that mattered was her beloved puppy.

 

"Oatmeal?" The white door creaked open and the young woman walked inside, "Oatmeal, I'm home" She locked the door behind her. The stiffness in her shoulders disappeared when the chubby Labrador ran out her bedroom and pounced at her legs.

   "Oh thank goodness no one found you yet" She cradled him in her arms, "Let's go eat before we hit the sack, okay?"

   "Arf!"

   "All right"

   With a towel wrapped around her hair, [Name] stepped out of the shower. As she changed in her blue and white pajamas, something red on her laundry basket caught her eye. She walked over to it and picked up Antonio's jacket.

   'I still haven't given this back. And he has my book! I might never get it back' she groaned in frustration. However a thought came to her head, 'Then again... I've been meeting random guys who I end up crossing paths with sooner or later. Maybe...'

   "Nah" She felt silly. Surely it was pure coincidence, right?

   "Arf!" The puppy scampered inside and started tugging her pajamas, "Arf! Arf!"

   "What? Wanna play ball again?"

   "Arf!"

   "Okay, okay. But only for a few minutes, I have to study"

   She left the jacket on the basket for its story is for another chapter.

   "I better go get my game from Alfred..." The young woman put Oatmeal's licked-clean bowl in the sink along with her glass of milk.

   "I'll be out for a while, Oatmeal" She put on her sweater and slung her purse over her shoulder before holding the doorknob however the puppy protested with a whine.

   "I'm sorry, Oatmeal, I can't take you with me"

   "Mhm..." He tilted his head, staring at the girl with his inky eyes.

   "Hey that's not fair"

   He waited.

   [Name] sighed in defeat, "Fine, you win!"

   He barked in victory.

   "Let me just get my backpack"

 

"Now, I don't know if they let animals in, so _please_ behave" She begged the puppy that she carried inside her bag as she stopped walking a few meters from the Rosewater Inn. Licking her lips, [Name] watched the doormen and guards greet guests.

   "Oh!"

   "Ow!"

   Oatmeal squirmed but remained quiet. [Name] turned around when she bumped someone and immediately apologized.

   "My fault, sorry" The stranger smiled shyly. Shoulder-length blonde hair, purple eyes, round glasses...

   "Matthew, right?" [Name] said, "It's [Name], from last night?"

   "Oh, yes. Alfred girlfriend, eh?"

   The girl grinned and shook her head, "No, not girlfriend. Just someone he met in an airplane and made friends with"

   "My mistake, sorry"

   "It's fine" She waved it off, "Um... may I ask you something?"

   "Yes, sure"

   "Do you think they let animals in there?" She glanced at the hotel.

   "Yes, but only if you're going to check in"

   "Oh..."

   Matthew put his hand on his nape and lowered his gaze down to his feet, "I can... I can take you inside as my guest i-if you want"

   "Is that okay?"

   "I don't mind. You're the first person to remember my name without my needing to remind you"

   'What?'

   "Okay, thank you!" She carefully pulled out her pup out her bag. He glanced at her then at Matthew whom he gave a confused look at.

   "Oatmeal, this is Matthew. He's going to help us get in the hotel so you be nice to him, okay?" He nodded and she held him close to her.

 

"He's very cute" Matthew said as they got inside the ever-familiar lobby.

   "Thanks. I found the poor thing in a carton box out in the rain and I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left him there"

   "You love puppies?"

   "I love all animals. I used to eat meat when I was a kid but I accidentally watched a documentary about where we get meat and well..." She shivered at the memory, "I wasn't able to stomach any more meat after that"

   "So you're vegan?"

   "Nope, vegetarian. I still drink cow's milk"

   "But, you're against eating meat?" They entered the elevator.

   "Not really 'against' per se. I mean I know that meat is delicious, I mean I used to eat it but I guess I was traumatized at the sight of a goat losing its head to a machete"

Matthew chuckled, "I see"

   "Does that make me picky?"

   "No, I... I think it's sweet" He glanced at her and they exchanged smiles.

 

"Here we are. Room 1776"

   "Thanks, Matthew"

   "You can call me Mattie"

   "Okay, thanks Mattie"

   The young woman tapped on the door with her knuckles, "Alfred? It's me. I came to get my game"

   Nothing.

   "Alfred?" She knocked again.

   Nothing.

   "That's weird" She turned to Matthew, "Do you think he's asleep?"

   "I do. Believe me it isn't weird, I knew that telling him about the meeting wouldn't make a difference"

   "Then why did you?"

   "Because... no matter what I do he's still my brother"

   "Aaw"

  "Please don't say 'aw'" He began to blush, "I-I don't really do well when girls stare at me either"

   "Is that so?"

   "Yeah but... m-mostly when they smell nice, n-no I-I mean...!" His cheeks were hot.

   The young woman giggled, "You're so adorable, Mattie" She rubbed Oatmeal's nose, "But I should probably just come back when he's you know, awake"

   "No, you can" Mattie averted his gaze.

   "Yeah?"

   "Y-you can wait in my suite if you want. That is if... is you don't have anything else to do"

   She grinned, "I'll take your offer, Mr. Canada"

 

"Woah..." She was expecting something like Alfred's bachelor pad but the Matthew's suite was quite cozy.

   There was a brick fireplace attached to the wall with an antique clock on top of it. The walls were dark beige, complimented by the dark furniture.

   It was like the inside of a cabin hidden in the winter woods.

   "Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable" Matthew shut the door and took off his cream coat before heading towards the kitchenette.

   "Are the rooms not identical?" She asked.

   "Only the VIP rooms are unique from the rest, they were made to fit the guests' tastes"

   "Oh..." She was a little taken aback by the casual way he spoke of the room with luxury that would give a regular person a heart attack. After observing the room for a short while, she found a comfortable spot on the burgundy couch, setting Oatmeal down beside her.

   "Who're you?"

   She turned around and let out a brief shriek, quickly hugging the barking Oatmeal as she shot up to her feet.

   A baby polar bear.

   "What is it? Are you okay?" Matthew appeared with two white mugs with maple leaves on them.

   "Who're you?" The bear asked the blonde boy who looked exasperated Matthew answered, "I'm your owner"

   "D-d-did that b-b-bear just t- _talk_?"

   "ARF! ARF!" Oatmeal barked loudly.

   The young man seemed to have grasped the situation and instantly tried to calm her down, "No, no it's okay. Just, just calm down. Breathe. I can explain"

 

"So let me get this straight" [Name] attempted to comprehend everything that Matthew just told her for the last ten minutes, "Y-you're the personification of Canada, and Alfred is... America?"

   "Yes"

   "And there are more of you?"

   "As many countries there are"

   "Y-you mean to tell me... that you are Canada _the_ country, a-and the talking polar bear is just one of the many other unknown creatures there are?"

   "Yes"

   The girl fell back on her seat with stupor on her face, "Wow, I... _wow_ " Oatmeal turned his attention from Kumajirou whom he was having a staring contest with to his owner, nestling his head in the gap between her ankles.

   "I know it sounds crazy, and I normally don't tell this to every person I meet but after you just saw Kumahiro—"

   "You told me his name is Kumajirou"

   "Right, so after you saw Kumarijou I had to report you to my superior and he'd have your memories wiped out"

   "...So why didn't you?"

   Matthew raised his hand, shaking his head, "I-I don't know. You're the first friend I made who didn't mistake me for Alfred or forgot my name the second time we met, a-and I like that in a person!" His sudden outburst surprised both of them but the girl's lips folded into a small smile.

   "Matt! Open up will ya, bro?" Alfred banged on the other side of the door.

   "Well, he's awake" She and the Canadian got up.

   "Matt, c'mon, I—"

   "Yes, Alfred?" Matthew cut his brother's words short when he answered the door.

   "I lost my tie, and I need to borrow yours"

   "Didn't you bring any extras?"

  "No, but I know you did"

   "Fine" Matthew sighed in exasperation, "I'll go get one"

   Alfred flashed his award-winning smile, "Sweet. Thanks, bro!"

   Matthew left Alfred and [Name] alone. The former only just then noticed the latter and out of habit, embraced her "Dudette, I missed you so much!"

   "Alfred, we just spent hours together last night playing video games"

   "Yeah I know but that's not enough!"

   "Well, I'm here now"

   "You came to see me?"

   "Uh, sure... No I only came to get my video game"

   "That's mean, dudette!" She threw her head back, laughing "I'm kidding. I also came to tell you that I had an awesome night with you"

   "Likewise" He winked. She rolled her eyes.

   "Alfred, I only brought three extras. Now, do you want the navy blue one or the cornflower blue?" Matthew reappeared, holding two ties of different shades of blue.

   "I dunno" Alfred's eyes gazed at the first tie then to the second back and forth. He turned to the girl next to him, "What do you think?"

   "Let's see..." She took the ties from Matthew and then held both up to Alfred. She occasionally put away one trying to contemplate if the other was better, "Hm..." She switched the ties, placing each on his chest before deciding: "Both look good on you. But I think navy blue is more appealing."

   "Think so?" He asked but his eyes were on her

   "Yep"

  "All right thanks" He took the tie, his hand held hers a little too longer than necessary but quick enough as to not catch notice, "C'mon, I'll give you back your game" Before stepping outside the room, [Name] called for Oatmeal and looked at Matthew, "You know you're a really sweet guy, Mattie... I like you" She said and let the door swing close after her and her pup. Her words left Matthew blushing furiously.

*******

Alfred handed her the DVD, "Here you go"

   "Thank you" She stuffed it inside her leather backpack, "I heard you guys have a meeting to attend to so I'll just be on my way"

   "Hey"

   "Yeah?"

   "Do you wanna come over some time again? You know, doesn't even have to be videogames maybe we could hang out at the arcade again"

   She put her hands on her hips and a smirk found its way to her lips "Is that an invitation to a date?"

   "That depends, are you going to say yes?"

   "Sorry, I... I don't really go on dates. Too busy with my studies and all" 'And I still haven't recovered from my first boyfriend'

   "Oh no, no I meant to say as in like, y'know, like a playdate"

   She raised an eyebrow in suspicion "A 'playdate'? Are you serious?"

   "No, not playdate. I meant to say, hang out—do you wanna hang out some time?"

   She opened her mouth, head down before closing her lips and opening them again as she faced him "Okay"

   "I totally understand if you don't but—wait, really?"

   "Yeah, I would like to hang out some time"

   Alfred couldn't stop himself "Great, great"

   "Great" She nodded.

   "So um, just come over or whatever if you want. Or I'll call you"

   "Sure" She grinned.

   "So, I'll see you"

   "See you" She picked up her dog and got out the suite.

*******

"Oatmeal, did you like Kumajirou?" The girl asked her pup, who tailed her as she walked back to her block. He barked to say 'yes'. She giggled "That's good to hear. Because I get a feeling that we’ll be seeing those two brothers a lot"

   "THIEF! Get back here!" [Name] heard someone with a heavy German accent yell from a distance. Oatmeal spread his legs in an aggressive manner. His short brown tail stood stiffly behind him. He began growling, which soon blew up into angry barking, and [Name] saw that a lanky man in a grey hoodie was running towards her with a camera in his hand.

   "Thief!"

   "Get out of my way!" The girl watched him lift his arm as he came faster and faster towards her, ready to shove her out of the way.

 


	11. Smirk

"Get out of my way!" The girl watched him lift his arm as he came faster and faster towards her, ready to shove her out of the way.

   Everything happened in a flash. She didn't dodge or scream as most bystanders would have, instead in one swift motion she caught the crook's wrist and used her free hand to grab his nape and force him down to crouch. Locking his arm, she kneed his stomach then his groin before stepping on his toes with the heel of her boot. With a groan, the man let go of the camera he held and fell to ground, folding himself into a fetal position with his hands on his groin attempting to stop the pain.

   "Hey!"

   She turned around and the three guys approached her.

   "Are you all right?" The black-haired one was Japanese, the girl recognized his accent and the way his tongue had difficulty with 'l', rolling it with the 'r'.

   "Poor bella, that must have been so scary! Are you okay?" The brunette with a single strand of hair standing up from the rest and amber eyes pulled the girl into a friendly embrace in attempt to comfort her. Though it was completely unnecessary for she wasn't shaken at all.

   "I'm fine, but" She handed the brunette—Italian, she assumed—the camera that the thief dropped, "This is yours, right?"

   "Ah, yes!" The Japanese held the camera to his chest and bowed, _"D_ _ō_ _mo arigat_ _ō_ _gozaimasu"_

   "That was a close call" The tallest of the three young men who had slicked back blonde hair and icy blue eyes spoke, "Are you injured anywhere, miss?"

   She didn't answer though. She thought that the voice and sense of seriousness was familiar. 'This guy, and that accent, I swear I've seen him before...'

   "Pet Society!"

   "I'm sorry?"

   "You gave me a bag of dog food once" She picked up Oatmeal who was growling at the man on the concrete, "Oatmeal, say 'thank you' to the man who gave me your food" The puppy stared at the blonde before waving his paws affectionately as if trying to reach him.

   "What a cute puppy!"

_"Kawaii"_

   The brunettes cooed, doting on the tiny ball of fur.

   "Uh..." The blonde stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The girl noticed this and spoke to him, "I'm [Name] by the way. Oatmeal really loved the dog food"

   "Y-you're welcome" He replied, surprised when she talked to him.

   "Sorry but I didn't get your names"

   The brunette turned to her "I'm Feliciano, this is Kiku" he gestured at the man who was taking photos of the puppy who stared adorably at the lens of the camera, "And this" He patted the blonde on the shoulder, "Is our friend, Ludwig"

   Suddenly, he had an idea, "Bella, do you wanna eat dinner with us?"

   "What?" She and Ludwig said in unison.

   "I really like you, so do you wanna have dinner with us? Our treat"

   The girl didn't think much for her answer. She found the bubbly Italian's openness to be refreshing. Nodding she said, "Who doesn't like free food?"

   "It's decided then!"

 

 

"I can't believe that this place lets animals in the restaurant" [Name] said, watching Oatmeal devour a bowl of chef's secret dog food.

   The trio brought the young woman to Rouxhearst. It was a fancy four-star bistro, which shared the same owner with Rosewater Inn where the three men were staying in (she suspected that, after all the things she's witnessed in the past few days, that they were somehow related to Alfred and Matthew and Ivan, and they may also be "countries". The fact that Alfred told her that his Ferrari 458 was from "a friend named 'Feliciano'" played a huge part on that).

   Much like the hotel, the restaurant was classy. Rich rosewood furniture, VIP rooms separated by ceiling-to-floor glass dividers, beautiful crystal and gold chandeliers hanging above the guests, priceless paintings framed and hanged on the iridescent champagne walls.

   "The owner is a very fun person" Feliciano said over a mouthful of pasta and tomato sauce.

   "You've met him?"

   "Actually, the owner is a 'her'" Ludwig corrected, "She is quite... vivacious and peculiar but very good at her job"

   "She loves animals" Kiku added, "She even treats Mr. Ludwig's dogs like they're her children"

   "Is she like Nagi from Hayate the Combat Butler?" [Name] asked, giggling quietly, not expecting them to get it.

   Kiku whose usually emotionless brown eyes widened, "You watch anime, [Name]-san?"

   [Name]’s face lit up. "Yes! And I read mangas and light novels too. I like to keep an open mind with the things I read"

   "Have you read Black Butler?"

   "Have I?" She beamed, "I love Sebastian"

   "That's very nice to hear, me too!" She and Kiku placed their hands over their left breasts and in unison said in a painfully-exaggerated, fake English accent, "Yes, my Lord" They burst out laughing much to Ludwig's confusion and Feliciano's joy.

   "This is so nice, ve! Jap—I mean, Kiku, I rarely see you laugh like this"

   "Is that so?" Kiku glanced at the girl who smiled at him, causing him to blush and avert his gaze.

   "Look, Ludwig" Feliciano tugged on the blonde’s blazer, "Kiku is blushing!"

   "You don't have to yell!" Ludwig scolded.

   The girl giggled "Well, I finally get it" she sipped her tomato soup from a spoon, "That explains why they let animals in the hotel"

   "You've been there, bella?"

   "Yeah. It's really complicated. First time was when I was invited for lunch by this Russian guy named Ivan Braginsky and—"

   Awed, shocked silence fell over the room and everyone, save for Oatmeal who ate his food with avaricious gluttony, gave her a look like she just sprouted extra heads and limbs.    The girl shrunk under everyone's gaze, "Wha—did I say something I wasn't supposed to?"      

   Nobody said a word until Ludwig cleared his throat, "It's nothing. It's just a surprise that someone like him would do that and you accepted his offer"

   "I'm sorry, what's that supposed to mean?" She wasn't offended, just really confused.

   "He isn't really someone whose appearance screams, well, 'friendly'"

   "That's—" She let out a short scoff, shifting her weight on her chair, "That's ridiculous! Ivan Braginsky has to be the biggest sweetheart I've ever met. He even offered me a tour around the place on my first day here"

   They, including Ludwig, became more astonished. The girl sighed; she had to do something. She shook her head and forced a smile, "But enough about me" She flapped her hands in the air, "Ludwig, you have dogs—mind telling me their names, please?"

   "Uh, yes" He picked up quickly at what she was trying to do, "I have Blackie, Berlitz and Aster. Aster is a puppy though"

   "A puppy! Did they come here with you?" She seemed to have lost the fake smile and it was replaced by a genuine one almost instantly.

   "Ja, the owner is fond of them so she lets me bring them whenever I check in"

   "Oh, I have an idea!" Feliciano, instantly forgetting about the earlier ordeal, raised his fork, "Maybe you two can walk them together sometime? Oh, and maybe we can even run with her" He turned to her, "You said you run, right?"

   She shrugged, "Yeah, sometimes just to clear my head and catch a break from sitting on my butt for too long"

   "What do you say, Kiku?" He glanced over the plate of salmons and tuna at his friend who nodded, still refusing to meet [Name]'s eyes.

   "Ludwig?" He turned to Ludwig who sighed but nodded, "It's-a settled then. We'll see you, tomorrow morning, bella!" He said to the girl who giggled at his cute child-like enthusiasm. He reminded her of Alfred, but a more childish version and with less cursing.

   'Alfred...' She couldn't help but remember what happened in the hotel before she got inside the elevator. The fierceness in Alfred's usually bright and happy eyes and the piercing iciness that Ivan showed... She couldn't get it out of her head.

*******

"Huh?" [Name] was in her workout gear: cotton candy blue hoodie over a black sports bra and black sweatpants paired with white running shoes.

   She woke up early, or to be more precise, Oatmeal woke up early—around dawn, and licked her face until it got so sticky she was forced to get up to wash it. From a few feet away she could see Ludwig's muscular figure standing over the green grass of the park where they all agreed to meet.

   But that was it: he was the only one there.

   "Where are the others?" She asked when she approached Ludwig, Oatmeal right behind her.

   He sighed, "Kiku arrives on time while Feliciano tends to oversleep"

   "Looks like we both came early"

   "Yes, you're right"

   "Say, where're your dogs?" She looked behind him, expecting to see a German shepherd and a Doberman, with a golden-furred Labrador puppy with them. But there was none.    Aside from the three of them, the entire block was deserted.

   "They're with... the Rosewater head" Ludwig rubbed his nape.

   She laughed, "Well, that's a shame" She turned to Oatmeal, "Sorry but it looks like we'll be spending time with a human only" She returned her attention to Ludwig. "That's not a bad thing, of course"

 

"...I wonder what's taking them so long" The girl asked nobody in particular. She and Ludwig had spent an entire half hour talking about random stuff, mostly about their canines and potato dishes. They were having fun, much to Ludwig's surprise, but the girl accidentally glanced on her watch and saw that it had been thirty minutes and questioned why their companions have not yet arrived. As if on cue, Ludwig's phone buzzed.

   With a beep, he answered it.

   "Hello, Kiku?" He stood up from his place next to [Name] on the grass, "Yes... Is that so?"    He let out a sigh "Ja" He put back his phone in his pocket and returned to the girl.

   "What is it?"

   "Something happened and Kiku was asked to speak with his superior. As for Feliciano, I'm pretty certain that he's forgotten about today"

   "That's a pity... But we can have fun on our own, right?"

   Ludwig stiffened. He seldom talked to, much less spent much time with a woman whom he had no important business with. Sure he managed to strike up a fairly favorable conversation with her but that was because she started them. However, he couldn't really just brush her off, it would be impolite. Plus, to be frank, he sort of enjoyed her company.    He felt... calm.

   He had just realized that now that they were not with Feliciano or Kiku.

   "I'm sorry" He blurted out only to cover his mouth with a gloved hand in regret.

   "Excuse me?" The girl raised her eyebrow.

   "Y-you're stuck with me, instead of laughing with Feliciano and Kiku"

   "Hey now don't bring yourself down like that. I mean we had fun waiting, didn't we?" She got up, brushed imaginary dirt off her pants "We can run without them. That is... if you're all right with that. Are you?"

   Ludwig hesitated but replied, "O-of course I am"

 

"That felt awesome!" [Name] slowed down and leaned on a tree bark for support. Oatmeal hopped around her feet.

   "Really?" Ludwig who didn't look one bit tired.

   "Yes, and ow!" She put a hand on her side, which pulsated hotly, "And painful"

   "You're just not used to it. Are you sure you've done this before?" He asked with uncharacteristic arrogant smirk. Now where did [Name] see a smirk like that before?

   "No fair, you look like you do this all the time"

   "Nobody forced you"

   "HEY, WEST!"

   [Name] heard Ludwig mutter something under in his breath, something German and something bad.

   She raised her toes and feet a bit to see over Ludwig's shoulder. An albino in a Prussian blue coat and black slacks waved at them; behind him were two full-grown dogs, a puppy, and—

   'A bird?' The young woman thought as she noticed the yellow little bird flying behind the arrogant albino.

   "Your dogs are back from that rich Rosewater wench's lair!"

   "Bruder..."

   'What? Bruder... BROTHER?' The girl's eyes widened at the realization. No wonder that smirk looked familiar but...

   "Huh?" Gilbert blinked but grinned upon seeing [Name], "Looks like we meet again, lady"

   Ludwig's head jolted upward, exasperation changed to surprise "What, y-you two know each other?"

   "Yep, we shared one wet, wet ride. Isn't that right?" Gilbert cackled.

   Her eyebrow twitched. These two as brothers. It was incomprehensible. Ludwig was so responsible and gentlemanly, Gilbert was... _ugh_. Then again, they shared the same smirk.

   "He gave me a ride home when I was stuck in the rain. Nothing more" She explained, relieving Ludwig but putting a pout on Gilbert's pale face.

   "You're such a bore"

   "I told you not to call a lady that"

   "You're no lady"

   "You're a jerk, Gilbert"

   "Aw, and to think I was planning on returning your Winnie the Pooh book when I saw you again" He sighed, feigning sadness, "Now I think I should just keep it to myself"

   "Do you have it with you?" She ignored his act, relieved that her book was somehow safe.

   "Sure, it's inside my car"

 

"Here it is" Gilbert pulled out Miss Maddie's book from the backseat. It was still wrapped in [Name]'s sweater so that it could be protected from the rain.

   "Oh thank goodness" She reached out for it but couldn't as Gilbert have stretched his arms upward. Since he was taller than her, [Name] couldn't grab the book. She growled, annoyed "What are you doing?"

   "You think you can get your book that easily? You have to give me something in return"

   "Do enlighten me, your royal heinous" she said sarcastically.

   "Tsch, tsch" He shook his head and clicked his tongue, "That is not very polite. But since you're [Name] the Awesome me will forgive you"

   "Good, now give me the book!" She jumped but failed to retrieve it.

   "Kiss me."

   "What?" [Name] and Ludwig said in unison. [Name] was understandably irritated, but Ludwig's tone was hard to decipher.

   "You heard me. If you want your precious book then you need to pay up"

   "This is sexual harassment, you know"

   "I'd be lying if I told you that’s the first time I heard that"

   "Like you're not a liar"

   "You really don't want me to give you back the book, huh?"

   "Fine!" She stomped her feet, "I'll do it"

   "Do what?" He grinned, arching his eyebrows teasingly.

   She bit down on her lip, "...Kiss you"

   "Great, now pucker up" He bent down, but just when he was about to close his eyes, he caught [Name] drawing in her elbow. Fast as ever, Gilbert dodged, but rather than punch him as she made him think, [Name] swung her fist to hit Gilbert's wrist with just enough force to make him let go of the book.

   "I can't believe you fell for that!" She hopped up and down with childlike glee.

   Oatmeal watched her with a wagging tail, Ludwig's reaction was a mix of awe and amusement, and Gilbert could only curse.

 

 

 

 

*Shit

Author's Note: Yay, already done with Conflict 10! Did you guys like it? I want to clarify that Reader-chan is NOT an action girl, just a cute bruiser who takes self-defense classes.

 **IMPORTANT** :

To those who've read this before, you'll notice a slight but important difference in Gilbert's scene: In the previous, unedited version, the Reader actually hits Gilbert and neither of the men (not even the Reader herself) seems to care at all that she assaulted someone. I failed to realize that and I didn't want the Reader to be a person who's okay with physically assaulting a man just because the target is a man, so I edited it.

 


	12. Idiot

"Hey, Arthur" The girl started.

   After spending the morning with Gilbert and Ludwig, [Name] went to the café next to Miss Maddie's store where she and Arthur had spent an hour chatting about their favorite novels. She managed to somehow sneak in the topic about Alfred and Matthew being countries.

   He was in denial at first, but cracked under her innocent, confused eyes and finally admitted to being England and by extension, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. He invited her to his place for further talk. It was a mansion hidden somewhere in the outskirts of London. It had a marble water fountain in the front yard. Rose bushes lined the pathways like an aisle.

   The inside of the mansion was just as dazzling as the outside. A magnificent gold chandelier hung from the ceiling of the living room. The grand staircase had a red carpet covering each step. The pieces of furniture were like something out of Victorian London from the grandfather clock to the couches.

   However, there was something about it that [Name] found depressing.

   "Do you live alone?"

   "Yes, but sometimes the chef or maids would sleep here when I ask them to do some work"

   "Are you close with any of them?"

   "No, not really, why?"

   "Nothing just curious is all" She didn't tell him about the way she felt.

   Arthur's a country who has been alive for centuries, and all that time he has been living alone in such a big house with people who come and go. She thought about Alfred, and Matthew, and Ivan, and all the other countries that have been through a LOT of crap and with no permanent companions other than each other.

   But that was more saddening, for countries would have to go through wars with one another. All she could think of was how lonely it must be. How empty they all feel. Then, a thought came in mind: What if someone did fill that empty space? What if they were human?

   However, she knew that it must be a damn lot more painful to have a human companion when one is a country. Humans age and die, unlike countries that have to continue standing for who knows how long.

   "So, love" Arthur put a tray with two teacups on the coffee table between him and the girl, "What about we talk about Sherlock Holmes?" She smiled and nodded.

*******

"Thanks for the ride, Arthur" She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the Englishman's Audi.

   "Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" He rolled down the passenger seat window after she got out and closed the door.

   "Yes, I'm sure" She giggled, "I'll see you"

   "All right then take care" She waved as the black car rode away from the department store before she pulled out her phone and looked at her shopping list as she entered the building.

   "Apples, apples..." She muttered, looking at the collection of fruits laid before her. However, she paused when she heard familiar voices and laughter. Turning her head she saw three young men by the tomatoes.

   "C'mon now, Lovino!" The tallest of the three who had a Spanish accent said to someone with chocolate brown hair and looked oddly like Feliciano who was also there.

   "No, I'm not-a going to take a stupid picture in here!" The tanned Italian angrily shoved the camera away from his face. Antonio and Feliciano chuckled but the Spaniard noticed [Name] and greeted her, "Chica, I thought I might never see you again"

   "Hey, Antonio" She walked closer.

   "[Name]!" Feliciano tackled her and she—while laughing—returned the hug, "I'm-a sorry I overslept this morning"

   "It's okay"

   "You know each other, Feli?" Antonio asked.

   "Si, she's the girl that took down the thief that stole Kiku's camera" Feliciano explained then turned to the other Italian, "Fratello, this is the ragazza I've been telling you about. Say 'hi'"

   He said nothing.

   "Fratello?"

   "Fine! H-h-hi, there..." He grumbled, refusing to make eye contact. Antonio laughed, "Looks like Lovino has a crush on you, chica. You've made him speechless"

   "Shut up, tomato-bastard!"

   The girl smiled and held out an arm, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lovino, right? I'm [Name]"

   Lovino, clearly surprised, blushed a darker shade of red and hesitantly shook her hand, "Nice to meet you"

   Antonio cut in, asking her how she's been. She nodded at him, "I'm doing fine. Oatmeal has gained some weight"

   "Oh, right, the little puppy! I miss him already"

   "You know you can always come over and visit him"

   Antonio clapped his hands together, "That's great!"

 

After shopping for tomatoes and apples, the four left the store and continued talking until they reach the intersection where they have to separate.

   "Hey, Lovino" The girl turned to the shyer Italian brother when Antonio and Feliciano went back inside the store after realizing that they left one of the shopping bags, "I heard from Toni that you make great chocolate churros. Do you think I can get a taste some time?"

   "Uh, are you sure?"

   "Hm?"

   "People aside from mi fratello and the tomato bastardo don't really like being around me much" She gave him a smile, "I'm sure they just don't get to see this side of you"

   He had a hard time keeping eye contact, "What?"

   "You're blushing and everything, _so_ cute" She teased.

   "Wha—idiot!" His outburst only made the girl giggle as she wanted to make him more comfortable around her. And calling her idiot in his native tongue was a good sign.

   "You" A third voice growled. [Name] stopped laughing before she and Lovino turned around to find a skinny teenager behind them. His face was dimly lit by the streetlights but it was easy to tell that he was glaring at Lovino.

   "You took her away from me" His voice was hoarse.

   Lovino clicked his tongue and [Name] asked him if she knew the stranger. Lovino whispered to her that the teenager's girlfriend had a huge crush on him and apparently left her boyfriend for Lovino. However, Lovino rejected the girl's feelings. "And they still haven't gotten back together, though" He finished.

   "You... it took me some time but I finally found you." Tears spewed out the boy's eyes, "I'll kill you!" He brandished a bowie knife from his back pocket and charged at the Italian. Before Lovino could blink however, [Name] reflexively threw herself in front of him.

   At the same instant, she twisted to her side and gripped the attacker's wrist, which held the blade, along with his shoulder. She quickly forced his arm behind him. She kicked the back of his knee before twisting back his arm and then wrapped her fingers around the knife to rip it out of his palm. Once she had a good grip on the weapon she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying flat on the ground.

   Someone yelled.

   Antonio and Feliciano apparently having witnessed everything, came running. Antonio quickly pinned down the teenager, forcing him to roll over on his stomach and holding his hands behind him.

   "Are you two okay?" Feliciano began crying as he held [Name]. "I'm okay" she rubbed Feliciano's back. She had a look of concern as she asked Lovino, "Are you okay?"

   Lovino was speechless. He gritted his teeth together and pulled the young woman into his arms. He buried his face into her hair, "You idiot! You shouldn't have done that, I could've taken care of him myself. The fucking bastard had a knife!" The girl was surprised at his actions but smiled wearily through his shirt, letting him shower her head with tears.

   "We better go take him to the police" Antonio said, forcing the boy to his feet.

 

"Thanks for walking me home" [Name] said as she and the three Latinos reached her apartment. She opened the door and flicked open the light switch, "Come in, I'll make you guys some coffee or something"

   "Oatmeal, I'm back" She said as she closed the door once everyone was inside. A high-pitched bark was the reply as Oatmeal came running to [Name]'s arms.

   "He is such a cute puppy" Feliciano petted him. Lovino did the same, though noticeably more stiffly. Antonio followed her as she walked to the fridge. "Toni? If you're looking for the bathroom it's the one with the purple door"

   "Oh, no it's not that. I just wanted to thank you for saving Lovi"

   "It's nothing. I don't let people hurt my friends"

   "Is that what we are?"

   "You tell me" She smiled, and Antonio did the same. She then remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot about your jacket!"

 


	13. Jealousy

[Name] couldn't believe the situation she was in.

   She thought about making an excuse but the evidence was concrete, clear as day. Even to Feliciano whose amber eyes stared at her, wide and surprised. Kiku and Ludwig were also baffled, too baffled to even blush or stutter out something.

 

**ROUGHLY 24 HOURS EARLIER**

It was supposed to be an uneventful Saturday for [Name] who planned on studying for several hours before finishing Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. She was the type to devour a book in one day when given a chance, and depending on her mood may start and finish another one. She didn't have any plans with Arthur, or Alfred or any of her somewhat newly found friends.

   When the package arrived outside her door that noon she had no idea who would've sent her such a thing: a rectangular gift box half her size wrapped in white paper and a gold ribbon tied to a bow at the lid. It was fancy, almost suspicious.

   She decided to bring it in though, and that's when she saw it. The white card with gold accents. An invitation. It read:

 

_Bella, fratello and I bought this for you. We think that it'll suit you perfectly. We're hoping that you can attend the party that will be held at the Rosewater Inn this evening. We want to introduce you to more of our friends. Don't worry about your ride, we have that covered for you. Please, come. It's going to be fun!_

_With love,_

_Feli_

 

 

 

**PS**

_We'll also send someone for Oatmeal so while you're partying he can make friends with Ludwig's dogs at the hotel's pet spa._

 

The girl, curious, laid the box down on the couch and gently tugged the bow and removed ribbon. Lifting the lid up, she peeked inside and she almost gasped.

   Inside the box, protected by translucent pink and blue paper was a scarlet mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline. She was touched by the gesture and she thought that, knowing the Vargas brothers too well, returning the dress and declining their offer would only upset them. So she spent the majority of the afternoon preparing for the night's event.

 

"We're here, miss" Said Cedric, the stoic English chauffer of the black limousine that was hired by the Vargas brothers to pick the young woman up for the party. He got out the vehicle, surprising [Name], and walked over to her door to open and help her out.

   "Oh, thank you" She placed her hand over his gloved one and stepped out the car and onto the bare pavement of the Rosewater Inn's front. Cedric bowed and with a tip of his black cap, returned inside the limo and drove away.

   With a deep breath and hesitance in her movement, she stepped inside five-star hotel lobby, which was more crowded than usual with various people. Women were in fancy floor-length dresses and men in custom-tailored three-piece suits. [Name] gulped. She felt out of place and was considering of escaping before it was too late... but then it was.

   "Bella!" Feliciano's voice hovered above the noises of the strangers. She forced a smile on her lips and greeted him and Lovino who was tailing him.

   "You look breathtaking!" Feliciano gave her a hug, "I knew that the dress would look great on you. Right, fratello?"

   She and the younger brother turned to Lovino who had his gaze cast downwards.

   "Lovi?" The girl muttered, "Is something wrong?"

   "N-no... I-it's just that..." He hesitated, "Y-you look l-l-l..."

   "L...?"

   "LOVELY!" "There they are!" Lovino's voice overlapped with Antonio's, catching all three's attention.

   "Wow, chica, you look beautiful!" Antonio complimented. The girl smiled, "Not looking so bad yourself" It was her first time seeing Antonio, even Feliciano and Lovino, in a suit. Speaking of Lovino, the girl heard him swear under his breath to which she turned to him and said: "You look lovely tonight, too, Lovi" In turn, his cheeks burned a bright red.

   "C'mon, the party's already starting" Antonio grabbed [Name]'s hand and led her inside the one of the hotel ballrooms.

   The moment she was inside, she recognized several faces and forms. One she never expected to ever see again. Not here anyway, in this hotel with this many unfamiliar faces and familiar faces. The coincidence was without a doubt a real bitch. Almost like something out a cheap, cliché romance novel or some girl's reverse harem fantasy.

   But this was different.

   It wasn't a harem, well certainly not one that she wanted. Not with her first love and first boyfriend in it. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but notice Francis' shoulder-length blonde hair brushed his ironed suit. He had that flirtatious smile on his face and was chatting with some women and girls that [Name] didn't know. She had to hide. She didn't care that Francis was the one who didn't see her at the airport, she just wanted to ignore him and hide from the embarrassment of past mistakes that he brought with his very presence.

   "Um, Feli" She tapped her friend's shoulder, "I-I'm just gonna go drink or whatever, okay?"

   "All right, bella. But hurry okay? I still have to introduce you to my big brother Francis"

   'Mother. Fucker.' She thought. What were the chances that the Francis she knew and Feliciano's "big brother Francis" were one and the same?

   She tried to calm herself down by pouring herself a glass of... whatever was in the bowl. Juice, punch—she didn't care. Suddenly, a familiar calloused hand touched hers that held the silver ladle. Startled, she lifted her head and saw Ivan's face, partially hidden by his light periwinkle scarf.

   'Does he always wear a scarf?' She asked herself.

   He smiled, "Hello, sunflower"

   "I-Ivan. Nice to see you again"

   "Likewise" He said, and then turned to the glass in her hand. She didn't notice it before but it was already overflowing, "You're that thirsty, da?"

   She laughed it off, "Yeah, you can say that"

   "Not that I'm not happy with it but why are you here, sunflower?"

   "Oh, a friend invited me"

   His purple eyes narrowed slightly, though he was still smiling. The iciness he showed back then when she came to the hotel with Alfred was present, "Was it Alfred?"

   "No, no. It was um, Feliciano Vargas. Do you know him?"

   His cold glare disappeared, "Ah, Feliciano. Yes, I know him"

   That confirmed her suspicions. She still couldn't believe though, it was like the Universe or some force was connecting her to all these people. It was almost scary.

   "May I dance with you, sunflower?" Ivan interrupted her thoughts. She suddenly realized that the lively music suddenly mellowed down to what would be a couple's slow dance.

   "I-I don't really dance" She blushed, "In public anyway"

   "Don't worry about it, sunflower" He offered his hand, "With me, nobody will be laughing at you. I promise"

   She observed him. There was something with the way he spoke. And his smile, it was almost like that of a child's who killed ants for fun. Nonetheless, she reluctantly agreed by taking his hand.

   He led her to the dance floor where he whispered, "It's okay, just relax. I'll lead, all right?" She nodded quietly. Almost obediently.

   As they danced across the room, [Name] could feel it. She shrunk beneath everyone, seriously, everyone's surprised eyes. She even caught a glimpse of Alfred whose eyes glared at her partner.

   "Ignore everyone. Rest your head on my chest if you want" She did just that. She couldn't look at anyone's astonished face. Among those was probably her ex-boyfriend whom she brutally clocked in the jaw.

   "You’re warm" She heard the Russian mutter quietly through her hair.

   "Sorry?"

   "You’re warm, sunflower."

   She wanted to ask him again what he was trying to imply, but then saw the peaceful, childlike smile on his face. Not maniacal or psychotic, but warm and kind like he finally found something that made him feel at ease. She kept her lips closed until the end of the dance.

   "Thank you for the dance, sunflower. I've never had that much fun in years" Ivan squeezed her shoulders before walking away with his scarf flowing behind him like hair. She watched his back until she was pulled to yet another broad chest.

   "Dudette, you're okay!" Alfred exclaimed. He along with Matthew, Gilbert and Ludwig had approached her after the song ended.

   "I don't really see why I shouldn't be" Once again, she struggled to breathe in his hold.

   "Are you feeling all right, frau?" Gilbert asked, surprisingly showing concern. His arrogance was gone, his smirk as well. Instead his brows were furrowed.

   "I'm fine, what is it with you guys?" She shrugged out of Alfred's hug.

   "You danced with Ivan" Matthew's soft voice held a sigh, "That's what's with them"

   "What?" She stared at them in disbelief.

   "Did that cold-hearted puppy-killer hurt you?" Alfred cupped her face in his palms. She removed them.

   "I'm fine. I don't see why you guys are freaking out. Ivan's nice"

   "Nuh-uh!" Alfred began talking about how much and why he hated the Russian, but his speech eventually turned away from its path and he started talking about burgers and rainbow-colored candies. The girl rolled her eyes but laughed at his gestures and overall childishness.

   However, Alfred was cut short when Gilbert strangled him with an arm around the neck and shoulders.

   "Alfred, bro, may I have a talk with you in private, please?" He hissed but grinned at you "Excuse us, for a moment" He then dragged the American away in a corner, leaving the young woman with Matthew and Ludwig.

   "You guys have your hands full with them, huh?" She said, facing the two. However, she had caught them staring at her for whatever reason that she didn't know. She raised a brow and they looked away with flushed cheeks.

   "Are you two okay?"

   "J-ja"

   "Never better"

   They were lying but she let them be, and instead asked a question, "So, what have you guys been up to?"

   They said nothing.

   "Guys?"

   "Huh?" They blinked in unison.

   "What is up with you guys?" She asked, "I mean Gilbert and Alfred spacey sure, but you two?"

   "[Name]" Matthew muttered.

   "Yeah?"

   "I-it's not any of my business. But a-are you sure you're not dating Alfred or anyone?"

   "No" She said then flashed him a teasing smirk, "You interested, Mattie?"

   "T-that's n-not what I—"

   "Poppet!" She turned around and Arthur had made it in front of her.

   "Hey" She greeted and gave him a friendly hug which was short-lived but to which Arthur indulged himself in for as long as it was, earning a few resentful glances from a handful of people.

   "Poppet, you look beautiful tonight" He held her wrists and glanced at her dress before smiling at her.

   "Thank you, Feliciano and Lovino sent it to me"

   "Wait, Lovino did what?" Ludwig asked out of the blue. The girl turned to him, "He and Feli bought it for me. That's what their invitation said"

   Ludwig fell back into silence.

   "There's something I need to ask you, in private" Arthur whispered to her ear and then turned to Ludwig and Matthew "Will you pardon us, gentlemen?" He put a hand on [Name]'s back and led her towards one of the ten-foot tall glass windows.

   "What is it?" She asked once they were out of the two men's earshot, "Another book recommendation special?" She joked.  

   He chuckled lightly, but wiped his bushy brows—a nervous habit. [Name] had picked up on it, she didn't know when but she knew that they've grown close enough to understand each other's behavior.

   "Arthur what's wrong?"

   "Love, I-I..."

   "You...?"

   "Bloody Hell this is so infuriating!" He loosened his tie a bit, trying to breathe before looking at her straight in the eye, "Poppet, would you go—"

   "[Name]?" A voice that [Name] almost had forgotten about for the evening interrupted Arthur and she felt her ears—along with the rest of her—go into shock.

   Arthur tsched and shifted his gaze over to the Frenchman behind him, "Bloody frog, what do you want now?"

   Francis didn't even blink or respond to Arthur, he kept his eyes on [Name] who froze on her spot. They were both silent. Arthur looked back and forth with surprise, "Y-you know each other?"

   [Name] licked her teeth, clutching her purse she gulped, "I need to go" She fast-walked out the ballroom and into the hall. However, Francis ran up to her calling her name. Arthur remained standing in his place, unable to comprehend what just happened and was happening.

   "[Name], wait" Francis jogged up to her pretty quickly as she had a hard time running on three inches. He grabbed her arm. She turned around to face him. Not angry, not sad, just annoyed.

   "What is it Francis?" She sounded bored.

   He loosened his tie.

   "Well?"

   "Look, I know you're mad, you're furious. But you need to listen to me. Just please hear me out" He was begging. She wanted to say 'no', she wanted to walk away, but for some reason she wanted to hear him explain himself.

   "Fine"

   "...I only didn't come to the airport because... because I didn't want to say goodbye. I hate goodbyes. I've always heard it, all the time from people I love"

   [Name] remained silent.

   She and Francis had taken a seat in the empty restaurant right across the ballroom. Since then she's said not a single word, simply listened to Francis. She didn't look at him either, her eyes were glued on her black stilettos.

   "I'm not asking you to get back together with me again, I..." He got off his iron chair and knelt in front of her. He took her small warm hands in his, but she didn't budge or react, "I just... I won't ever be able to live with myself with you hating me"

   She didn't say anything.

   "I... I don't have to be your boyfriend again. I love you and I want you happy. I... We don't need to start anew. I just want you to forgive me"

   Several minutes of not speaking had passed when [Name] adjusted her face so she could be looking at Francis face to face. After a while, her features softened, "...Fine. Let's be friends"

   Francis beamed and flung himself onto her. She felt him trembling, 'Is he trying not to cry?'

 

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to the party with me?" Francis asked as he fixed his hair and tie. [Name] nodded, "Not yet. I wanna rest my feet a bit"

   He grinned, "All right. I'll be on my way, then" He waved and left the empty restaurant. She stayed inside for a couple of minutes after he left.

   She stretched her arms upward, standing up. Lifting a palm to her sore forehead she let out a sigh, "I need a drink" Luckily, there was an open bar right in front of the restaurant. There was only the bartender quietly wiping a wine glass clean.

   [Name] took a seat by the counter, "Hi, can I get a scotch please?"

   "Sure thing" The bartender replied and turned away. While waiting for her drink, she started tapping on her lap with her fingers. Someone eventually took a seat as well, "Glass of aquavit please" He said.

   "Here you go" The bartender slid a pint towards [Name] and she caught it, almost knocking it over.

   "Thanks" She said.

   The stranger glimpsed at her hand "That beer looks a little flat, doesn't it?" She recognized his accent, she had a professor who shared the same Danish accent back in college. She turned to him. His gold hair stood up in spikes, however, she couldn't see his eyes clearly beneath the dim champagne lighting of the bar. He wore a red tie with his pressed suit. [Name] wondered if he was part of the party.

   "It's actually scotch" She replied.

   "Scotch? Hn" He moved down two seats so he'd be right beside her, "That's a little strong for a little lady, isn't it?"

   She scoffed, "Don't try to hit on me. I am not in a flirting mood"

   "Fine" He took the aquavit from the bartender and gulped it all down. At the same time, the young woman had chugged down about half of her drink.

   "Wow" He was amused, "Thirsty?"

   "Apparently"

   "Can I have a sip?"

   "I don't think so"

   "Not now maybe" Then he muttered something with a playful smile.

   "I don't speak Danish" She put down the pint "And you're not getting lucky"

   "We'll see" He smirked flirtatiously.

*******

[Name]'s eyebrows creased and she rolled over, putting both hands beneath her chin. Something was wrong though; she smelled alcohol and a faint hint of men's cologne. Opening her eyes she met a pair of crystal blue ones.

   "Morning" He greeted with a smirk. The girl shrieked and jumped out with such force that she fell out of the king-sized bed. She hit the floor with a thump, tangled in white sheets. Her head pounded but she didn't care.

   "Oh my, God. No, no, no!" She peeked beneath the comforter and saw that she did not even have any underwear on.

   "That was quite the ride" The blonde said as he watched her look around. Probably for her clothes, he assumed, "Really know how to do your thing"

   "Huh" She finally found her red dress, which (thankfully) had her undergarments. She quickly hid behind the comforter and slipped it all on, "Didn't know I had it in me" Sarcasm leaked out her tone. He was about to ask her what she meant but then it dawned on him.

   "You mean you're a—

   "A virgin. Yes. Well used to, thanks to you" She zipped up the dress and got up, throwing the sheets onto the bed. She saw one of her stilettos with her purse by the door and immediately took them.

   "Wow... I didn't know that"

   "Yeah? Well now you do" She finally found her other shoe. Without bothering to put on her heels she touched the doorknob.

   "Wait" He called.

   "What?" She hissed like an angry viper, struggling to stand up despite her hangover.

   "Aren't you gonna ask me to be your boyfriend or something?"

   "Right, let the guy who took advantage of me in my drunken state to please oh please be my boyfriend!" She gestured.

   "Hey, you're the one who took advantage of me. I don't blame you though, with my looks, it's pretty hard to resist me"

   "Excuse me—" She paused, trying to rack her brain for his name.

   "Mathias" He said, seeing the look she had on her face "My name's Mathias"

   "Right" She stood straight, "Mathias, I don't know what's your deal but I assure you once I leave this door I won't ever be coming back" Hopefully "Good riddance."

   "Now, come on—" He got up just as when she flung the door open.

   She froze. Mathias' suite wasn't empty.

   She suddenly remembered Alfred's and Matthew's suites. They didn't have a bedroom, unlike Mathias whose room was separated from the rest of the suite; there were four other doors as well, and they weren't the ones that led outside.

   "Bella?" Feliciano was surprised, and so was Kiku. And Ludwig. And four other guys that she was sure she had seen from the party.

   All eyes were on her. On all of her woke-up-with-a-hangover state: Her hair had loosened from its beautiful French bun and her locks draped over her bare shoulders, the red satin dress had been crumpled and there was a rip from the hem that almost reached to her waist, and her feet were bare and cold despite the snug carpet beneath them.

   "Hey, look I don't even know your na..." Mathias was out of bed but he was naked from the waist above and was just shimmying into a pair of denim pants.

   "Guys" Gilbert burst inside the suite, "I've looked everywhere but I couldn't find the girl—what the Hell!" His ruby eyes widened upon seeing the girl.

   She gulped, "This..." She drew a short, shallow breath and shook her head; she forced out a scoff, "This is not what it looks like" She dashed out the room and didn't even stop to look at Matthew with Alfred and Ivan who were outside the door.

   Once she retrieved Oatmeal from the spa and called a cab. She never looked back.

 

 

Author's note: Denmark is my favorite. Okay, that's a lie. America, Denmark, 2P!Italy and 2P!America are my favorites.


	14. Persistence

Forty-eight.

   It has been forty-eight hours since the incident with that douchebag Mathias. It has been forty-eight hours since she last spoke to anyone from the party. [Name] couldn't turn her phone off, her parents would've had her head, so she just ignored any call that was from Arthur and Alfred who both had her number.

   'I should probably talk to Feliciano and Lovino' She stared at the photo of the human cerebrum on the page of her textbook, 'I wonder how much that dress costs... Probably a lot. I think I saw it in an issue from Vogue once. This is just too frustrating!' She groaned and slammed her forehead down on the book.

   "What is up with you?" Arin asked, sipping her favorite orange juice, staring strangely at her friend. Allen took a bite off the banana he bought from the cafeteria, "You look pale. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

   'Of course not. Who could sleep properly after what happened?'

   She huffed, "I'm fine"

   "Well, you don't look fine" Arin replied, "Don't push yourself too hard. If you get sick and miss that test next week you'll fail"

   "I know, I know. You're right. I just" She inhaled, "I've been a little distracted these past few days"

   "Oh, distraction, hm?" Arin squinted her eyes suspiciously, "And courtesy of who?"

   "What makes you think it's a 'who'?"

   "Gut instinct"

   "Well, whatever the reason, you're not gonna find out" [Name] tied her hair into a ponytail, "Let's just study"

   'Before a distraction comes up'

   "There she is. [Name]!" A high-pitched voice called out from behind her.

   "Hm, I wonder what Her wants with you" Arin asked.

   "Probably has something to do with that guy" Allen swallowed.

   [Name] straightened her back, 'That guy?'

   'Oh, dear lord no. Please no' [Name] peeked over her shoulder, and once again, her wishes have been ignored. Making his way towards her and her friends' table, following the two-faced wench, was none other than Mathias. (Or, as he she decided to call him in her head "The Blonde Douchebag".) His blonde hair stood up the same way they did the first time they met, but instead of a suit he wore a scarlet shirt with ¾ sleeves and denim jeans. He was smiling like the idiot he was.

   'Don't come here. Don't come here. Don't come here. Don't come here. Don't come here.'

   "Hey, [Name]" Hershey said, "Mathias asked me for you"

   'Oh, shut it, bitch'

   "Thanks, Her" Mathias patted her shoulder. She smiled, "No problem. Bye" She waved at him then at [Name] and her friends before leaving.

   "Can I borrow you for a second?" Mathias asked [Name] who quickly made an excuse.

   She picked up her tray, "Sorry, my friends and I have some studying to do. C'mon guys" She motioned her chin towards the library. Her friends cleaned up their stuff and they left Mathias staring at them.

 

"Spill" Arin demanded when they entered the library.

   "Spill what?"

   "Uh, cute blonde dude shows up in school looking for you and you dodge him. Something's up"

   "Nothing's up. Nothing of importance anyway"

   Arin snickered, leaning on her seat, "Ah, so something is up"

   "Can we please just study?" [Name] sighed.

   She spent the entire day dodging her friend's questions, up until the very end of their little study session. "All right, I'll see you guys tomorrow" [Name] waved at the twins as she exited the library. But once she got to the hall, Mathias ambushed her.

   "May I help you?" She asked, refusing to look at him.

  "I just want to talk"

   "I don't really see what we have to talk about"

   "It's about... you know" He sighed, "I just want—

   [Name] stopped walking and Mathias almost knocked her down. She raised a hand, "Let me just stop you right there. It's bad enough to lose my 'first time' to some guy I met at a bar and not even remember it, no need to make fun of how bad I was" Her voice was steady, but that's what made it piercing.

   "No, it's not that. I just felt bad—"

   "Well, don't" She stomped a foot to make a point, "I don't need your pity. I'd prefer it if you just forget that we ever met. So please, leave me alone" She started walking back home. Mathias tried to follow but she threatened to call the cops if he didn’t leave her alone.

   [Name] had zero energy left once she reached her apartment. Avoiding answering Arin's questions, ignoring a giant Danish jerk, and worrying about that certain event at the party, everything was too much.

   'Maybe I should write them a letter', She thought as she prepared Oatmeal's food, 'Nah, it would be better if I apologized in person'

   Before she could sit down and eat her supper of homemade corn and carrot soup, there was a knock on the door causing Oatmeal to growl at it. [Name] rubbed his back before answering the door. Unfortunately, it was Mathias.

   "I know you said that it be best if we just forget but I—" She cut him off with a loud slam of the door and returned to her seat on the couch. Oatmeal raised his head curiously but she just patted him as she continued to eat her supper.

   'I know!' She got out the shower, wrapping her hair in a soft sea green towel, 'Tomorrow I'll pay them back the money for the dress... but I have no idea what room they're in'

   She let out a frustrated sigh, partly because of her dilemma and partly because she left her nightgown in her bedroom. She stepped out the bathroom, wrapping her body with a towel that could barely cover her thighs. There was a knock, but it didn't sound like the knock from a wooden door. It sounded more like glass. [Name] turned her head and caught Mathias outside the living room window. She let out a gasp as she backed away and almost let go of her towel.

   Mathias' eyes widened when it struck him what he looked like and he waved his hands frantically, "No, wait! I'm sorry!"

   [Name] was already holding her Taser, which was conveniently sitting on a nearby shelf. [Name] threw on her bathrobe just as the same time Mathias somehow managed to unlock the window from the outside and climb in. "Get the Hell away from me!" [Name] clutched her Taser behind her as she observed the Dane's every move.

   "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to talk to you" He shut the window close.

   "Right, remind me to call you when I wake up from a nightmare and maybe you can burst in through the door with a chainsaw and a hockey mask!"

   "No, look, I'm sorry. All right?" He raised his arms "But I came to ask you to go out with me"

   "Oh, is this how you ask girls out? By breaking inside their apartments while they're wrapped in nothing but a towel?"

   "No, normally I ask them at bars, but apparently you're too stubborn"

   "So now it's my fault? What the Hell is wrong with you!"

   "I know, I'm sorry okay? Give me a second chance, please" His eyes were sincere. [Name] saw it, and she grew a bit more understanding.

   "Sorry but I'm not interested in a relationship. Too busy" Her heart started to calm down, "You know the way out, close the door." She headed to her bedroom, grateful that Oatmeal was fast asleep on the bed or he would've started barking and then everyone would find out that the new girl from B13 had a dog with her.

   "Hold on, wait" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, spinning her to a hug "I like you. I really do. One date, please?"

   She didn’t say a word.

   "I'll do anything"

   "Anything?"

   He hesitated but answered, "Anything within reason" He regretted his words but if it meant getting her to go out with him, he'd gladly comply.

   "One date?" She looked at him.

   "One date"

   "No strings attached?"

   "No strings attached" He then thought for a moment then smirked, "Unless you change your mind of course"

   "Don't get too cocky, Dane. I haven't given you an answer yet"

   "Right. So what is it?"

   She licked her lip. She didn't want to never speak to her "friends", and apologizing to the Vargas brothers was the first step in making up, "Fine"

   "Really?" The expression on his face made it clear that he thought that she might not ever give him the chance.

   "Really, but" She raised an index finger, "You get to do me one favor"

   "Got it"

 

'I wonder if they've seen it yet' [Name] recalled how Mathias picked her up from her apartment and showed her to the Vargas' suite. She had the money in her hands (she had Mathias look up the dress for her) and was ready to talk but at the last minute changed her mind, luckily she prepared a letter just in case.

   In the end, after slipping the envelopes inside the door and knocking thrice, [Name] dragged Mathias to the emergency stairs as she didn't want to get caught.

   "Hey" She raised her eyes and saw Mathias' tall form looming over hers. He had a cone of ice cream in each hand. A pout was formed on his face, it was almost hilarious "What's with that distant look in your eyes? If you're thinking about those Italians, I assure you they're fine. They're nice, well, the younger one"

   "Lovino isn't that bad. You just need to give him a chance to open up"

   "Now you're defending one of them? Honestly, you know it's rude to think about another man while on a date with a different person"

   "Polite as ever I see" I retorted.

   He shook his head, "Unbelievable. Just who did you date in the past?"

   "It's 'whom'" I corrected.

   "What?"

   "The sentence is 'Just whom did you date in the past?' not who, and the answer is 'none of your business'"

   He stuck out a tongue before offering an ice cream, "They're my favorite brand, Farfar's. Black Raspberry or Maple Walnut?" [Name] glanced at the cones then back at him. He smiled cheekily. Shrugging she picked the Maple Walnut but regretting it instantly as she remembered the hot chocolate that Matthew once served her the second time they met.

   "A drizzle of maple makes things much more interesting" he had said.

   Mathias sat down next to her on the bench. Licking the ice cream he asked, "Why are you so depressed about the incident? I mean I know you lost your—"It's not just that!" She almost crushed the wafer cone, "You don't get it. They're my friends. I dunno how to face them now"

   "Why are you so desperate to impress them?"

   "I'm not trying to impress them. I want to keep them"

   "What?"

   "I..." She shook her head, "I had a lot of friends back in high school but as time flew by we grew apart and I never saw any of them again"

   When he didn't talk she continued, "It's really easy to lose someone. That's why when you find someone you wanna keep, you do everything to make them stay" She trailed off.

   The two of them remained quiet for a minute, with [Name]'s gaze cast downwards and Mathias simply observing her. He finally decided to speak up, "It's melting"

   "What?"

   "The ice cream, it's melting"

   The girl turned her attention to the two scoops of Maple Walnut that was merging together. She quickly licked the edges of the cone to prevent the liquefied part from reaching her hand. While doing so she heard Mathias cackling.

   She threw him a glare, "What?"

   "You look like a cute little kitten. And also" He pointed at his chin, "You have some leftovers" Before she could wipe her face, Mathias leaned down and cupped her chin. Faster than her eyes could blink, he licked off a smudge of the sweet from her skin.

   "There, all clean" He stood up and started running. [Name]'s eyebrow twitched and started chasing him.

   "Mathias, you little—"

   "Careful what you say, kitten, there are kids here!"

   "Come back here!" She threw the cone at him but he dodged and it hit a nearby bush. He winked at her, still running, "Nice try, kitten"

 

   She spent the first forty-five minutes of their "date" chasing him around the amusement park, trying her best not to swear in front of the minors, instead shouting things like "You fu—DANE!"

   It was already noon by the time [Name] slowed down and surrendered. Mathias who didn't even break a sweat kept teasing her as he helped her to the nearest air-conditioned restaurant which happened to be serving international cuisine.

   "You have low stamina, don't you?"

   "Shut it, Dane. I'll get you next time"

   He laughed a laugh that reminded her of both Gilbert and Alfred. Arrogant, energetic, cheerful. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt a little better.

   "Your orders will arrive shortly" The waiter smiled and Mathias handed him their copies of the menu.

   "Tak" He said. The waiter bowed and left. Mathias turned to [Name] who was weaving her hair into a fishtail braid.

   "You know I know how to do those"

   "You know how to braid a woman's hair?"

   "And a man's. I'm not very judgmental"

   "Course not"

   "Seriously though. My, um, brothers also do that"

   "Do you guys have a sister or something?"

   "No. We just know. We had to. We knew a lot of guys with long hair who were vik—Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head. [Name], surprised, looked up and saw a young man with short light blonde hair and dull blue eyes in a white-striped blue sweater.

   "What the Hell!" Mathias angrily exclaimed in his native tongue.

   "You idiot. You're not supposed to tell her or anyone." It was a different language. Different from Danish, [Name] could tell.

   "I know" Mathias then turned to [Name] and grinned, "[Name], this is one of my braid-tying brothers, Lukas"

   Lukas turned to [Name] and nodded. She smiled, "Nice to meet you, Lukas" Her eyes wandered over the leather bound book under his arm.

 _"Asbjørnsen and Moe"_ She read aloud, though struggled a bit with the pronunciation. Lukas raised a brow and held the book in front of him, "You know about this?"

   She nodded, "I read one of my aunt's books by accident, and apparently there has been a lot of sugar-coating going on. And then I began reading folklore"

   "What kind?" Much to Mathias' shock and dismay, Lukas took a seat next to him and in front of the young woman whose eyes were shining as she spoke.

   "A lot. Germanic, Scandinavian folklore, that kind of stuff. I don't know much but I am very fond though"

   "Fond?"

   "Everything has to come from something. A myth has some sort of truth. I wonder where they got the idea of trolls and fairies?"

   "You believe in fairies?" The two Nordic men asked. One was in disbelief, the other in adoration.

   "It's kinda hard to explain. I grew up in a superstitious household, but I have my fair share of what I consider to be true and pure imagination"

   "I see" Lukas stared at her distant eyes. The silence broke when Mathias cleared his throat, "Don't you have some chores or whatever to do, Lukas?" Lukas narrowed his eyes slightly at the Dane but sighed.

   He stood up, "I hate to say it but you're right" He gave one last look at the smiling girl before leaving.

   She heard Mathias breathe out something but did not understand his words.

 

"Now... To the rides!" Mathias grabbed hold of the girl's arm and led her to the nearest ride: The teacups. No matter what their position, they always ended up getting tangled in each other's limbs. The Dane decided to just embrace her. [Name] was too dizzy to realize it, much less do anything.

   The other notable rides they tried were the rollercoaster—both of them almost threw up after that, next was the Pirate Ship—where Mathias kept screaming into [Name]'s ear, another was (surprisingly) the carousel where a little girl formed a crush on the blonde Dane and asked him to ride with her on the white horse with the golden mane and tail.

   Lastly, they headed to the Ferris wheel. The sun was already sinking by the time they got they got inside one of the capsules. The sky was splashed a soft and warm orange.

   Mathias sat across [Name] who was looking out the window.

   "You know I still can't believe that you agreed to go out with me" He muttered as the wheel started to turn.

   "Yeah, I can't believe it either" She smirked, watching the world shrink as they went up.

   "But why did you?" She finally averted her gaze to look at him. He continued, "You think I'm a complete ass"

   "Wrong" She said "You act like an ass. There's a big difference"

   He was struck silent and speechless for a second, but immediately replied, "Then again it's not much of a mystery, I'm undeniably irresistible". She laughed despite rolling her eyes.

  

"I have to admit that was awesome" [Name] said as she and Mathias walked down to her block, "Thanks"

   "No problem. It's a king's job to keep his subjects happy"

   They eventually reached the complex. "Well this is my stop" She said, burying her hands in her coat's pockets.

   "What? No kiss?" He joked.

   She made a face that made him think that she was going to hit him. He braced for it...

   Nothing like that came though. Instead he felt something soft and moist touch his chin instead. Certainly something gentle wasn't a punch.

   "I'll see you, your royal heinous" She joked as she stood up straight after pecking Mathias and entered the building. He stood there, a little star-struck before a smile formed on his face and he glanced at the building one last time before turning around and returning to the hotel.

 

 

 

 

*Thanks

*A collection of Norwegian fairy tales named after its two authors.

 


	15. World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> A lot of my earlier readers will notice that I’ve revised the scene with Denmark/Mathias. Back when I first wrote the story, I was still immature (and I still am to some degree), but now I realized the double standard here. I am against ALL FORMS OF UNNECESSARY/ABUSIVE VIOLENCE, may it be directed on women or men or children or animals, and I do NOT support the notion that just because someone is a man it is okay to hit that person.
> 
>  
> 
> Furthermore, to make things clear I don't frown upon pre-marital sex; it's your body, if you wanna have sex you go on, you have my full support. If my making the reader a virgin bothered any of you, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend any of you nor was I trying to preach you into abstinence—which is still cool if you believe in it.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I've ranted long enough. Please enjoy this chapter, babydolls!

"What on Earth..." The young woman reread the card that she found beneath the door of her apartment. It only had an address. Rosewood Inn.

   "Bella, you came!" Feliciano tackled the girl as she entered the lobby.

   "Stop it, you'll suffocate her, you idiot" Lovino, despite his words, was visibly glad and relieved.

   She turned to the pup that got out of Ludwig's embrace and started running towards her.

   "Oatmeal? What are you doing here?" She picked him up.

   "They went to our house to get him" Arin appeared with Allen behind her.

   "They wanted to surprise you and invited us" Allen added.

   "Surprise me?"

   "We're sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable" Antonio hugged her.

   "We'd never blame you" Francis smiled kindly from across the room.

   "Yeah" Gilbert turned to Matthias who was with Alfred, "It's his fault"

   "Hey!" He pouted.

   "At any rate" Ludwig cleared his throat, "We need to go. Everyone's waiting"

   "What?" The girl was only getting more and more surprised than she originally was.

   "You'll know once we're there" Arin shoved her friend towards the elevator.

   "SURPRISE!"

   The ballroom was spacious but it was filled with people that [Name] knew and didn't know. She saw Arthur speaking with Lukas by the window. Matthew was with Kumajirou, silently smiling at her. Ivan was next to three younger, shorter men with frightened faces despite the Russian's usual Stepford smile.

   "W-what is all this?" The girl blinked, surprised.

   "A welcome party" Francis leaned down just above her shoulder, "Feliciano's idea. Plus if you already know about our little secret then you're like family" Her eyes widened and he winked, "Matthew told us everything"

   A pretty brunette woman and a bespectacled man approached [Name], trailing behind them were two blondes.

   "So nice to finally meet you, [Name]. I'm Elizabeta, and I am Hungary. I've heard so much about you from Gilbert and Ludwig" the woman said as she cheerfully shook [Name]'s.

   "I'm Roderich, and also Austria. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" He offered a hand and the girl shook it lightly.

   "Nice to meet you" 'They make a cute couple' She thought as she observed the two.

   "I'm Basch. Switzerland" The blonde young man said sternly before introducing the girl that hid behind him, "This is my sister, Lili"

   "I-I'm Lili of Liechtenstein" She wore a light green dress that matched her eyes and the ribbon in her chin-length blonde hair, "This is the first time I've ever told someone about who I really am. I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss [Name]"

   'So cute' [Name] thought. She flashed the girl a sweet smile, "Don't be shy. Just call me [Name]"

   "Hey, do you wanna know a secret about what Gilbert thinks of you?" Elizabeta whispered.

   "If you're gonna tell a secret then you should probably lower your voice" Gilbert had his hands on his hips, "You're such a tattle-tale Elizabeta. I'll never see what you see in her Roderich"

   "Yeah? Well, you're an arschloch "

   "Will you all quiet down?"

   "I don't want to"

   "You're such a child"

   The four adults began arguing, with Lili shyly clinging onto her big brother's suit. [Name] smiled inwardly, they looked like they were having fun.

   "Excuse me"

   [Name] turned around and saw three pale young men walking towards her. The guys were with Lukas in Matthias' suite.

   "[Name], yes?" The violet-eyed blonde wore a warm smile "I'm Tino, as in Finland"

   "Nice to meet you" She nodded.

   Tino gestured at the tall man beside him, "This is Mr. Sve"

   The tallest who had a stoic face muttered, "I-I'm Berwald o-of Sweden"

   The young woman blinked, feeling a little intimidated the same way she felt when she first encountered Ivan. And just like before she offered a sweet smile, "Hello, Mr. Sweden" He averted his gaze, surprising the girl and making Tino chuckle.

   "He's a bit shy" He explained. Then he motioned to the young lad with platinum and almost silver blonde hair, "This is Iceland"

   "...My human name is Emil" The boy whispered.

   "We apologize for what Denmark did" Sweden said.

   "Denmark? Oh, Matthias. No, it's alright. I'll make him pay one way or another"

   "Make who pay?" Lukas appeared out of nowhere.

   "Your Danish 'brother'"

   "He's not really my brother, though Iceland is"

   "I suppose you're Norway then?"

   "Can you tell from my accent?"

   "I wasn't so sure at first but after telling me that Iceland is your brother..."

   "What makes you say that?" Lukas and Emil questioned in unison.

   "Well, thinking of it logically it makes perfect sense. Iceland was colonized in medieval times, chiefly by Norwegians back in their Viking days, so..." She trailed off.

   The guys watched her with wide eyes. She shook her head and hands, "Sorry that was probably a little too..."

   "Uh, no, no" Tino said, "We're just surprised that you know something like that. Are you studying history or something?"

   "No, I have a bookshelf full of history books"

   "You like history?" Emil asked.

   "Yes, I think it's really... I suppose, 'fascinating'? The way we start from something and end up where we are now, and—I am babbling again. Sorry, it's a chronic syndrome thing"

   "It's fine"

   Oatmeal began barking. A bird somehow flew in and landed on Emil's shoulder.

   "Is that a puffin?" The girl asked.

   "Uh, yes. He's name is Mr. Puffin" Emil replied.

   "He's really handsome, not like penguins"

   "You don't like penguins?"

   "Oh, no. I love animals. Penguins just scare me"

   "Penguins scare you? Seriously?"

   "Don't judge me. I mean they're birds that swim but never fly, that's a little unnerving"

Emil smiled slightly, almost unperceivably but there nonetheless "Aren't you a bit paranoid?"

   "No, paranoid is sleeping with a shotgun beneath your pillow because you think the moon is stalking you. I'm just cautious. Kinda like my grandmother who prepares lukewarm water in teacups by the kitchen window so when fairies come for a visit they can bathe their babies there"

   "Your grandmother does that?" Despite himself Lukas was obviously amused.

   "...Yeah. My 'grandmother' does" She recalled the dainty little porcelain teacup with the butterfly pattern she always prepared by the window of her apartment. Lukas saw it, and like his little brother; he smiled faintly.

*******

"Kumajirou?" [Name] saw the polar bear staring at her puppy. Oatmeal mimicked his actions. They tilted their heads at the same time and at the same direction.

   "Kura, where are you—oh" Matthew stopped in front of you, "Hello there, [Name]"

   "Hey, Mattie. I heard that you told Francis about everything. Thanks by the way"

   "Huh?"

   "For trusting me with your little secret. It feels nice, being someone worth a person's trust"

   "Well it feels nice being noticed"

   "C'mon, it can't be that bad"

   "Oh yeah?" Matthew's voice was a little louder than normal and he seemed more comfortable, "My own polar bear can't remember who I am. Not even my own brother"

   "I guess you're kinda right, Max"

   "Yeah, wait what did you call me?"

   "Max. That's your name, right?"

   "You don't remember my name?" He sounded disappointed.

   'He was serious' She thought before replying, "Oh, I know your name, Canada. Do you?"

   His eyes widened and she grinned.

   "Maybe Kumajirou remembers your name" She continued when he grew speechless "When the rest of the world doesn't know who you are, it’s nice to have someone remind you. Maybe that's why he keeps asking you your name"

   He blinked and nodded, beaming "I get it... Thanks"

   "Don't sweat it, Williams"

*******

"Poppet, may I?" Arthur gestured at the empty chair across [Name]'s table.

   "Oh, yeah sure. Go ahead" She bit a blueberry muffin "I almost forgot. What were you going to tell me again?"

   "Sorry?"

   "Y'know at the party you excused me from Matthew and Ludwig to tell me something. You were nervous and all. What was it?"

   "Oh, that" He clumsily loosened his tie "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend with me" It was a blatant lie. [Name] could read him like a book, however, for the sake of respecting his privacy, she ignored it.

   "Why didn't you just say so? Sure, I'd love to"  

   "Great" He grinned "I heard from Lukas that you read about fairytales and folklore?"

   She shrugged "Yeah"

   "I have a small collection at home. Perhaps you'd like to see it?"

   "That would be awesome!" She beamed, but then her stomach growled. Arthur chuckled and with a red face, she quickly excused herself to the buffet table.

 

"Chica, you seem fond of spicy food." Toni asked [Name] when he noticed her piling up on extra chili.

   "I guess so" She looked at her plate and decided not to add more from the buffet "I like the taste"

   "It _is_ delicious"

   "Speaking of..." She turned away from the pasta and pizza, giving her attention to a certain someone from across the room "Toni, you seem close to Lovino"

   "I guess you can say that. He's like my baby brother"

   "Oh? Is that why you seem to let him have his way all the time?" She joked.

   "Does it look like that?" He chuckled but for a moment those forest green eyes turned serious as he whispered, "I'm afraid I won't be handing this one though"

   [Name] heard but didn't understand. Toni quickly shook his head and smiled at her "Anyway, want to sit together?"

*******

"You're [Name], yes?" A man with a rather feminine face and long black hair in a ponytail approached the girl, "I'm Yao Wang, and I represent the People's Republic of China. I'm Kiku's older brother"

   "She's so pretty!" A short teenage brunette girl in a long-sleeved pink qipao and white skirt exclaimed as she and two boys walked over to Yao and [Name].

   "Nín hǎo" The short one greeted, "I'm Lin Yi Ling. I'm also Taiwan"

   "I'm Wang Jia Long" The boy with choppy brown hair said quietly, "I'm Hong Kong"

   "I’m Yong Soo" The other boy said, "I'm Korea"

   "So nice to meet you, ah—" She was cut short when the four started to encircle her. Yao brushed her hair softly, Lin caressed her arm.

   "She has soft skin, and pretty eyes. She's also very polite. She'll make a perfect match to big brother Kiku" Lin clapped her hands together joyfully.

   "Sorry?" [Name] asked, taken aback.

   "Kiku seems really interested in you" Yao said, "We wanted to know the woman he is so smitten with. I mean he's a loner and rarely goes out his way to—"

   "Excuse me" Kiku appeared and shooed his "family" away, "I'd like to speak with [Name]-san. Please go away"

   The four raised their hands in defense and went away.

   Kiku sighed then turned and bowed to the young woman, "I apologize for my brothers and sister's behavior"

   "It's fine. My family can be like that sometimes"

   "It's not my business but... what did they say to you?"

   She hesitated "Um, they said that you were 'interested in me'. But I think it's because you're a loner and it's rare for you to interact so much. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding"

   "Definitely a misunderstanding"

   "Okay, good. I'm glad that's cleared"

   "Same here"

   "Say, Kiku"

   "Yes?"

   "Do you know when they're releasing Tekken 7?"

   "Tekken 7?"

   "Yeah. Once I'm done with Batman I'm gonna buy Tekken 7 after this test"

   "Oh, don't worry. I will inform you once I find out"

   "All right thank you"

   "But [Name]-san..."

   "Just call me [Name], Kiku. We're friends, aren't we? No need to be so formal"

   "Right, [N-name], there will be a comic con held here this month. Do you want to come with me?"

   "Really? That sounds awesome"

   "Although Alfred-san will be there too"

   "It's okay, I don't mind" She smiled sweetly, causing the Japanese man to lower his head with a flustered face.

*******

"Hey, Ludwig?" The girl watched the blonde as he patted Blackie's head.

   "Yes?"

   "Are you still up with that doggy date?"

   "Pardon?"

   "You know how Feli suggested that we should have our dogs spend some time together?"

   "Oh, ja. Sure, that sounds... fun"

   "It's a date then" She flashed him a smile.

   He blushed, looking away.

   Oatmeal shook his way out of [Name]'s hold and hurried to Ludwig.

   "Unbelievable" She was a little jealous of how Oatmeal immediately opened up to Ludwig.

*******

[Name] walked out the balcony, appreciating the winking lights of the city below. A gust of wind blew pass her, causing her to sneeze.

   "You should've brought a sweater or a coat."

   She felt something soft and warm wrap around her neck and shoulders. Twisting her neck she saw Ivan with his entire face bare. His neck and shoulders were uncovered by his trademark scarf, instead she found it on her.

   "But this should probably be enough" He said with a smile.

   She lifted the scarf to cover her nose, "The polite reply would be 'but won't you be cold?', right?"

   He giggled, not a lot of the guys she knew giggled like he did. "It's nothing. I'm used to the cold"

   "At any rate, thank you"

   "A sunflower must be taken care of, da? Always warm..." He reached out to touch her cheek but froze midway.

   "Big brother" A rather screeching voice echoed throughout the room. Ivan gulped, "I-I'll see you later, sunflower" Uncharacteristically, he bolted and left nervously.

   A well-endowed woman with short fair hair came out to the balcony just as Ivan left.

   "Um, Miss [Name]"

   "Oh. Um, yes?"

   "I'm Olga. I represent Ukraine, I'm also Russia's big sister"

   "It's nice to meet you"

   "Yes, I'm glad to meet you too. I..." She fiddled with the sunflower charm of her bracelet, "I also want to thank you"

   "Thank me?"

   "Yes." The older woman nodded lightly, "My little brother... I haven't been with him for quite some time now but I can tell that he's... happier than he was the last time we spoke."

   "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you mean"

   Olga grinned faintly "You will soon enough. Please take care of my baby brother" She said and went back inside.

 

[Name] was left alone on the balcony, inhaling the scent of vodka and sunflowers from the Russian man's scarf; and pondering over what Olga just told her.

   After some time though, Matthias disturbed the peace and quiet that [Name] was having outside (frankly, she didn't mind).

   "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

   "Where?"

   "There... here—point is we need to talk!"

   "Okay, okay" She snickered "Chill it, Denmark. C'mere and just tell me"

   "Right" He shuffled and leaned on the balcony rail, facing the girl, "I dunno what you'll do to me once I tell you this. You may or may not be happy, although I think you'll be happy, then again I'm too awesome so you'll probably be disappointed but you—"

   "Spit it out, Dane"

   "We didn't have sex"

   The girl's head and neck jolted back. She blinked twice, "What?"

   "We didn't sleep together."

   "H-how's that possible?" She was shocked.

   "You and I were drunk. We went to my room, you stripped but fell asleep before anything else could happen. I-I actually slept on the couch that night but then morning came and you were still asleep. I was decided to tease you, and well, you know what happens next"

   [Name] held onto the railing. She licked her teeth, "So I'm still a virgin?"

   "Uh, I guess so...?"

   She let out a sigh and leaned over Matthias who expected her to kick him in the shin the same way she did with Gilbert (words spread like wildfire). Instead, however, she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you for telling me" She muttered. Matthias though admittedly a little surprised, cackled, "It's nothing to be worried about, peasant!"

   She pulled back and smiled sweetly at him.

   She then cut his laughter short when she grabbed both of his ears and pulled like a mother would. Matthias fell to his knees just when she let go.

   The young woman's face hovered above his, "I don’t like hurting other people, but if you pull another sick stunt like that again, I will make you pay." She whispered—threatened. It wasn't hollow.

   She wasn't violent in nature nor was she much of a fighter, but she was savage when provoked enough.

   They suddenly heard clapping. The two of them turned to see that almost everyone stood by the entrance gawking at them with either an astonished or amused expression.

   Lukas who was the one clapping had a blank face but it didn't take a genius to know that he was pleased, "Couldn't have done it better myself"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *asshole
> 
> **Hello
> 
> EDIT: A lot of my earlier readers will notice that I’ve revised the scene with Denmark/Mathias. Back when I first wrote the story, I was still immature (and I still am to some degree), but now I realized the double standard here. I am against ALL FORMS OF VIOLENCE, may it be directed on women or men or children or animals, and I do not support the notion that just because someone is a man it is okay to hit that person.


	16. Progress

"So this is what comic con looks like" The young woman readjusted the leather straps of her knapsack upon entering the Rosewater Inn's private park which was flooding with otaku and booths.

   "Is this your first time at comic con, [Name]-san?" Kiku asked.

   "[Name]. [Na-me]" She corrected him.

   "]N-name]..." He struggled. Honestly, [Name] thought it was adorable, it reminded her of Matthew though they had different reasons. Kiku was too polite. Matthew was too shy.

   "I wanted to but I couldn't because when they were held someplace near me I'd be too busy"

   "I understand" They started walking side-by-side "I'm curious. What kind of anime do you watch?"

   "It varies. Same with books, I always end up finding something I don't expect and then next thing I know... I fall in love" She replied, smiling.

   "I see" He grinned faintly.

   "Choco cornets!" She ran towards a chalkboard menu. Written in bubblegum pink and baby blue were the words _Rose Palace_. On the bottom was a cute drawing of a chocolate cornet along with a strawberry tart and apple pie.

   "Rose Palace is both a maid and butler café, it's new but its sweets are delicious. It's grown quite popular"

   "Cool. I've never been to such a café" She clamped her hands together excitedly "I bet Al won't be here for a while. Is it okay if we wait inside?"

   "I don't mind" They went inside.

   "Welcome home, masters" A maid and butler curtseyed and bowed respectively upon seeing the two customers.

   "Table for two?" The tall butler asked. [Name] nodded.

   "Right this way, please"

   "This is a really fancy place" The young woman observed as she bit her chocolate cornet. Unlike most cosplay cafés, the Rose Palace had luxurious white furniture and expensive champagne lightings to compliment the marble floor and floral walls.

   "It is an extension of Rosewater Enterprises" Kiku explained, swallowing the cherry blossom mochi "The chefs are professionals and have been personally fished out from culinary schools by the Head of the Rosewater House who believe it or not is an otaku"

   "Seriously?" She breathed.

   "Hai" He nodded "The uniforms are custom-made, and were made by famous Italian tailors"

   "Wow... That's dedication"

   "Hai" He beamed, "I appreciate how Miss Rosewater took everything in detail and paid attention from café exterior to service. The waiters and waitresses are required to speak at least three different languages and must have an extensive knowledge on anime and manga..." He paused when he saw leaning on her elbows, watching him with a mysterious small smile.

   "Is something wrong?"

   "Nothing. It's just that for someone so calm and quiet..." Her smile became a smirk "You're pretty passionate, aren't you?"

   "Eh..." He folded his hands on his laps, looking away.

   "Why are you so shy about?" She said "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Enjoying what you love"

   "Yes, but that's like saying... 'it's okay to hurt a person because it's amusing'"

   She raised a brow "I'm trying to be supportive yet here you're being snarky. Kind of counter-productive, don't you think"

   "My apologies..."

   The girl laughed "Loosen up will you? It's okay to be informal with friends. Careful. Keep it up and you might turn into Ludwig" With her fingers she pulled her lips down to a frown and lined appeared in between her eyebrows. Kiku chuckled softly. It was funny.

   "You see?" She giggled "It's nice to laugh and smile every now and then"

Kiku was about to reply, however, the door swung open "There you guys are!" Alfred jogged over to their table.

   "Alfred-san, you're here" Kiku sounded a little disappointed.

   "Hey, Al. Took you long enough"

   "Yeah about that" He rubbed his nape sheepishly "I pulled an all-nighter for Tomb Raider"

   "Oh, Tomb Raider. I remember when I played it. Lara is so my number one female video game heroine"

   "Narrowly beating Ellie?"

   "Amen to that, brother" She raised her fist and he bumped it with his.

   "So what are you guys up to?"

   "We just decided to check this place out while we waited for you. You're here now so... I guess we should look around now?" She turned to Kiku who nodded, putting away the napkin he used to wipe his mouth.

  

"There are so many cosplayers here" [Name] whispered, spotting a couple dressed up with the guy as Shizuo Heiwajima and the girl as Izaya Orihara. [Name] blushed upon seeing the two cosplayers share a kiss. However, she was thinking of the actual male characters. 'That reminds me: I think I'll buy some new Shizaya doujinshi'

   "You know I've never cosplayed before" [Name] said as she, Alfred and Kiku sat down on a bench.

   "You should try it, [Name]" Alfred said "It's really awesome!"

   "And who did you dress up as?"

   "Batman, Superman, Captain America, Chuck Norris"

   "Chuck Norris?"

   "Hey don't judge"

   "Fine, I won't" She laughed and turned to the black-haired Japanese man "How 'bout you, Kiku? Ever put on a costume before?"

   "N-not really" He replied but added "But I bet you'd look good in a maid costume, [Name]-k-k-kun"

   "M-maid costume?" Alfred exclaimed "I never knew you were into that kind of stuff, Kiku"

   Kiku's face turned red "I-it's nothing like that"

   "Maid costume, huh?" [Name] thought for a moment but then beamed "Sounds like fun!"

   "WHAT?" The two men exclaimed in unison.

   The girl nodded "Why not? But I don't really know where to get one..."

   "I will handle that!" Kiku stated, fire in his brown eyes.

 

"All right, I'm coming out" The young woman said as she finished braiding her hair.

   "OK, let's see ya, dudette."

   Name stepped out of Kiku's bedroom bathroom, silencing the two men. She twirled on her kitten-heeled black shoes "Well? How do I look?"

   The maid uniform was composed of a black bodice and above-the-knee skirt beneath a white pinafore. She had on thigh highs to match her heels. A black headdress with white frills rested on her head, pushing away some stray locks that got loose from the neat braid bun.

   She noticed the strange looks on her friends' faces and clapped her hands in front of them causing them to blink and jerk back "Are you guys okay?" She raised her eyebrow "Do I look that bad in this?"

   Alfred shook his head lightly. The tips of his ears were red "N-no, you look great"

   "Yes. I-is it okay if I take a photo of you?" Kiku, spacey, asked as he lifted a digital camera.

   "What is with that look? You guys are creeping me out" She half-heartedly meant it.

Kiku noticed her take a few steps backwards and shook his head "Ah, I’m so sorry. I didn't mean it like that"

   "Well what do you think, master?" She put her fists on her waist. Before Kiku could answer, two voices wrung from the halls.

   "Japan, Japan, it's Ludwig and I! We thought maybe you'd want to eat supper together?"

   "Sorry for intruding, Japan—!" Ludwig and Feliciano found themselves inside Kiku's room and were baffled upon seeing [Name] in the made outfit.

   "[N-Name]..." Ludwig uttered.

   "Hi guys" She greeted casually. It's not like she was naked, right?

   "Bella, you're so... bella!" Feliciano said before, as per usual, running over to hug her. However, he tripped on the mat and lost balance. Next thing he knew, he was on top of [Name] with a knee between her legs with his nose barely touching hers.

   "Italy!"

   "[Name]!"

   "Are you two hurt?"

   The three other men in the room hurried to [Name] and Feliciano.

   The girl was too busy feeling the pain on her back and head to notice Feliciano's rather unusual expression with wide amber eyes and burning skin. Luckily, Ludwig pulled him off her as Kiku and Alfred helped her up.

   "I'm so sorry, bella!" Feliciano cried.

   "I told you to be more careful" Ludwig sighed.

   "It's okay, Feli" [Name] giggled, holding the bag of ice cubes that Kiku gave her to her head "Everyone gets a little clumsy sometimes" Her backpack began to vibrate. She fished out her phone and saw a new text message.

   "What is it?" Kiku asked.

   "It's Arin, Oatmeal won't stop barking. I better go—!" She tried to stand up, but just as fast she almost fell if not for her slamming her hand to a nearby table for support. Alfred held her arms "I'll take you home, dudette"

   "Thanks, Al" But she turned to Kiku "Wait, I'll go change"

   "No, it's fine. You can have it"

   "What? Don't tell me you're afraid that I have cooties or something, are you?"

   "Eh? Oh, no" He wobbled "It's just that you said you've never cosplayed before, and I think it looks good on you"

   "Oh...kay. Thanks then" She said before waving at Ludwig and Feliciano, "I'll see you. Bye guys"

   "Bye" They replied together.

   Once Alfred and [Name] were out of sight, Ludwig turned to Kiku, "Hey, Japan... I have a question"

   "Yes?"

   "Why on Earth do you have a maid costume with you?"

   He gulped, "N-nothing" He turned to Feliciano "Italy-kun, I will help you cook pasta"

Feliciano who had his head hanging down as he caressed his nose perked up upon hearing Kiku "Yay, pasta!"

   "Don't evade the question..." Ludwig whispered, exasperated.

 

"Sorry for asking you to take me home" [Name] said when Alfred stopped his rented car in front of her apartment building.

   "It's nothing, dudette. A hero always helps a damsel in distress!"

   She laughed "Thank you then, my knight in shining armor" She unbuckled her seat belt but Alfred touched her arm before she could grab the door handle. "Something wrong?" She asked.

   "No, I... um" He averted his gaze.

   "Wow" She smirked "Alfred F. Jones. The Alfred F. Jones of the United States of America is speechless"

   He chuckled nervously. She bent over to get a closer look at him, completely unaware of her position "What is it, hero?"

   "I just wanted to invite you to this new planetarium opening at the mall"

   "Really?"

   "Yeah. The Rosewaters own it. I hear that it's really awesome"

   "Sure, I'd like to go"

   "Great"

   "Great."

   "I'll call you then?"

   "You have my number" She saluted and departed. Alfred waited until she had closed the door before letting out a victorious "YES!"

*******

"I'll pick him up, just let me change—what?" The girl inserted the key inside the keyhole as she spoke through her phone "Are you sure? Okay, bring him over. Thanks, Arin. Bye" She hung up and pocketed the device before turning the key.

   Before she could open the door, a hand clamped over her mouth and a strong, slender arm snaked around her waist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Another cliffhanger! Any guesses who the perpetrator is? Frankly, I have no idea either. Seriously, it could be ANYONE from the fifteen dudes. Man, Reader-chan is such a dude magnet.


	17. Breakfast

[Name] was shocked but instantly attempted to elbow her attacker.

   However she felt dizzy just as when he pushed the door open and had them both inside before swiftly shutting the door with a kick of his foot. The girl's anxiety grew more and more. A steam engine started inside her chest and she could feel the blood rush in her veins. Her mind began to panic. Disorganized, she felt tears build up from the corners of her eyes.

   ‘What's going to happen? Am I gonna get hurt? What if he has a gun? I can't fight back.’

   "That was close"

   The young woman knew that voice and accent well. Fear transformed into irritation and rage, and she slid her tongue over the hand that covered her lips, resulting in a curse from the "attacker". She forced her way out of the arm that kept her in the man's hold.

   "Gilbert!" Her knees were bent and she had her fists ready for a fight as she pivoted and faced the German—ahem, Prussian.

   He wiped the spit off with a handkerchief, "What the Hell vas that for?"

   "What do you mean?" She yelled "You're the one who held me from behind like a fucking rapist! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

   Gilbert cackled "Don't pretend like you didn't like that. Besides I couldn't help it"

   He took a step forward, she took three backwards.

   "You look good in that" He smirked. She knew that he was being his usual arrogant bastard self. At any rate she was thankful that she wasn't some sort of depraved otaku sexual predator with a maid fetish. She had her Taser in her hand after feeling it from the shelf behind her. Gilbert, despite being who he was, could still try to do something unwelcomed, and she didn't like risks too much.

   "Why the hell are you here anyway?" She asked.

   "Hm? Oh" He fixed the cuffs of his suit "Francis, Toni and I messed with Roderich and we scrambled before Elizaveta could get a hold of us"

   'How old are you guys?' She sighed "I'm not even gonna ask what you did"

   "Too bad because I'm going to tell you anyway" He said smugly "We put cockroaches in his pajamas"

   'Again: How old are you guys?' "Go hide someplace else if that's all you have to say. I have some other stuff to do"

   "Like what?"

   "None of your concern. Don't you have some work to do or something?" She dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch.

   "Ugh, you sound like Vest"

   "Who?"

   "West, you know, my brother, Germany. Ludwig"

   "He has a point you know. And aren't you the older one?"

   "Yes, but being a shtick in the ass is West's job. My job is to be as awesome as possible. I mean look at me" He gestured at his form "I'm tall and handsome and irresistible"

   "Let's not forget your charming modesty" She sighed again, but grinned "But Ludwig does need to loosen up a bit. People will get the wrong idea with him if he keeps frowning"

   "And exactly what’s your idea of him?" He sat down on the couch next to her.

   "He's a tsundere" She replied, crossing her legs.

   "A what?"

   Before she could repeat and explain there was a tapping. The two turned and saw Francis who effortlessly unlocked the window and quietly hopped inside.

   "Honestly, how do you people do that?" The girl asked, recalling how a certain Dane did the same feat a few nights before.

   "I'm the country where the famous Lupin originated from, remember?" Francis spread his fingers apart before closing them and flicking his wrist. A rose appeared out of nowhere and he presented it to her, "I do all kinds of magic" He winked.

   "Isn't that Arthur's line?" She whispered and took the rose.

   "You surprise me, mon cher" Francis scratched his stubble and examined the girl's figure "I never thought that you were into this kind of things"

   "Don't get the wrong idea, French fries" She spoke coolly "I was cosplaying for Kiku"

   "For Kiku?"

   "I repeat: Don't get the wrong idea" She rubbed her nose. It felt itchy.

   "Oui, oui" He nodded before turning to the Prussian "I didn't think you'd hide here"

   "That is my line" Gilbert scoffed. Francis huffed. The girl rolled her eyes and got up "I'd say 'make yourselves at home' but apparently you already are. I need to wash my makeup off. If you're hungry there are some protein bars in the cupboards"

   'I swear those two are so—'

   "Hmphf!" Upon entering the bathroom door she was surprised by Toni's hand. He raised a finger to his lips "Lo siento, I came in through there." He pointed his thumb at the wide-open window above the toilet "I needed a place to hide"

   "What is wrong with all of you?" She shoved Toni out the bathroom "Go join your posse in the living room, and next time, just knock on the front door!" She slammed the purple door close, causing the three men to flinch.

   "I swear, those guys..." After removing the makeup with olive oil, she splashed cold water onto her bare face. She yawned. Debating as to whether or not take a shower and change into some pajamas, she heard barking from outside.

   "I'll be on my way then" Arin was about to leave but then spotted [Name]. The blonde waved "Hey, I just came to drop Oatmeal off"

   [Name] chased after her into the hall. Grabbing Arin's shoulders firmly she said seriously "If I go missing tomorrow. I want you to know that those three guys would be in charge. Well, the Albino and the blonde mostly"

   "...Are you serious?" Arin asked. [Name] nodded. The blonde sighed "Sure, sure. But you know..."

   "What is it?"

   "You're so unfair!" It was Arin's turn to grab hold of her friend's shoulders. She leaned in and stared into [Name]'s eyes "You know all these cute guys with cute accents and you've never even bothered to properly introduce me to any of them!"

   "S-sorry, I'll set you up with them sometime"

   Arin's frown curled upward to a grin. She let go, "Great! I'll see you then" She skipped down the stairs. The elevator was broken.

   "Nice girl" Toni said when he saw [Name] return "I saw her at the welcome party once. What's her name again?" He tapped his chin while Oatmeal snuggled in his jacket.

   "Arin" The young woman answered.

   "Pretty girl" Gilbert commented as he petted a bird, what was its name again? _—Gilbert_ , thought the young woman.

   "Do you think you can introduce me to her sometime?" She realized that, being the womanizer that he was, Gilber was mocking her.  

   And she wasn't in the mood for any of it.

   "Yeah sure" She answered a little grumpily. Her head spun for a moment but it was still bearable.

   "Why do you look so down? Don't tell me you're jealous?" Gilbert teased. However, instead of retorting like she usually would, [Name] leaned on the dirty-white door. Her breathing grew heavy. She felt weight on her chest and lungs, her insides were burning.

   The three men stared at her.

   Darkness consumed her eyes and she hit the floor with a thud.

*******

[Name] felt a rough wet tongue slide across her cheeks and lids. She giggled (she was ticklish). Oatmeal pressed his black button nose onto hers.

   "I'm up, I'm up!" She grinned and sat up, encircling the pup in her bare arms.

   'Bare?' She checked and sighed, thanking nobody in particular that she had a white tank top and black shorts on.

   "Guten morgen" Gilbert was leaning on the door frame, "You're heavier than you look"

   A pillow found its way to his face.

   "Buenos diaz!" Toni who sat by the island, greeted upon seeing the young woman exit her room in a sea-foam green bathrobe "We stayed here for the night. We also changed you out that costume and into something more comfy"

   He laughed lightly when she made a face but explained "I changed you, don't worry though. I disarmed men and bombs in the darkness a few times"

   "Bonjour" Francis was by the stove "I hope you don't mind but I decided to cook breakfast. Just how on Earth are you able to survive on protein bars and take outs all the time?" He turned to grin at her "You're still vegan, yes?"

   "Vegetarian" She corrected. It might have seemed presumptuous but she hated not correcting people's mistakes. Especially with grammar. Her friends used to call her Grammar Nazi but whatever.

   "Of course" Francis said, returning his attention to the stove.

   "Take a seat, chica" Toni offered. She sat on a stool next to him.

   "Why didn't you guys bring me to the hospital?" She asked.

   "It was allergies" Gilbert said "We're no licensed doctors with MD's but war requires some knowledge about health, y'know"

   'Allergies? Must've been the chocolate cornets' She stayed quiet until Francis came with plates.

   "Breakfast is served" He said "Two-Cheese Buckwheat Galettes and Semolina and Gruyere Quenelles with Tomato Sauce" He then slid a separate plate to Gilbert "And sausages with mashed potatoes"

   "Vegan food" The girl examined her plate "You must really like me" She half-muttered.

   Francis heard and winked "It is French vegan food. I must really love you"

   The girl didn't know what to say. Or think. Or feel.

   "Bon appetit" Francis said, taking his seat. However, before anyone could pick up their forks, [Name] mumbled something.

   "Hm?" The three looked at her expectantly. Her cheeks were a bit flushed. She was angry and embarrassed for being so suspicious of them.

   "T-thank you" She managed. The three glanced at each other before smiling at her.

   Gilbird sat on Oatmeal's head, and together they watched as the girl blushingly shouted at the men who teased and chuckled at her red face.

 


	18. Comfort

[Name] leaned on the island, her gaze silently she followed Matthew walking back and forth from one bowl of pancake mix next to a chopping board with half-sliced bananas and a bowl of fresh blueberries, to a table of asparagus, broth, zucchini, salt.

   It was a Friday night and Matthew (who had asked her for her number) called her, inviting her over to dinner. It wasn't weird or awkward. Matthew wasn't a kick-me-in-the-crotch-spit-in-the-neck-attention-seeker like Alfred. He was shy at first but that's pretty average. It was the same with her.

   He was normal. In a nice, familiar way—in a sensible human kinda way.

   He was grounded and wasn't as crazy as the other countries, sometimes even more compared to Arin and Allen. (Good-crazy, that is.) She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't having a hard time with her studies. It was as with any other school problems: Bearable, just overwhelming sometimes.

   And her good-kinda-crazy friends were awesome, just added to overwhelming. She was glad when Matthew called. He wasn't overwhelming. He was just the right type of whelming.

   His messy blonde hair was tied with a black elastic bond. He had an egg-and-flour-stained white apron over his red flannel shirt. His eyes were focused but she could tell from his small smile that he was having fun. His pale fingers didn't stumble as they worked with the eggs, cracking two in each hand.

   A hint of a laugh escaped her chapped lips despite her efforts to hide it. Matthew turned away from the glass bowl "What is it?"

   "Nothing" She shook her head "It's just that..." She glanced at the eggshells and flour spread over the counter like dust and debris "Pancakes. Really?"

   He grinned, "Something wrong with pancakes?"

   "No, it's just that aren’t pancakes for breakfast? No offense"

   "You're having dinner." His lips twitched as his grin transformed into a smirk (Damn these guys and their smirks. Is it a nation thing? She told herself) "With a country, with Canada, and he is making pancakes"

   "For _dinner_ "

   "For dinner"

   She laughed again and he did the same.

 

"Dinner is served" Matthew put a small bowl of gooey green soup with broccoli or whatever as a topping. It looked, for some reason, delicious to [Name]. She glanced over her shoulder, Kumajirou and Oatmeal were busy watching TV to eat with their owners.

   "Asparagus and zucchini velouté with parsley" He explained when he noticed her staring at the dish. Not disgusted, but curious.

   "French food?"

   "Yep. I would've prepared cassoulet or pan-seared foie gras, but I remembered you were vegetarian"

   "Show-off" The French names rolled off his tongue so naturally and effortlessly.

   He smiled and raised his fork "Bon appetite."

 

"That was great. You know, you're an awesome cook" [Name] said as they went outside the balcony.

   The air was crispy and dry and cool. November was on its way, and so was winter.

   "Merci" He replied.

   For a second, she swore she heard Francis in his voice. But when she blinked to make sure, she saw Matthew.

   His light blonde hair was longer than it was when they first met. Messier. His gravity-defying strand stood up as usual though.

   "I have a question" She stared at the waxing moon above them. Partially hidden behind a rope of dark clouds in motion "You say that people don't notice or remember you. Why?"

   "I honestly don't know. I'm not sure" He shook his head "I think it's because I look a lot like my brother, and they assume that we're one and the same. They just remember his name more than they do with mine"

   She faced him "And you're okay with that?"

   "Of course not" He sighed and leaned over the safety railing.

   "Must be difficult" She joined him. Their elbows touched. Neither of them minded.

   He let out a humorless laugh "No, it's great to not be noticed"

   She tilted her head, and she was quiet for a while. They both were. Until she spoke.

   "Yeah you're right"

   He gave her a look. She counted on her fingers "One, you can enter and exit a room unnoticed like a certified ninja; two, you can screw up and people won't mind because they don't even realize it"

   The edge of his lips twitched and he grinned "Three, the rest of the world is blackmailed with embarrassing photos to wear ridiculously humiliating cosplayer outfits while you watch from the sidelines"

   It was her turn to give a look "What? Seriously?"

   He nodded "It was April fool's. France and Spain took photos. Well, France took the photos. Spain came up with the harmless idea of celebrating the special day"

   "Really? What happened?" She scooted closer, their arms almost bumped together.

   "It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway" He said "It was April Fool's. Almost every country received an anonymous blackmailing letter instructing them to put on a designated costume and to go to Town Square—I think it was Town Square"

   He paused to think but then shrugged "Long-story short: They found out it was France who    blackmailed them, and they spent the day chasing him"

    The young woman couldn't help but giggle. "What on Earth was in those photos?"

   "Of them sleeping"

   "What did they have to wear?"

   "Different kinds. America wore a waiter uniform, well, a black apron and white cuffs. That's all... But I think he had bear ears"

   "WHAT?" She was trying her best not to roll on the floor. Matthew's shoulders shook.

"Britain wore a nurse outfit, just a pink scrub gown and headdress. Russia..." He shivered. Like he felt cautious as though the Russian might be listening "He wore a yellow dress"

[Name] had her hand over her mouth but she was laughing. And Matthew saw that it was contagious.

   They spent a few seconds like that; they even fell to the floor.

   After a while, they calmed down and fell quiet. Their shoulders were touching. [Name] felt his heart and lungs that were still heated and in the process of cooling down.

   "Did you get a letter?" She asked.

   He looked at her "Yes"

   "But you didn't bother?"

   "Nope" He said it with a victorious grin "Nobody really remembers or notices me"

   "Whiny but exploitive, aren't we?"

   "I like to make the best out of every situation"

   They laughed.

   "So what was the costume sent to you?" She played with a hangnail on her left ring finger.

   "Um..." She could feel a redness form on his cheeks "Not really important"

   She smirked and pulled back "Mattie... what did they send you?"

   "I-I don't remember" He averted his purple eyes.

   "You are such a liar"

   "I am not"

   "Are to"

   "Am not"

   "Fine" She folded her arms "I guess I'll have to keep guessing until I get it right"

   "Good luck with that"

   She ignored him "Let's see... dress, maid" Maid. She thought about Germany, Italy, Japan, America, Spain, Prussia, and France.

   But they vanished when she saw Matthew shuffle when she mentioned "Sexy waiter"

   She slammed her palms on the ground, encasing his waist. She crawled towards him "Matthew Williams in a sexy waiter uniform" She purred and nodded with closed eyes "Not bad"

   "Erase that from your mind!" His voice shrunk.

   She shook her head "Nope, sorry. He's busy serving me tea"

   "C'mon. Please" He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her gently to a sitting position "It's embarrassing"

   She nodded "Yeah you're right, I'm sorry. No wait—" She raised her finger and closed her eyes again "No, sorry, sorry... Oh, now there's a hundred of you, and I'm the queen"

   He whisper-shouted her [Name]. She just laughed some more despite her sore stomach muscles.

   "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Matthew asked as he escorted her with a sleeping Oatmeal in her arms to the lobby "At least let me hail a cab"

   "No need. Thanks though" She waved and departed through the revolving door.

 

"That was really fun, wasn't it?" She gently rubbed Oatmeal's back as she walked down the street. She chuckled when he growled in his sleep.

   "Are you dreaming about me?"

   She jumped when everything lit up and turned black all of a sudden. Lightning, she thought just as thunder followed. Rain poured. Not one by one, but all at once. It was like a bad premonition. The start of one of Hans Anderson's fairytales; foreshadowing something not good.

   'It was a dark and stormy night...' She thought as she glanced at the sky. It was a fuzzy canvas with grey and blue and black paint splattered on it. The moon was gone. A knot formed inside [Name]'s stomach. She had a bad feeling, but before she could run back home however, a man staggered unevenly from the alleyway and towards [Name]. Her eyes narrowed. She held her puppy so tightly that he began to wake up.

   "Hey there" He slurred. She thought she could spare him a good knee-to-the-groin, and was going to spin around. However, he was surprisingly fast despite his state and encircled her waist with a flabby arm. She clicked her tongue.

   She kicked his shin. He let out a groan, she took that opportunity to run. She would have loved to do more than just kick some sleazeball who got drunk and preyed on unsuspecting women, but she wasn't taking any chances. Especially not with Oatmeal with her.

   "Where do you think you're going, poppet?" A second voice said and another man emerged from nowhere. She hated how an asshole could ruin such a lovely accent. Before she could bolt, the second man had her pinned to the wet ground. Oatmeal fell from her arms and he yelped as he hit the space right next to her. [Name]'s frustration grew into rage.

   "Fucking bastard!" She yelled.

   "Ugh!" She groaned, her jaw hit something. Correction: something hit her jaw.

   A fist. He hit her. The fucking bastard hit her, and he did it again. This time her eye was the one that got the weight. Oatmeal had gotten up at that point. He began barking at the attacker. Inside, [Name] was pleading for the puppy to stop and just run. Oatmeal didn't listen or hear, or care.

   "Stay quiet!" The man yelled. The dog didn't listen and tried to bite the bastard's shoe. He just kicked the Labrador all the way towards the front steps of a nearby store; Oatmeal hit the edge of a tier of the stair and cried in pain.

   "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed, recovering from the impact.

   She was glad that he didn't sit on top of her immediately or else she wouldn't have the opportunity to return the favor of punching him in the face. He hit the ground flat and she ran to her pup.

   "I don't think it's a good idea to act all brave, missy." A third voice echoed in the rain.

Two more strangers emerged from seemingly out of nowhere. As they neared the flickering lamp posts, [Name] saw it, one of them had a gun.

   Fuck.

   Fuck, fuck, fuck.

   [Name]'s nose was bleeding, and her skull felt like it was cracked open from all the unrestrained hits she'd received from her attacker's companions. She was too weak to struggle when they held her arms above her head. She couldn't cry out for help, much less kick the perverts that were already viciously tearing her clothes apart. With blurring vision she forced herself to look away from her attackers and to her dog instead. Oatmeal was whining softly from the bottom steps of the store; when he attempted to stand up, he trembled and fell each time. In a way, she was happy that he was injured and couldn't reach her—he would've been dragged along.

   Her throat was dry but she was gagging on saliva and warm blood. She was losing consciousness fast, beads of tears formed in the corners of her stinging eyes. She was angry and anxious and depressed.

   ‘Is this how am I going to die?’

   Weakly and desperately, she pushed away a hand that reached for the hem of her skirt with her foot in a futile attempt to struggle.

   ‘I'm gonna die.’

   The salty tears and rusty blood mixed and reached her dried lips. It was like some sort of nasty joke. Was that supposed to be her last drink?

   ‘I don't want to die.’

   Images flashed before her, like watching an old film rolling just for her to see. Her parents. Her mom in the bedroom helping with the decorating. Her dad giving the keys to her new car. Her siblings and cousins. Playing hide-and-seek when they were just around three to four feet tall. Oatmeal. Her classmates.

   The countries.

   Harry Potter. Batman. Sunflowers. Fairies. A yellow bird. Tomatoes. Gravity-defying strands. White flags. Roses. Pancakes.

   ‘Someone.’

   She didn't shiver when her skirt was ripped apart; she was too busy trying not to choke.

   ‘...Help.’

   Black spots dotted and her sight. She tried to scream, but they pressed their thumbs on her thorax. She tried to fight back but they just hit her again.

   ‘I don't want to. She wept inwardly and outwardly. I don't want to die, not just yet. Please.’

   Just before she fell into cold blackness, she heard someone shout out her name.

*******

[Name] felt like she was only asleep for a couple of minutes and believed that everything was just a sick nightmare but she found herself wrong when she woke to the sound of rhythmic beeping and a pristine white ceiling. A hospital, she assumed.

   She turned her head and saw a rather surprising sight. On the edge of her bed were Alfred and Matthias, hunched down with their arms folded. She found Arthur with Francis, Gilbert and Toni squeezed together on a white sofa. They were all asleep.

   [Name] looked out the window, which was right behind the white sofa. The cream curtains were drawn but she could see that it was morning. She heard voices and the door swung open and Feliciano came in. Behind him were Kiku, Lovino and Ludwig. Feliciano dropped the paper bag he was holding when he saw [Name] "Ah, bella!"

   He ran towards her and pulled her to a bear hug. She winced but returned it with a giggle.

   The two blondes next to her grumbled.

   "Dummkopf!" Ludwig scolded "Be careful" He heard someone sniff and turned around to see Lovino close to crying.

   "Idiota!" He followed his brother.

   Arthur, who was barely sitting, jolted and fell to the floor. His seatmates began to wake up as well. He recovered immediately (though that didn't stop him from swearing silently) and turned to the bed.

   "You're finally awake" He sighed in relief.

   "'Finally'?" She asked "What day is it today?"

   Alfred got up and stretched his arms upward "Sunday. You've been asleep for some time" He grinned at her.

   "So I've been out for two days?"

   "Course not" Matthias yawned "You've been out for about a week or so"

   [Name] rose to a sitting position. She held Matthias by the shoulders "'a week or so'? That wasn't sleep that was a freaking coma!"

   "We're sorry, frau" Ludwig said "But the doctors said that you're lucky just to be alive"

   She remembered something and though her entire body was pierced with soreness as she leaned towards Ludwig intently she simply didn't care. She asked with creased eyebrows and a frown: "Where's Oatmeal?"

   "Right here" A soft voice said and Matthew appeared from behind the others with a certain puppy in his arms along. Kumajirou was following him, a paw clinging onto his pant leg.

   "We brought him to the vet. He was stuck in bed for a day but he's in better shape now, eh"

   "Arf!" Matthew gently placed Oatmeal on the bed and the he quickly jumped at his owner.

   "Thank God, you're alive" She sighed, relieved, and lifted him up so he can lick her cheek.

   "I guess it was a good thing that you left your phone at my place" Matthew said.

   "My phone?" She looked up at him.

   He pulled out the device from his pocket and gave it to her "You dropped it in the lobby"

   "Are you sure she dropped it, bro?" Alfred wrung an arm around Matthew's shoulders.

   "W-what do you mean, eh?"

   "You didn't somehow take it as an excuse to see her again, did you?" Francis, now wide awake and next to the two brothers, asked teasingly.

   He and Alfred eyed him suspiciously.

   "W-why would I do that?" Matthew exclaimed, quietly adding "And why is it when something like this happens is the only time you guys notice me?"

   Meanwhile, [Name] wasn't paying attention. She opened her phone and saw that she had fifteen miss calls and forty-one read new text messages that she's never seen before.

   "Um" Matthew intercepted as if reading the expression on her face "I hope you don't mind. I opened some messages from your friend, Arin. Your parents also called. They were worried after two days of you not replying to their e-mails. I told them that you've gotten sick. I thought that maybe you wanted to explain everything to them yourself"

   "Oh, thank you, Mattie" She smiled "I guess you're the one that shouted my name that night, right?"

   He nodded "I was running to return your phone, but then I saw you getting beaten up so..." He trailed off, gazing down at Kumajirou who blinked at him.

   Her eyes widened "Did you take on those guys by yourself?"

   He nodded softly, but then Kumajirou spoke out of the blue, "Canada is gentle but he is just as well-trained in close quarter combat as America"

   "Oh?" She breathed, "Even though you're quiet and shy you're pretty heroic, aren't you, Canada?" She giggled.

   He pushed his tongue against his cheek. His face was pink.

   "Yeah" Alfred's eyebrow twitched "Pretty heroic, brosef"

   "So very unlike you, Matthew" Commented Francis, something glinted in his blue eyes but [Name] couldn't identify it.

   It was probably the same feeling the others either blatantly showed or skillfully disguised: Jealousy.

   Arthur cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention "Your blonde friend came here every night with her twin brother. She made copies of her notes for you to have" He handed her a smooth orange-stripped white binder "Here"

   "Thank you" She said and examined the contents.

   Her brows furrowed when she saw that they've advanced quite far. This was going to be a real pain in the ass. She looked up at the men before her "I really appreciate bringing me here. I've no idea how to thank you"

   "You don't have to do anything, ragazza" Lovino said.

   "Si, brother is right" Feliciano nodded in agreement.

   She smiled sweetly but was startled by a sudden grumbling sound. Oatmeal watched as she held her stomach, flustered.

   A quarter of the room laughed. And by quarter, mostly the self-proclaimed Awesome Trio. The rest simply grinned discreetly, amused by the sudden meekness in contrast to her usually composed nature.

   [Name] licked her teeth and turned to the three cackling members of the Awesome Trio "Shut up!"

   She looked angry with her clenched fists and gritting teeth, but it was obvious that she was only getting defensive due to embarrassment.

   Ludwig, being the most mature one in the room, cleared his throat "Well, since you're finally awake it's best to start eating now to get you back in shape"

   "Fratello and I will make you some pasta, bella!" Feliciano hugged his brother who only crossed his arms and failed miserably at trying to look nonchalant "W-whatever. I guess it's the right thing... to do" He turned a pink face to [Name] "Don't get the wrong idea! I-I really want to cook, that's all"

   She shrugged lightly "Sure, sure"

   "I mean it!"

   "I know"

   "Then why the Hell are you smiling?"

   "Am I?"

   "Don't play stupid! You're not that tomato bastard!"

   "Romano, you wound me"

   "That's no way to speak to a lady!"

   "You're one to talk, you black sheep of Europe"

   "What did you say you cheese-eating-surrender-monkey!"

   Alfred, Gilbert and Mathias burst out laughing.

   "Wah! Germany, I'm scared!"

   "EVERYONE, SETTLE DOWN!"

   Matthew sighed "They're always like this." Kumajirou tugged his pant leg gently.

   "What is it, Kuhiro?" The blonde bent down to pick the bear up. [Name] realized that someone who could carry a ninety-something-pound bear almost all the time and had a long history of war could easily take down a couple of low-lives. Maybe he was good-crazy as well.

   "Who're you?" Kumajorou questioned.

   Matthew sighed. "I'm Canada"

   [Name] giggled. Good-crazy wasn't always so bad; sometimes it was actually kinda comforting.

 


	19. Nordics

"I got a 1.4!" Arin clapped giddily when she saw her grades posted on the bulletin board just outside the library.

   "Me too" Allen whispered quietly though obviously pleased with the results.

   [Name] simply stared at her grade.

   "What did you get, [Name]?" Arin asked, scanning the piece of paper pinned on the board trying to find her friend's name.

   "I got a 3" She answered, her voice low as well was her head. Arin and Allen glanced at each other then back at [Name] with sorry eyes. They knew how badly she wanted to at least keep her average a 1.5. She was a decent student, more or less, she could've easily competed with the top five if she tried. It was a surprise for the twins to find out that she received a 3. [Name] told them that she wasn't returning to her parents' place for Christmas because of financial issues and the fact that her years were cut.

   "It would be just a waste" She told them. But deep inside, she must've been depressed.

   "You could always come with us to our place in Edinburgh, you know" Arin said as the three of them walked out the school's front entrance.

   "Thanks but I wouldn't want to be a nuisance"

   "You can't seriously think that"

   "You're right, you guys love me too much to think of me as a nuisance"

   They laughed.

   "You're right about that"

   Once they were out the gate, Arin spoke "Real talk" She looked at [Name] with a serious face, "You can spend Christmas and New Year with us. Mom wouldn't mind an extra mouth to feed"

   "I appreciate it, I really do" [Name] replied "But I think I'm gonna spend the break making up for my studies"

   Arin pouted but raised her hands in surrender. Allen patted his sister's head but spoke to [Name] "At any rate, if you change your mind, feel free to call us"

   She grinned and saluted "Yessir!"

 

[Name]'s keys clanged as she dropped them nonchalantly in the porcelain bowl on the second-hand chocolate red wooden pedestal next to her door.

   Oatmeal who has grown quite a bit in the last few weeks welcomed his master once again with never-tiring enthusiasm and energy. She laughed and knelt down to rub the underside of his jaw "Looks like you've memorized my schedule, huh?"

   [Name] knew that Oatmeal took his naps right after lunch (which she prepared every morning during breakfast) and played with his chew toys in the afternoon while waiting for her. She took him out for walks four times a week and mostly at night so nobody from the building could spot Oatmeal.

   "At least I have you for Christmas and New Year" She said when she recalled how the countries—including England himself bade farewell by the end of November because of a meeting all the way across the Atlantic Ocean and to the United States.

   She didn't expect to be as disappointed as she felt when they broke the news to her. But not as surprised as being surprised by how they all gathered up and invited her over to dinner just to announce something like that to girl they've just known for a couple of weeks. [Name] told herself to pull it together.

   It's not like they won't be seeing each other again. Really? What are the chances of that? She questioned herself. What are the chances...

   "Yes, I know. Sorry I can't make it... Merry Christmas. Love ya too. Bye" [Name] put the phone on the table and stared out the window next to the sofa. It was the twenty-second of December and four-foot-deep snow flooded the streets so badly that she couldn't get out the building. Not that she had any plans.

   [Name] let out a tired sigh and looked down at Oatmeal's sleeping form by her feet. She smiled and returned her attention to the window. It was silent. Disturbingly so.

   "[NAME]!"

   The young woman shrieked as a certain blonde slammed his face and palms on the glass of the windows of her living room. She put clutched her chest, grabbing a fistful of her wool sweater.

   "What the Hell—Mathias!" The Dane grinned cheekily and slipped inside.

   "What..." She breathed, trying to calm her heart "are you doing?"

   "I heard from a little blue bird that you aren't returning home for Christmas"

   "Is that little blue bird Arin?"

   He paused "Maybe, _the point is_ " He walked up to her leaning down to her eye level "The awesome king couldn't just leave a commoner alone in Christmas"

   "Cut to the chase" She deadpanned.

   "Spend Christmas with me!" She looked at him incredulously "You're kidding, right?"

   "No, of course not. What makes you think that?"

   "Excuse me" She rubbed Oatmeal's sleeping form "I'm the one who has an uninvited Danish guy sneaking inside my apartment. I think I'm the one who gets to ask questions—what the Hell are you doing here? Don't you have a world meeting or something?" 

   He shrugged "Yeah so?"

   She craned her neck "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere across the Atlantic with the others?"

   "Yes but I'd rather not go" He plopped down on a chair and laid his feet on the coffee table.

   "And so you decided to come and break into my place?"

   "Yes" He nodded nonchalantly.

   "What the Hell is wrong with you, Dane?"

   "Enough about me" He grabbed her hands "Are you coming with me or not?"

   "To where?"

   "To my place, y'know, for Christmas"

   "At Rosewater Inn?"

   "Course not, I'm talking about  _my_  place"

   " _Denmark_? You're serious?"

   "Yes"

_'Of course you are'_

   "Then you're crazy" She pulled her hands from his and cautiously carried Oatmeal on the sofa.

   He stood up "What do you mean? You're not returning home, right? And it's not like you have a boyfriend—!" She cut him short with a throw pillow to the face. He put it down on his chair.

   Upon seeing her irritated scowl, he mock-fanned her with both arms "Sorry... girlfriend?" 

   She scoffed, "No offence but do you honestly think I'll fly all the way to Northern Europe to spend Christmas with a creep who has snuck inside my apartment for the second time?"

   "Well... maybe if that creep is as awesome as me" He smirked expectantly.

   "Door's over there" She pointed.

   "Come on"

   "Fine, go ahead and jump out the window if you want" She said sarcastically

   "Come on!" He pulled her wrist and spun her around into his arms like the way he did when he asked her out on a date.

   "You do know you can't always cuddle a chick to get her to say yes, right?"

   "It worked once, didn't it?"

   "Once doesn't mean always"

   "I know that but what's so wrong in trying?"

   "Look, Denmark is a really nice postcard place but why do you think I can't go home? I can't afford to buy a plane ticket to anywhere"

   "Who do you think I am? Denmark has his own jet you know"

   "Mathias I can't. Plus we agreed that we’d have no strings attached, remember?"

   "It doesn't have to be  _'_ me hitting on you'" He said "Why can't it be just  _'_ a friend trying to get closer with you'?"

   "No"

   "Why not?"

   "I've only known you for a few weeks. Who knows what you'll do? Do you think I don't watch news and murder movies?"

   "Do I really look that desperate?" 

   She opened her mouth to reply but he stopped her "Don't answer that" He shook his head "But seriously, please come with me. I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with"

   "How is that my fault? You're the one who didn't attend the meeting in America"

   "Please? I mean I have all the time in the world you know. And you know from experience just how persistent I mean, right? So pleeease just say 'yes'"

   She stared at him skeptically as she pondered over her answer. In the end she agreed with an exhausted sigh "Fine but it better not end like _I Spit on Your Grave_ because I  _will_ kick your ass" She threatened.

*******

"So this is what first class looks like" [Name] said as she followed Mathias inside the private jet. The ceiling and walls were wheat white. A muted beige carpet covered the flooring. The cushions of the black wood furniture were a light khaki.

   "Not really" Mathias said "This plane has a bedroom"

   "Really?"

   He nodded and sat down on the L-shaped couch.

   "Damn rich people" She whispered.

   "We'll be taking off in a few minutes. So..." He patted the space next to him.

   She rolled her eyes but took a seat.

   "I can't believe I actually agreed to this" She said.

   "It won't be that bad, I promise" He slopped his arm around her shoulder. She gave him a look and he immediately pulled it back.

   "This is gonna be a long trip" She muttered, staring out the window beside her.

 

"Finally, Copenhagen!" Mathias' excited voice shook [Name] awake.

   "Hm?" She groaned.

   "Heh, you really enjoy cuddling with me, don't 'ya?"

   [Name]'s eyes opened wide as she looked up to see that she was leaning on Mathias with her head on his shoulder. She jolted backward despite her grogginess.

   Mathias chuckled and got up "It's a shame that you fell asleep. You didn't get to see the beauty of my country from the Heavens"

   [Name] yawned but noticed a red cotton blanket draped from her shoulders. She held it up to examine it "This wasn't here when I fell asleep" She said absentmindedly.

   "What?" Mathias turned and saw the blanket "Oh yeah. You were shivering so I put that on you—anyway, let's go! I can't wait to show you around" He lifted her up effortlessly, surprising her.

   "What the—put me down!"

   "No can do. You might not keep up with me on our little tour"

   "The Hell's that supposed to mean? Put me down! Hey!" She protested and struggled but he didn't pay her any mind as he exited the door.

   "Are you even listening to me? Hey! What about our stuff?"

   "Relax, will you? The staff will handle all that"

   "Still, put me down!"

   "Now, let's go!"

   "DENMARK!"

 

"First off:  _Den lille havfrue_ " Mathias gently put [Name] down on the rocks. She examined the statue with intrigue.

   The bronze mermaid was perched on her smooth stone. Her face was etched into an expression of loneliness and longing.

   "You know" The Dane walked closer to her and the statue "Disney's version is a lot different from the original"

   "I know, it's... it's really sad" Her eyes were glued on the figurine "A young mermaid who rescued and fell for a human prince the first time she went above the surface. Every night she'd risk her life and perch on a rock to watch him... Trading her tongue and voice just to be with him but in the end becoming foam on the waves. Andersen sure knew how to break hearts"

   "Yeah" He nodded in agreement "When he made me read it I almost cried"

   "Really?"

   "Almost"

   She giggled "It's nothing to be ashamed about. Who could blame you? Sacrificing so much just to be with someone... It's a little reckless, but to Hell with logic"

   "Have you ever felt like that before?" He asked.

   "Like what?"

   "Y'know..." He shrugged "Longing for someone that badly"

   "Let me think..." She tapped a finger on her chin before shaking her head "Nope, can't think of anyone"

   "Seriously?"

   "Well, that depends. If we're talking about actual, living, breathing people then 'no, I don't like anyone so much as to give up my tongue'.  _Fictional_  guys on the other hand..."

   "Oh, god, no" He laughed.

   "What? They're perfect!"

   "They're fictional. They don't even know you exist"

   "Yeah, and that's what make them perfect! If they knew what I'd do to them they'd file a restraining order"

   "You'll never get to touch them"

   "Touché" They burst out laughing until [Name] sneezed and coughed.

   "Woah, you okay there?"

   "I'm fine" She covered her mouth and nose with a white handkerchief "Just not really used to this temperature"

   "Pfft... You're so weak"

   "You really wanna get hit, don't you?" She tried to glare at him but he just found it cute.

   "Come on, let's go to my house so you can rest"

   "What about your 'tour'?"

   "That can wait" He pulled until her right shoulder was touching his chest "Now let's go back to the car before you get hypothermia or something"

 

"Sorry for ruining the trip" [Name] said as she and Mathias made their way to a mansion in an estate just outside the city.

   "Don't worry about it. A king has to take care of his subjects" He said arrogantly as he turned the knob and swung the door open.

   "Denmark, welcome home" A familiar, emotionless pair of ice-blue eyes appeared, causing the Dane to step backward.

   "Nor! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

   Lukas blinked and glanced at [Name] who was just as confused. He sighed before turning to Mathias "So that's why you didn't want to come to the meeting"

   "That's not true!"

   "Of course not" Lukas sighed "Anyway, both of you come in. You'll freeze just standing out there"

   The three of them walked in silence until they reached the kitchen. Two other men were present.

   One was in front of the stove making something "Nor, was that Denmark?" He twisted his neck expecting to see his two "brothers", but was taken aback upon seeing a third person.

   "[Name]?" Tino raised an eyebrow "Why are you here?"

   "Oh, um, Mathias invited me" She replied.

   "He did?" The Finnish man looked at Mathias and Lukas who were bickering then back at the girl, "Well, the more the merrier" He offered a smile which she returned.

   He turned to the taller man who was holding a pan "Hey look, Sví, [Name] is here with us"

   Berwald simply nodded at her, acknowledging her presence. She smiled and nodded at him.

   "Finland, I got that baking soda you asked for—!" Emil stopped in his tracks when he saw the extra guest, "Name?"

   "Hi" She waved.

 

"I still can't believe that you guys stayed in Europe" Mathias exclaimed as everyone sat in front of the rectangular table which was long enough to fit fifty people.

   "Well, there was a blizzard during our flight so we decided, 'why not come to Denmark's place and spend Christmas together like a family?'" Tino explained cheerfully.

   "We didn't expect you to kidnap [Name]" Lukas said it with a straight face that [Name] almost thought that he was serious.

   "I didn't kidnap her" Mathias objected "She came willingly!"

   "Say, [Name]" Emil who was on the girl's right spoke quietly "Where's Oatmeal?"

   "I couldn't bring him with me so I left him in the care of a friend" She replied, taking a mental note to call Arin and Allen to check up on the dog.

   "Oh..." Emil returned to his empty plate. [Name] was about to talk to him again but Tino asked her what made her want to come to Denmark.

   "I couldn't go home for the break, and he was really... persuasive"

   "Did he threaten you?" Berwald spoke out of the blue, surprising everybody.

   "Uh... No, nothing like that" She answered.

   "Seriously, you guys do know that I'm not that desperate, right?"

   "I wouldn't be so sure about that"

   "Too loud..."

   "Now, now, let's all calm down. We'll scare our guest"

   [Name] grinned inwardly as Tino tried to calm down the other Nordics. She felt like she was back at home.

 

[Name] sat on the king-sized bed holding a phone to her ear. She waited a couple of ring's but all she kept getting was "Hey, you've reached Arin's line but apparently I'm not here at the moment. Leave a message!" spoken in Arin's recorded chirpy voice.

   The girl sighed and hung her head. It was the third time she tried to call Arin, making it the third time she got voicemail again. She would've called Allen (always the wiser choice) but she remembered that his phone was broken and he still had to replace it.

   With another sigh, she let her back fall on the mattress.

   "You know" [Name] looked up to see Tino's head peeking from the partially opened door "With every sigh you lose a piece of happiness" He knocked on the door "May I come in?"

   She propped herself into a sitting position with crossed legs "Yeah sure"

   He smiled and lightly elbowed the door as he walked in holding two mugs.

   "Thanks" She said as he offered her a mug of what she assumed to be hot coco.

   He glanced down at the bed and then back at her "May I?"

   She bobbed her head and he sat on the edge of the mattress "So" He spoke "What do you think of the guest room?"

   "It's great... Kinda big for just one person"

   He chuckled "Yes, but in case the queen or king comes for a visit..."

   She nodded understandingly. They fell quiet and all that could be heard was [Name]'s finger tapping on the porcelain.

   Tino cleared his throat and broke the silence "I hope you don't mind me asking but are you and Mathias dating?"

   She almost choked on her drink. She shook her head and hands "Oh, no. We're just, I guess... friends? But we're not—we would never be more than that"

   "Oh, well beg your pardon" He apologized "It's just that he doesn't really show any interest in women more than—excuse me—one-night stands. Usually after that one night with a girl it's goodbye forever. So we were all kinda shocked when he asked you out on a date and brought you here"

   "Yeah, well..." She waved the mug a bit "We had an agreement to... never be more than friends so there's no need to be shocked"

   "Oh, I didn't mean to offend you!"

   "No, no, it's fine really" She reassured him.

   They fell into silence once more. A few minutes past, it was like time was still. And not in a good way.

   "Um..." This time, it was the girl's turn to speak first "Is it really okay for me to be here? Mathias said that he was going to be alone"

   "It's all right" Tino grinned "It's not like anybody minds. Besides, we all like your company"

   The sound of ringing pierced the air. They looked down at the ringing phone which [Name] picked up. Flashing on the screen was Arin's name and photo.

   "Sorry, I have to take this" She said sheepishly. He shook his head "It's fine. If you need anything my room is just across yours" Tino stood up and left the room as [Name] answered the call.

 

"Huh?" [Name] blinked her eyes open reluctantly.

   She yawned as she took note that she must've fallen asleep after talking to Arin about how Oatmeal was doing. The pup sounded like he was having fun when he barked from the other line and a jealous [Name] lay down on the bed morosely after the call ended.

   Now that she was awake she felt a bit better, however, her bladder didn't. She still hasn't washed up either. She let out an exhausted sigh, and reached her arms upward.

   "Across the room, right?" She muttered to herself, trying to recall what Tino told her earlier about her needing anything.

   She crept outside her own room and stood in front of the door right across hers. She forgot to ask   him where the bathroom was, and her ridiculously large room didn't have one. She licked her teeth, trying to decide whether she should knock or not.

   By the time she woke up from her nap, it was a quarter past one in the morning. If she could she'd wait until morning, well, later morning. She didn't want to disrupt anyone's sleep. (Except if that someone was Hershey. She'd pour a bucket of ice water down on Hershey if she was given a chance.)

   Hesitantly, [Name] lifted her knuckles and was an inch close to the door to knock when she decided not to. She sighed and dropped her arm. She hung her head and bumped it gently on the wood.

   "May I help you?" A deep, suppressed voice spoke and [Name] lifted her face to her right. Squinting, she saw the outline of Berwald's towering, bulky form in the darkness.

   "[Name]?" He walked a little closer to her and she could barely make out features of his face "Are you all right?"

   "O-oh, yeah" She smiled weakly "I-I was just gonna ask Tino for directions for where the bathroom was... but, um... he's probably still asleep" She laughed dryly.

   "Bathroom?"

   "Yeah, mine doesn't have one"

   "You'll just get lost if I give you directions. I'll take you there myself" He began to march pass her.

   The two of them strolled along the long hallway, neither of them spoke. The only thing audible was the sound of their footsteps on the red-carpeted floor.

   As they walked, [Name] kept staring at the gold-framed paintings that hung from the walls.

   "Mathias..." She uttered as she passed another painting of a Viking with a blonde teenage boy similar to Mathias "Really likes Vikings, doesn't he?"

   "It can't be helped" The Swede spoke quietly "It's a part of him... me and Norway. We told him to take it down so he could move on but he didn't want to. It's like he wants people to remember us as horrifying savages"

   "I know it's not really my place to say this but... I don't think that's what Mathias wants" She said "We've known each other for a few weeks but if anything he's actually really sweet. Maybe... maybe he just wants to keep these paintings the same way we keep photo albums—for the sake of remembering. And besides, I don't think you guys are horrifying—ah!" She stopped when she noticed that Berwald was staring at her.

   She raised her arms "Sorry, I tend to say things that I shouldn't"

   He blinked before turning away and resumed walking "Do you..."

   She looked up.

   "Do you really think that Denmark is sweet?"

   She slammed her palm on her mouth when she realized what she just said "Don't tell him that!"

   Berwald blinked then pointed at the mahogany door at the end of the hall "This is the only bathroom on this floor. Do you want me to wait for you?"

   She shook her head "It's all right. Thanks"

   He nodded and started to head back to his room.

   "Good night" The girl said. He grunted in response. She smiled and reached for the door knob. However, she heard a distinctive sound. She assumed that it was her imagination though.

   "What the?"

   "HEY!"

*******

"I'm really, really sorry about last night, Emil" [Name] said when she saw the young man enter the dining room, Mr. Puffin on his shoulder.

   "What? Why?" The Dane, as energetic as ever, dropped the Danish pastry he was about to bite on. Imaginary dog ears rose up as he questioned us, "What happened last night?"

   "Too loud..." Lukas who sat by the window said, irritated, though he was secretly curious.

   "What happened? Is everything all right?" Tino asked, turning away from the tuna sandwich he was preparing.

   Berwald looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Everyone was curious.

   The timid Emil just grew quieter, refusing to even look at [Name] in the eye.

   "If it helps, you have really great legs!" She blurted causing everyone to raise their eyebrows.

   "L-legs?" The Dane stuttered "JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

   "NOTHING" Emil and [Name] said in unison.

   The entire day went on smoothly. Aside from when Emil and [Name] would be within five meters near each other, the atmosphere was light and cheery.

   They went ice skating where Mathias and Lukas kept fighting over who should teach [Name] how to skate. However, as they fought endlessly throughout the frozen lake, Berwald and Tino took it upon themselves to teach her.

   After skating, they went to a park where the snow was a foot deep. Tino and Emil etched snow angels whilst Berwald and [Name] built a snowman. When [Name] was putting on the finishing touches (a scarf and a smile made of coals) a ball of fresh powder snow hit the back of her head. And so begun a three-hour battle of snowball-throwing between Mathias and [Name]—dragging Lukas with them. They ceased when [Name] accidentally hit Emil.

   That evening, when all six were sat down around the carefully prepared table, the tension between Emil and [Name] was too much to be left unnoticed. They were stiff and cautious, even more so than the Swede. 

   Mathias finally lost it and banged his palms on the table, the candles and dishes trembled "I can't take it anymore! Would you just tell us?"

   [Name] glanced at Emil who finally decided to put everything to rest and explained that Mr. Puffin accidentally deuced on him and so he had to take an early shower, and by chance, an unaware [Name] found herself inside the bathroom as he washed himself.

   For some reason, [Name] thought that everyone was relieved because they sighed though in their own way. Mathias wasn't really discreet with his though, and began to mercilessly tease Emil who blushed in a corner as they ate their Christmas dinner. However, by the time everyone was done, the Dane had found his way to [Name]'s side.

   "So" He whispered into her ear "I'm sweet, huh?"

   Heat rushed to her cheeks and the girl tried to smack him, however he easily dodged. Cackling, he spoke "So it's true, huh?"

   "H-how did you—Did Berwald—"

   "Oh, no, no" He grinned "I decided to sleep in one of the guest rooms instead of my own because I thought maybe you'd feel lonely at night. You have a very loud voice, you know that?"

   [Name] gritted her teeth but before she could throw a punch at him, Lukas had his tie "Can't you see that you're annoying our guest? It's Christmas eve, you idiot" He glanced at the girl "Sorry about that"

   "No, I'm grateful" She turned to Tino, stacking up the licked-clean plates "Let me help you clean up"

   He beamed "I'd appreciate it"

   "No problem" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was fun for you guys 'cause I love Denmark so I certainly had fun writing it. Anyway, please check out some of my stories as well. Stay awesome!


	20. Schemes

"Hey, Arin" [Name] answered her phone which began ringing the moment she turned it on after getting off the jet "What? He's had lunch and breakfast already, right? All right, thanks… You have the spare key so just have him take his nap inside. Okay. Make sure the landlady doesn't see him. . . Okay, thanks. Bye"

   "What is it?" Mathias asked as they got inside the limo along with the other Nordics.

   "Arin said that she arrived early and she had to return home ASAP so I told her to just let Oatmeal nap in my apartment since I'll be back soon" She explained, buckling her seat belt.

   "Thanks for taking me home" [Name] said as the car stopped in front of the complex.

   "It's nothing" Tino said with a smile "We were planning to have New Year here anyway"

   "Really?" She tilted her head "In England?"

   "Yeah" Mathias answered "Everybody agreed to hold the next meeting here"

    "It was unanimous" Added Lukas.

    "There's gonna be a New Year's Eve party too!" Mathias exclaimed, spreading his fingers apart as if mimicking fireworks.

   [Name] laughed, "You guys really love parties, don't you?"

   Instead of replying, Mathias' eyes widened as he gawked at something behind [Name].

   "What is it?" She spun around and her jaw fell open.

   Curious, the others turned their heads to the young woman's apartment building where a fire has burst brightly, lighting the early evening sky with orange and gold.

     Screams and gasps echoed not just from inside the complex but also throughout the streets as passers-by stopped and stared in pure horror and astonishment. Individuals scattered and scrambled out the building like ants trying to get away from rain.

   "What’s going on?" Emil muttered, still in awe as everyone.

   However, it only took a few seconds before [Name] realized something and she felt like puking.

   "Oatmeal" She whispered.

   Mathias looked at her "What?"

   "Oatmeal's still inside!" She yelled and sprang into a run before any of the Nordics could react.

   "Hey—GET BACK HERE!" Mathias shouted as Lukas and the others got out the limo.

   [Name] saw a helmet hanging from the handles of a motorcycle parked nearby and she immediately swiped it without bothering to slow down. Without thinking twice, she slid the helmet on for protection and wove her way through the screaming masses, forcing her way inside the structure.

   She knew it was a crazy idea, that the chances of her coming out that burning building alive were thin. However, at the moment, crazy was all she had.

   She called as she reached her floor, "Oatmeal!"

   The pup barked and whined in response.

   "Dammit!" She swore when she discovered that the door was locked. Oatmeal's cries were more pained. "Hold on!" She yelled as she tried to keep her cool.

   "Calm down, [Name]" She breathed "Think, think. . . !" She spotted the fire axe in its red case. She ran over to kick it open, but once wasn't enough. She tried again. Once, twice. By the third time, she managed to crack the surface.

   "Okay, one more time" She heaved her foot into the glass, shattering it into pieces. She almost felt accomplished as she grabbed the axe.

   "All right." She gulped, gripping the weapon tightly before hauling it into the door. The wood split upon meeting the blade, and [Name] reached inside and turned the knob.

   She elbowed the door open, "Oatmeal?" He replied with a small bark from where she assumed was the bedroom.

   "Oatmeal!" After barely dodging falling, flaming debris, the girl finally managed to find the dog. She dropped the axe and knelt down to pick him up.

   "It's okay, I have you" She rubbed his head as he licked her cheeks "Now, come on. We better get out—oh, go—Dane!" Just as she had turned around, Mathias was behind her, also wearing a helmet.

   "You scared the shit outta me!" He exclaimed.

   "That's my line!" She retorted.

   "Now's not the time to argue" He said seriously "We need to get out before anything ex—Look out!"

   He covered her and Oatmeal when a part of the ceiling plummeted down next to them.

   "Let's go" He pulled her to the living room, only to be stopped by more raging flames that obscured their way out.

   "Shit!" He cursed and began to scan the room for other possible exits. He saw a window and immediately dragged the girl there "Come on"

   "You. . . YOU WANT US TO CLIMB DOWN?" It was more of an exclamation than a question.

   "We don't have much of a choice" He said, prying it open. But when he glanced at [Name] he saw the fear painted on her face; felt it like it was an invisible force radiating off her skin. Her wide eyes, her shaking form as she held her dog close to her chest.

   He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye "It's gonna be fine" He said soothingly with such a cool voice that it freaked her out more than the jumping part "Look at me. I won't let anything happen to you or Oatmeal, and I know that I'm a complete ass but I want you to have faith in me just this once, okay?"

   Without even having to think, she nodded her head softly.

   His usual cocky grin returned and he patted her head "Great. I'll go first so I can help you" Mathias skillfully climbed out the window and stepped onto narrow ledge. When he had enough to hold onto, he waved at [Name] "Come on"

   Blinking twice, she hesitantly held his hand and cautiously climbed out the window. She gasped when she accidentally caught a glimpse down. Other civilians gaped at them with open mouths.

   Some were even filming the event.

   ‘Morons’, she thought.

   "It's okay" Mathias reassured her and pulled her towards him "See? Wasn't that bad, right?"

   **BOOM**

   [Name] let out a hearty scream as the ledge they were on shook and Mathias accidentally loosened his hold on her. Next thing she knew, she was falling, and all she could do was bury her face into Oatmeal's fur as tears formed in her eyes.

   Mathias jumped and stretched out his hands, trying to at least touch the young woman's fingertip.

   Time seemed to have slowed down as they struggled to reach for each other. When they finally did, the Dane pulled her in and forced her on top of him so he could cushion her fall.

   They hit the ground with a thud that was buried somewhere in the two-foot deep fresh pile snow.

   When [Name] found the courage to open her closed-shut eyes, she looked down at Mathias who only smiled at her "Dammit, woman. You just keep finding ways for me to hold you"

   Not long after the fire trucks, an ambulance have driven down the street and brought the two to the nearest hospital with the other Nordics right behind them.

 

"It's incredible! You didn't sustain any serious injuries" The doctor said as he finished checking up on Mathias who apparently didn't have any damage "Even with that much snow you would've at least received a fracture"

   "Yeah, well" The blonde beamed "I'm pretty tough"

   The doctor laughed ,"I'm sure you are"

   "But, um, doc" Mathias asked "What about the girl?"

   "Hm? Oh Miss Lastname? Well, I heard that she received a few burns and cuts from the debris but she's fine"

   Mathias glanced behind the curtains of the bed he sat on and found [Name] with several bandages, talking to Tino and Berwald. He approached them, "Hey"

   "Hey" She greeted shyly; uncharacteristically.

   "You guys want some water?" Tino asked.

   "Yeah" Mathias nodded "That'd be great"

   "Okay, we'll go get some. C'mon, Svi" Tino said but Berwald stayed quiet, staring at [Name].

   "Svi?"

   Berwald finally snapped out of it and they walked out the room.

   "So where's Lukas and Emil?" Mathias asked as he took a seat next to the girl on the edge of the bed.

   "They brought Oatmeal to the vet"

   "I hear you got some nasty wounds"

   She raised a bandaged left arm "Just some first-degree burns—Are _you_ okay?"

   "Never better" He winked.

   She grinned in return and they eventually grew quiet.

   A certain question kept lingering inside her and [Name] gathered up the courage to break the silence.    

   "Hey, um. . . " [Name] spoke and Mathias looked at her "Why did you go after me?"

   "Because" His smile was small, but it still had his warmth, "When you find someone you wanna keep, you do whatever it takes to make them stay"

   She had to admit, even she was a little surprised with his answer and was left speechless.

*******

_"Oh my god."_

   The young woman put her hand on her lips, trying to restrain a whimper as she observed what was left of her apartment, which was the one that got burnt the most. Everything was dirtied under mountains of ash and remains. She was grateful that the firemen came on time to extinguish the flame before much more of her stuff could get destroyed.

   Despite the fact that she knew that she should be happy that she had all her "important things" (money and school stuff) were somewhat spared, she wanted to cry when she saw that her books and video games had been ruined by the fire and explosion.

   "We're so sorry, [Name]" Tino put a hand on her shoulder and wrapped her into a hug which she appreciatively returned. The others watched as she cried into his chest.

   However, two men in uniform approached them with serious looks.

   "Miss Lastname?" The cop asked and the girl quickly wiped away her tears and let go of Tino.

   "That's me"

   "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, please"

   The guys rushed in front of her protectively.

   "What for?" Mathias asked.

   "It was a setup" The cop said and turned to the fireman who explained "The fire started in the bathroom where we found evidence that a homemade bomb could've started the fire"

   "Someone tried to kill her"

*******

[Name] sat inside the living room of the Nordics' hotel suite with an unreadable expression on her face as she stared out the window.

   A familiar bark snapped her out of her trance and she welcomed Oatmeal with open arms. At least he was saved.

   "That was really reckless you know" She looked up to see Emil with Mr. Puffin perched on his shoulder.

   He sat down in front of her "You could've gotten killed"

   "I know but. . . " She trailed off, playing with Oatmeal's ears.

   "You must really love him" Emil stared at her.

   "Of course" She said "He's like family to me. I'd do anything to keep him safe"

   "Then he's like Mr. Puffin" He nudged the bird's beak affectionately.

   "Then we're on the same page" She smiled and he blushed.

   "HEY!" Mathias sprang out his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist "Stop flirting with her, I saw her first!"

   The Icelandic young man bowed his head, hiding the redness on his pale face.

   "You idiot" Lukas pinched the Dane's cheek "Stop treating her like she's a toy"

    [Name] giggled but then the door leading out the hall swung open; cue a brigade of men running in and finding their way to [Name]'s side.

   "DUDETTE!" The young woman gasped when she was lifted up in the air and pulled into a suffocating embrace by a familiar pair of strong slender arms "Ohmigod, I thought you were dead! Areyouokay?WhatamIsaying?Ofcoursenot!" Alfred cried tightening his grasp.

   "Alfred, you twat! That is no way to hold a lady!"

   "Alfred, put her down, eh. You're choking her"

   "As expected from an American, da?"

   "What did you say, puppy-kicker?" Alfred let her go.

   "Idioti!"

   "Calm down, Romano!"

   "Shut up, tomato-eating bastardo!"

   "Everyone, please settle down"

   "Ve, Germany, I'm scared!" Feliciano clung onto the German whose eyebrow twitched and he finally had the last straw.

   "Everyone, settle down!" Ludwig's deep, firm voice boomed and silenced the rest; including Oatmeal who stopped growling at the men who was hogging his master "Obviously she is going through a lot right now and she has no time to listen to your petty arguments. She needs to calm down and all your shouting is not helping"

   "We have the ingredients for dinner now—eh?" Tino was obviously taken aback with the sight before him. Berwald stood behind him with his usual stoic face though he too was surprised.

 

"So, bella" Feliciano was the first to break the silence as everyone ate dinner down at the restaurant, "Where are you staying?"

   Everyone ceased eating and gazed at the young woman who almost choked on her tomato salad.

   "You can stay with us" Tino offered good-heartedly "I'm sure two of us could share a bedroom for a couple of days"

   "No need for that" Arthur said, "Since I have a house here I think it's reasonable for you to stay with me. I wouldn't mind"

   Francis laughed "Of course you won't mind, you were probably waiting for this chance"

   "What was that, frog?"

   "Oh, you know what I mean, black sheep of Europe"

   "That's enough!" Ludwig ordered sternly "For God’s sake, we're eating right now!"

   "He's right" Francis agreed.

   "Yes" Arthur nodded but quickly turned to [Name] "Feel free to check out the library too"

   "Hey, don't bribe her, Britain!" Yelled Alfred "Pick me, dudette! You can borrow my PS4!"

    And then began a battle of bribery among the countries, aside from Feliciano who cowered next to Ludwig who rubbed his forehead in frustration.

   _SLAM!_

   Everyone looked up at the young woman in shock. She had her head bowed down "I. . . I've finished eating. Excuse me"

   She spun on her heels and speed-walked away, leaving the table speechless.

 

[Name] and Oatmeal were almost out the basement exit when Ludwig caught her in the elevator.

   "Oh!" She clearly wasn't planning to see him or anybody else. "Hey. . . "

   "Going somewhere?" He glanced down at the duffel bag and suitcases she had.

    "Yeah. . . I thought maybe that I should just stay in a motel or lodge while looking for a new apartment"

   "You don't have to, you know"

   "I know but. . . " She licked her teeth "I don't really wanna cause trouble for anyone"

   "You're not causing anyone any trouble"

   She smiled at him skeptically.

   He sighed "All right so the others get a little hostile with one another but don't take it personally, they're always finding ways to best out the other"

   "Yeah, I know" 'Now they're starting to outdo each other in a game of "who impresses the girl the best" Don't they know that I need a friend right now?' She thought but didn't say. 'Guys and their games. It's funny but only when it's happening to other people'

     "I'm. . . I'm really sorry for leaving the table like that"

     "Oh, don't apologize. I think you did the right thing. It did just the trick to shut them up"

     They laughed together.

     "But we really do want to help you" Ludwig said as he started to walk away "You're always welcome here"

     [Name] brushed her tongue across her teeth and timidly called out "Hey, Ludwig"

     He stopped walking and turned around "Yes?"

     "Can I—" She rubbed her nape awkwardly "Can I crash at your place for the night?"

     He grinned "You can stay as long as you need to"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Who do you think the culprit is? I had so much fun writing this. I told y'all that the action starts after everyone has been introduced. Comment? Favorite? Follow? Stay AWESOME and thank you.


	21. Resume

"Morning" Gilbert came out of his bedroom, yawning.

   "Morning, Gil" The young woman greeted from the kitchenette "Is Ludwig up?"

   "He's usually up before dawn. Probably running out in this cold again"

   "Oh, well that's a shame" She said with a soft, upset voice.

   "Why? What's wrong?" He moved up to her by the stove.

   "I wanted to thank you guys for letting me stay with you by making breakfast. I made too much. . ." She licked her teeth.

   "That's alright" He said "I'll invite Frenchie and Toni, let's eat breakfast together so it won't be a waste"

   "Sounds good. I guess I can always make lunch for Ludwig"

   "Hola, chica"

   "Bonjour, mon cher"

   "Hey, guys" [Name] welcomed them inside as she opened the door "Hope you're hungry"

   "Si" Toni said "I haven't had finished breakfast yet. Good thing Prussia gave me a call"

   "Same here" Added Francis.

   "Great. Take a seat, I just finished setting up the table"

   "Smells good. What's cooking, frau?" Gilbert asked.

   "Well, I don't really cook much meat since I'm vegetarian" She sat between Toni and Francis "But I happen to make a pretty mean tomato-avocado salad"

   "I second that" Francis raised his fork after taking a bite off the dish and the girl laughed, "I also made broccoli quiche with potato crust and chickpea and winter vegetable stew"

   "Wow, where'd you learn to cook like that?" Toni asked.

   She shrugged "The internet"

   After a few minutes of talking about random things like Gilbert's newest conquests and Francis' newest recipes, Toni asked [Name]'s opinion on what's a nice thing to do on a date with a girl.

   "Well, that depends on what she's like" She dabbed the corners of her mouth with a clean paper towel "If she's more of a casual chick I think it's best to take her out in a good ol' diner. If she's more, say 'classy'" She made quotation marks in the air with her fingers "Then I guess those chic, fancy restaurants would be better with her"

   "What next?" Gilbert asked, feeding Gilbird from his palm.

   "What next? Let's see, um. . ." She pushed her tongue to the inside of her cheeks as she thought. "You could take her out for a walk"

   "'Take her out for a walk'?" Francis repeated "Toni, this 'girl' doesn't happen to be a foot tall and has a collar around her neck with the name 'Precious' on it, does she?"

   The four of them laughed but [Name] defended herself "C'mon, you guys know what I mean"

   "Okay, okay" Francis said and watched her "What else?"

   "Well. . ." She tapped her chin "Even if it's cold, the snow's not that bad so after strolling around the city you could take her to your place and—"

   "I like where this is going" Gilbert said sensually.

   "And" The young woman giggled "You guys. . . I dunno, dance to some smooth jazz or something—Oh, take her dancing!" She almost pounced on Toni enthusiastically.

   They raised their eyebrows at her and she quickly returned to her seat "Sorry, sorry"

   She inhaled "It's just that. . . After everything that has happened I guess, I guess I'm just. . . a little unnerved is all" She wasn't going to tell her ex and his best friends' faces that she missed dating just a tad.

   "You miss dating?" Francis asked.

   She turned at him and after a few obvious attempts to lie she gave in with a nod, "Yeah. I mean just, just a date and nothing more"

   "Didn't Denmark take you out once?" Gilbert stated.

   "What?" Toni and Francis asked with a strange odd feeling squeezing their chests.

   "Yeah but that. . . that was different. It was fun, but the main reason I agreed was because he wouldn't stop following me. So when he sneaked inside my apartment I figured 'What the Hell, just one date'"

   "What?"

   "Nothing. It's nothing" She shook her head and resumed eating.

   The three exchanged glances and Francis spoke "Why don't we take you out on a date?"

   Now it was her turn to say "What?"

   "Yeah" Gilbert nodded "It'd be great"

   "No, no" She whispered to Francis "Won't that be weird?"

   "Course not!" Toni answered "C'mon, chica. You'll love it!"

   "Oui" Francis agreed "We can take you out, we're gonna have a great time and you'll forget about this entire bombing incident"

   "That reminds me" Gilbert spoke "You have any idea who could've done zhat?"

   "Actually, I. . . no, no I can't think up of anyone who'd hate me that much. There has to be some mistake"

   "Well, you know what" Francis rubbed her arm affectionately "Whatever happens, I—we're here for you"

   "Thanks" She smiled at them before they continued eating.

 

[Name] was weaving her hair into a long fishtail braid when someone knocked on the door. While finishing off her braid with a black tie, she heard footsteps from outside the bathroom.

   "Bruder?" She heard Ludwig, "What are you doing outside?"

   [Name] slid inside her black pea coat and slung the beige strap of her purse over her shoulder before making her way towards the brothers.

   "I'm here to pick up my date" Gilbert said but then saw [Name] "And here she is"

   "What?" Ludwig turned to see [Name] all dressed up.

   "Good evening" [Name] greeted faux formally.

   "Good evening, [Name]. This" He pulled out a bouquet from behind him and gave it to her "is for you"

   "Oh, Gil! They're my favorite" She took the flowers gratefully, "Thank you. I'm gonna go find a vase for this. I'll be back" She said as she walked away.

   Ludwig had a serious look on his face when he turned to Gilbert "What are you doing?"

   "Taking her to a date?" He shrugged innocently.

   "This no time for jokes"

   "I'm not joking, I _am_ taking her out on a date"

   "Where are getting to with this? She's not just some random girl you scored from a bar, she's our friend so you can't—"

   "Okay, I'm ready" Ludwig was cut short when [Name] approached them again

   "Great, let's go" The Prussian offered his arm and [Name] hooked hers on it.

   "I'll see you later, Ludwig. I made you supper, it's in the fridge. I hear you like potatoes" She waved goodbye as Gilbert led her out, leaving a wide-eyed and speechless Ludwig by the door.

 

"So" [Name] returned the menu to the waitress and spoke to Gilbert "I finally get see the Gilbert of Prussia in his natural habitat. Can you demonstrate me some of your moves?"

   "Nope, sorry, you might fall in love with me" He said jokingly.

   She clamped her hands together "C'mon show me. Please? Please, please, please"

   "Fine, fine"

   "Yes!"

   He cleared his throat and leaned on the table, "First, I do this" He began to stroke her arm tenderly, almost suggestively.

   "Okay"

  "Then, I look into your eyes like this" He locked gazes with her.

   "Oh my gosh" She muttered, trying to shield her smile "That—that was great"

   "I know, right?" He said, letting go and lounging back to his seat.

   "Yeah, I mean I almost leaned in. I don't believe it. That was really some first-class acting"

   "I know, right? I'm so awesome" They both snickered.

   "So what're your moves?" He questioned as they ate their meal.

   "What?"

   "Your moves? What do you do on a date?"

   "I. . . I dunno. It's embarrassing"

   "Come on, I showed you mine"

   "But that's because you've been on a million dates already. I mean the only guy I had a serious relationship was with Francis and the only dates I've been to after him was with a Dane who sneaked inside my room and this"

   "Yeah, but you gotta have a plan, right?"

   She shrugged "I guess you're right but—"

   Gilbert's phone began beeping and he quickly checked the caller ID, "It's Toni"

   "Yeah? What is it?" She sipped on her third glass of wine.

   "Well, since we all wanted to take you out on this date we've split it"

   "Wha—split how?"

   "Well, I get to take you out to dinner and they have other ideas"

   She crossed her legs "Be careful with your ideas, this may be the last time we ever speak to each other"

   "No, nothing like. . . that"

   "Chica" Toni appeared out of nowhere "Ready to go?"

   "O-okay" She took her purse "Let me just find my wallet"

   "No, don't" Gilbert stopped her "We all promised to take you out on a real date. Y'know, the gist, let the gentleman pay"

   "Really? Oh, thank you" She touched her chest, looking at him appreciatively.

   "Ja, now go have your date with Toni"

   "Thanks, Gil" She got up with her coat and purse in hand. However, she quickly went over to him and kissed his cheek before leaving with Toni.

   "You go put the moves on some other girl now" She teased as they left.

   Gilbert simply smiled as he caressed his cheek.

 

"Wow" [Name] buried her hands inside the pockets of her coat "A romantic stroll under a winter moon's glow. Really. . . romantic"

   "I hope you don't think it's too boring" Toni said as he walked alongside her.

   "No, of course not! I really do think it's sweet"

   "That’s good to hear. How was your date with Prussia?"

   "Great—awesome, actually. It was really nice. I. . . I've been so focused in my studies and good grades that I forgot what it was like to just let loose and mingle"

   "Really? When was the last time you dated someone seriously?"

   "I hope this doesn't make anything weird, but my first and so far only boyfriend ever happens to be your best friend"

   "Prussia?" His moss green eyes widened.

   She laughed at his childlike cluelessness "No. I'm talking about France"

   They took a left turn. "Oh."

   They were quiet for a while. Boots burying themselves in the snow and frosty winds being the only things heard from a mile away.

   "This is none of my business but. . ." Toni halted and faced her "Do you think you'll ever give someone a chance after Francis?"

   She licked her teeth.

   "Lo siento, that was out of the line"

   "No… You know what, I think—I think I don't know the answer myself"

   Toni wasn't so sure if he wanted to know the answer but he still asked, "Is it because you still love him?"

   Do I? She asked herself the same question.

   She wasn't sure. Telling herself that Francis meant nothing to her anymore was a lie to make things easier, but apparently running away from a problem doesn't get you much far.

   Do you really stop loving someone? She asked herself.

   She never gave it much thought before but now maybe it's not a matter of start-and-stop more like: either you love them or you never did.

   But love has many forms, and maybe like with energy it just keeps evolving into something more needed.

   "[Name]?" She lifted her face to see Toni's brows creased, "You're crying"

   She put her fingers on her cheeks, feeling water on her face. She had seen it in movies and read it from books before but it was her first time to shed tears without noticing.

   "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked that"

   "It's fine. I’m fine, just a little. . ."

   "Unnerved?"

   "Yeah" She laughed in spite herself.

   "Do you still wanna go on? I can take you home if—

   "No, let's go on. I'm okay"

   "Are you sure?" She nodded and they continued walking.

   "You still wanna do this?" Toni asked as they reached Francis' suite "You can always back out"

   "Toni, it's okay. Really. But thank you for your concern" She ran her hands down his arms before giving him a bear hug. Just as she pulled back, the door swayed open revealing Francis.

   "Bonsoir"

   "Hey, Frenchie" Toni raised his hand. He turned to [Name] "I'll see you then"

   "Okay, bye" She grinned weakly and he left.

   "Come in, mon cher" Francis made way for her.

   She almost gasped at the sight before her. The room was only lit by the faint flames provided by white wax candles standing on almost every surface available.

   She sniffed "What is that? Irises?"

   "Oui" He lifted her hand to his lips, "I thought maybe to use something less strong than roses as to not overwhelm you"

   "And you thought of putting me inside a room lit by fire after I jumped from a burning building?"

   "Well, um. . ."

   "I'm kidding, Francey" She playfully punched his chest "It's beautiful"

   "Good, now. . ." He picked up a remote and pointed it at the stereos in the living room. After pushing a button, a song began to play.

   "La Vie En Rose" She whispered.

   He held up his hand "May I?"

   She laced her fingers with his and he pulled her in. They began to sway softly to the song.

   "So how's your date so far?" He asked.

   "Great. Better than I've expected"

   "Ah, I trust that my friends took good care of you?"

   "Oui, and so far I think you guys might make great boyfriends"

   "Really? Better lovers than philanderers?"

   "Better believe it."

   They laughed and [Name] smiled at him "You know, I thought that this was going to be weird?"

   "Why?"

   "Well. . . I guess because you were my boyfriend once?"

   "Just because we were lovers once doesn't mean we can't be friends"

   "Yeah, you're right. I just. . ." She struggled to continue but Francis leaned down and brushed his lips on hers. When he drew back, [Name]'s jaw was slightly apart and her eyes were wide open.

   "You didn't really think that I was really okay with just being friends, right?" His voice was low and his blue orbs held a certain somberness and softness.

   "What are you trying to say, Francis?"

   "Je te aime, [Name]"

   They've already stopped dancing "I'm sorry if I've hurt you but I tried not to. I really didn't want to. And now that we're with each other again. . . I just wanted you to know that"

   "Francis, I. . ." She swallowed a lump forming in her throat, "What do you want me to say?"

   "You don't have to say anything. You can slap me if that makes you feel better but I'm not taking it back"

   "No, I'm not gonna slap you" She squeezed his hands "I love you too Francis. I've always had. Just. . . Just not in love with you anymore. I-I'm sorry. I'd love to be that person again but I can't go back. We can only move forward"

   He shook his head and touched her face "I understand. You don't need to apologize, cheri. Please don't cry"

   He wiped away the tears rolling down her red cheeks with his thumb before pulling her into an embrace.

   They spent the majority of their little "date" dancing to Edith Piaf.

*******

"Oh, God, what a day" [Name] sighed as she shrugged off her robe. She dipped her foot in the warm water first before completely climbing inside the marble tub.

   "These damn rich people." She closed her eyes as she put her head on the edge of the tub as she relaxed.

   _Ssssss. . ._

   "Hm. . ."

_Ssssss. . . Sssss..._

   It took several minutes but [Name] reluctantly opened her eyes to try and find what that sound was.

   "OHMYGOD!" She screamed as she saw a long snake slither from the vent. She kept shrieking even as she slid out the tub and slipped as she crawled to the door.

   However, it was locked.

   "Shit!" She slammed her hand on the wood "Ludwig? Gilbert? SOMEBODY HELP!"

   She began to weep as the snake dropped to the tub. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" She kept hitting the door as she leaned on the wall.

   "Oh my god. . .!" She cried as the snake slowly slinked towards her. Its piercing slit-eyes seemed to have been laughing at her. Its tongue sprout out several times as it neared her.

Someone shouted her name and the door fell off its hinges and down on the floor causing the snake to recoil backwards. Gilbert grabbed her and pulled her outside as Ludwig handled the reptile.

 

"Where is she?" Francis came running inside the room along with Toni, Alfred and Matthias.

   "She's in my room with Ludwig" Gilbert gestured with his free hand as the other held a phone to his ear. Toni went inside to check on her.

   "What happened?" Alfred approached the albino.

   "She was taking a bath when a snake dropped from the vents. She wouldn't stop crying"

   "A snake?" Matthias looked at him disbelievingly.

   "It was a puff adder" Gilbert said.

   "She's asleep" Toni came back "But I don't think she'll be having any good dreams after what happened"

   "You guys know what this means, right?" Alfred was being uncharacteristically serious "First the bomb, now the snake—someone really is after her"

   "Dear God" Francis rubbed his forehead.

   Gilbert walked towards them, talking to someone on the phone.

   "Good? Okay, bye" Gilbert put away the phone "That was Britain. He'll be here shortly with the cops"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: You guys let your guard down for a minute there, didn't you? Thought that Reader-chan was safe. Well she's not. You guys know my first rule as a writer? "BE A SADIST" So prepare yourselves. Also. . . don't you just love it when they get all protective of her *ahem* you *ahem* leave a comment?  


	22. Magic

"How's the investigation about you-know-what?" The bell rang as Lukas and Arthur entered the café.

   "Not much progress, unfortunately" The Brit replied as they sat down.

   "If anything comes up, tell me immediately. I'd like a say on what to do with whoever put that snake and bomb"

   "We all do, Lukas"

   A waitress came over to their table "Good afternoon"

   The two men stopped talking and turned to the young woman. They blinked as though unsure, "[Name]? What're you doing here?"

   The girl smiled "Trying to take your order"

   "Right, but why?"

   "I couldn't tell my parents about this entire incident because I didn't want to worry them. I thought I could use the extra cash and this job pays well"

   "Have you ever done this before?"

   "Not really. Frankly, this is the first time I ever had a job but better late than never, right?"

   "R-right"

   "Man, I'm starving!" Alfred strolled inside with Mathias behind him. They looked around and saw [Name]. Much like the other gentlemen, they muttered her name in surprise.

   "Welcome!" She beamed.

   The loud manchildren joined their brothers' table and gave their orders. The girl wrote it down her notepad and then flashed them one last smile before leaving.

   "Here are your orders" [Name] strolled back over to the four guys trying to steady the tray she held on one hand "Don't tell me, don't tell me. . ."

   She picked up the red mug "Latte for Arthur"

   Then a green cup "Black tea for Lukas"

   Then a tall glass "Iced tea for Mathias"

   And finally, a short white cup "Cappuccino for Alfred"

   "Well?" She put her hand on her hip "How'd I do?"

   They nodded "Good, great, thanks"

   "Good" She rolled on her heels "See? I can work"

   Once she had her back turned, Arthur handed Mathias the cappuccino while the iced tea was slid in front of Alfred as he gave Lukas the cappuccino, who in turn passed the tea to Arthur.

  

"So, [Name]" Alfred spoke "Are you going to attend the New Year's Eve party?"

   "Oh, I'd love to but I can't"

   "What? Why not?"

   "Please, that's a black tie party, and because of that stupid fire the closest thing I have to a black tie theme is a pair of polar bear socks. Plus I have some studying to do"

   "Does your 'studying' include finishing that new Hitman game?" Alfred stirred the ice cubes with the red straw in his drink.

   "Maybe"

   "C'mon" Mathias begged "Please? Please?"

   And then Alfred decided to join in "Please? PLEASE?"

   The girl let out a sigh and a groan at the drooping baby blue eyes in front of her "Fine. I think I have a dress that wasn't burned into bacon"

   They cheered in unison like children who just succeeded in persuading their mother to give them ice cream.

   "Anyway" She cleared her throat and tapped the notepad with her pencil "Anything else?"

   "Nah" Alfred and Mathias stood up and grabbed their jackets "Mathias and I are gonna go play some basketball"

   "Just the two of you?"

   "No, Lukas' little elf friends are gonna come and play too" The Dane joked while Lukas glared at him. [Name] rubbed the Norwegian's back in an effort to comfort him.

   When the tall blondes finally left, Arthur asked "[Name], I just remembered that I have nothing to do this evening. Maybe you want to come by my house and take a look at more of my books?"

   Lukas interrupted them "Nothing? I thought that Adam and I are supposed to come over to discuss about that new book?"

   Arthur shot the other man daggers but reassured the young woman "You could still come"

   "I-I don't know."

   "It's fine, really! And if they mind then I'll send them away"

   "Um" She glimpsed at Lukas who just nodded then back at Arthur "Okay, I guess"

*******

_Ding-dong._

   [Name] waited patiently for a couple of minutes, ignoring the instinct to escape from all the yelling she was hearing from inside.

   Finally, after sometime, one of the mahogany double doors creaked open but instead of Arthur it was a stranger with a top hat and large trench coat—although she thought that she must've seen him somewhere.

   "You must be [Name]" He said with a Romanian accent. The Italians' Welcome Party, she thought that there's where she must've spotted him.

   "Yeah, I heard that there were two others coming, Lukas and—

   "Adam" They shook hands "Come in"

   "Thanks"

   "They're in the basement"

   "Woah, wait, basement?"

   "Actually it's more like a separate chamber hidden in the library but it looks a lot like the basement"

   "Oh."

   They made their way to the library where Adam removed a few books off a shelf at the West side of the room and rearranged them. Once he placed the last book the shelf slid to the side, revealing a secret entrance.

   "Wow" [Name]'s eyes widened. She was impressed and amazed "It's like something out a mystery movie"

   "I know. Cool, right?" He said as he led her down the tunnel.

   "So Adam, I hear that you guys are going to talk about this book. Mind if I ask what it is?"

   "It's called the Enchiridion of Dantalion" He replied, "It holds one of the most ancient secrets of magic"

   "When you say Dantalion, are we talking about the 71st spirit of Solomon?"

   "Yes, you know about him?"

   "I've read about him once or twice. He's a Great Duke of Hell who teaches all art and sciences, right?"

   "That's correct—We're here" He swung open a heavy-looking door with an old-fashioned metal bolt.

   Inside was a spacious room with more stacks of hefty hard-bound books scattered about. The brick walls were lined with glass cabinets with jars of all shapes and sizes containing who-knows-what substances.

   In the middle was a large ebony cauldron sitting on top of a fire which was surrounded by Lukas who was quietly reading a piece of paper and a crispy Arthur. Both of them wore black cloaks though the Brit's was burnt at the hem.

   Arthur coughed "Bloody Hell, I told you to check that thing twice"

   "Silence" The Norwegian demanded in an even voice "I can't concentrate"

   "Why you—

   "Guys?" [Name] squeaked and the two turned their heads at her and Adam.

   "[Name]!" Arthur exclaimed and immediately hid something behind him as the girl walked towards the cauldron.

   "What. . ." She peered in and saw her reflection looking back at her from the shimmering, bubbling crystal liquid. Suddenly, her mirror self's eyes dried out and blood poured out.

   "Get away from there" Lukas grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back just as when the reflection reached out for her.

   "What was that!" She screamed, her face reddening, feeling her heart in her skin.

   "That was one of your greatest fears and anxieties in physical form" He answered.

   "Why the Hell did it look like that?"

   Arthur put a lid on the cauldron "The textbook explanation for it looking the way it did usually means that there's something about yourself that you're not completely satisfied with or that inner voices are conflicting. But don't worry" He brushed ashes off his pale face "Since Lukas here messed up the ingredients, it's not really going to be much of a bother for any of us"

   "What is this place anyway?" She looked up and saw that the ceiling was with a map of the stars painted all over it.

   "It's. . . it's. . ." Arthur struggled.

   "It's where we meet up to perform magic" Adam said.

   "Magic? You mean like. . . Harry Potter magic or phantom thief magic?"

   "Harry Potter magic" Lukas said "And laugh all you want but it's real"

   "That's so cool"

   "You actually believe us?" Arthur’s eyebrows arched.

   "I'm talking to you guys of all people, right? If countries in human form exist, what doesn't?" She walked around and saw that Arthur held a long stick behind him.

   "What's this?" She snatched it from his hands and examined it carefully. It was about nine inches long and made of metal.

   "That's a wand. No, wait be—

   [Name] flicked it and an electric green light shot from it, causing a cabinet to fall apart. Luckily it was full of books instead of anything fragile.

   "—careful. . ." Arthur finished.

   "Oops" She held it between her thumbs and index fingers before giving it back to Arthur.

   "I think we should move upstairs"

 

"I can't believe it" [Name] crossed her legs "You guys can see fairies and other creatures but I can't?"

   Arthur poured tea in the cups "Some are born with a special sight"

   "Well, what about the rest who weren't? Can they see magic folk?"

   "Only in certain instances" Lukas replied "Some creatures could show themselves to you but that's seldom the case. The other is that you use special equipment"

   "Special equipment?"

   "Yes, like an enchanted pair of glasses and such"

   "What are they like? The creatures, I mean?"

   "Like humans" Arthur sat down next to her "Some are benevolent. Some are. . . not so benevolent"

   "Do you think. . . do you think I could talk to them?"

   Arthur smiled and pulled something from his vest and put it in her palm.

   "A monocle?" She examined it.

   "Look through it" Lukas instructed.

   [Name] did just that and gasped at the sight brought before her.

 _"Hello there!"_ A stout green rabbit with small wings flew in front of her.

   A big, bulking troll-like being towered behind Lukas whose face remained unreadable. The troll waved at her.

   "H-hello" She stuttered, smiling.

   "Amazing, right?" Arthur patted the green rabbit's head. The young woman only nodded, distracted by what sight the monocle gave her.

   He stood up "Come on"

   She looked at his outstretched hand "Where?"

   "Just come with me"

   Arthur had led her to the garden, which was blooming with all sorts of creatures. Little fat people in suits were weeding. Pixies who were so small they only appeared as floating, glowing light bulbs, fluttered about from rose to rose with the bees and butterflies. A dwarf was fast asleep beneath an apple tree.

   "All this time. . . I didn't even know that they lived among us" She whispered as she watched a pixie dance pass her nose.

   "Hey, Arthur"

   "Yes?"

   "Is it true that. . . when fairies die do their souls form into diamonds?"

   "Every story has some sort if truth behind it, love" He said "Only royalty have their souls turn into diamonds, the rare kinds like pink and yellow"

  "It's so beautiful" She muttered, looking at the little fat people or "brownies" as they work.

   Arthur, on the other hand, looked at her. A small smile spread across his face "It is."

   From behind them, Adam giggled softly "My, it seems like Arthur might've swallowed a love potion"

   Lukas who stood beside him, remained quiet.

*******

[Name] was peeling a potato when someone knocked at the door. Since nobody else was inside the suite, she wiped her hands on her apron and immediately answered.

   "Lukas?" She blinked at the Norwegian who stood in front of her "Is there something you need?"

   "No, I just" He cleared his throat and shoved something in front of her "I hope you like it. Good night" He spun around before she could see the blush in his pallor cheeks.

   "Wait—Lukas!" She called out but he was already inside an elevator.

   The girl closed the door and as she walked back to the kitchen, examined what he gave her. It was a paperback book with the words "Kay Nielsen's Stunning 1914 Scandinavian Fairy Tale Illustrations" printed across the cover.

   She felt herself smile as she flipped through the pages. However, the door suddenly opened and she pulled the book to her chest.

   "[Name], I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

   "Do you need any help?" Ludwig stood from the couch.

   She grinned at the brothers and shook her head "No, I'm fine."


	23. Monster

[Name] was alone and busy wiping table six when the bell attached to the door rang. Turning around, she spoke "I'm sorry but we're—Ivan?"

   The tall Russian's platinum locks were wet and stuck to his skin, his coat was soaked "Hello, sunflower. May I stay here for a while? Just until the rain calms down"

   "I'm sure the chief won't mind if I serve one customer. Take a seat" She went behind the counter with the rag "Anything I can get you?"

   The man folded his yellow umbrella and sat down "Just coffee. Thank you"

   "Got it"

   [Name] placed a sunflower-patterned cup in front of Ivan. She watched him as he pulled out a silver flask from inside his coat.

   She watched as he poured clear liquid into the coffee "Is that safe?"

   "Vodka is always good" He twisted the cap back on and put away the flask.

   "Yeah, sure. . ."

   "Sunflower, sit down with me" He sipped the alcoholic coffee "You're tired."

   "I've heard rumors about the fire and the snake. I'm glad you're safe" Ivan said as the young woman sat down across him.

   "You have?" She smacked her face lightly, she wasn't one for the spotlight, "Sorry for the big fuss"

   He shook his head "It's not your fault, and it concerns other people"   

   "I figured" She knew that someone was out to get her. But who? "I want to find the bastard that did all of those things. Risking the lives of others, knowing my address. . . Sounds a lot like an obsessive stalker" She tapped her chin.

   Who? Who? Who. . .?

   A light bulb went off in her head, 'Could it be. . .?'

     She accidentally looked up and saw Ivan smiling at her. She apologized, "Sorry. I spaced out"

    "It's all right"

   Her eyes fell on the sunflower on the porcelain cup "I've never asked you before but. . . why do you like sunflowers so much?"

   "Russia is very cold. All the time" He replied with a low voice "And sometimes it gets colder. I don't like the cold. But I love sunflowers. They're like. . . like. . ." He struggled to come up with the perfect thing to compare the flowers with.

   "Like pieces of the sun on the Earth?" [Name] finished for him.

   He nodded.

   "They're so warm. . . so bright and happy" He said it all with a smile like a child's "It's so cold,  _I'm_  always cold. But when I see a sunflower, I feel like someone's smiling kindly at me, like they're holding a hand out to me. I've always dreamed of a place where sunflowers bloomed all over the land and where everyone can live in peace"

   [Name] smiled "That's a very great dream"

   "You think so?"

   She nodded "But I have another question. Why do you smile like nothing's bothering you?"

   Purple eyes widened and Ivan was speechless at her question.

   "I don't mean to sound rude or arrogant but I take psychology and although I'm not really that skilled, I've noticed that you're the type who smiles even though something's wrong. You guys are similar that way" She explained calmly "I'm not asking you to open up to me or anything. I have no right to say this but it's unhealthy to keep everything bottled up—

_CRASH_

   [Name] almost gasped when the Russian shoved the table away and pinned her to the ground.

   "What do you. . ." Ivan whimpered more sadly than angrily "What do you know about all that?" His tears trickled down on [Name]'s paling face "I've killed so many people. . . Destroyed so many homes. . . All of them. . . They all call me a **MONSTER**!"

   "I don't" She said straightly. 

   His tears looked like shards of ice. That was the first thing that entered her mind after he had her by the collar on the floor. Normally she would've been fighting back or crying by now but Ivan was Ivan.

   She knew what he was.

   Maybe she was being too pompous but she knew that look. It was the same look she saw in the mirror when she was a teenager. It was the look of someone who was in pain but refused to show it.

   "Are you. . ." She whispered "Are you really the monster they say you are?"

   The Russian man's jaw drew opened just barely and he felt something burning in his throat. He stood up slowly. After seeing the mess he made, he left the café, leaving the girl lying on the ground.

*******

"There you are" Gilbert and Oatmeal got up the sofa as soon as they saw [Name] enter the suite "Where have you been? I'm starving!"

   "Sorry" She muttered "I ran into some trouble and had to do some overtime. I'll start cooking"

   "[Name], thank God" Ludwig came out his bedroom "It's half an hour later and. . ." His eyes trailed off and He saw her bandaged foot and scraped knee. He looked at her "What happened?"

   She appeared confused but then recalled how she had dressed her foot after she fell (more precisely, was _tackled down_ ) on top of a shard from Ivan's coffee cup. 

   She limped towards the kitchen "It's nothing. Remember when I told you guys that I sprained my ankle when I had Christmas with the Nordics? It's only been a few days since it has properly healed, I probably strained myself too much and well, I tripped again"

   "You're sure?" Ludwig asked.

   "Yeah, I'm sure" She dropped her bag on a chair but stared at the yellow umbrella that a certain Russian left at the coffee house.

   "Nice umbrell.a" Gilbert rested his chin on her shoulder, and she jerked back, dropping the umbrella.

   "Stop sneaking on me like that!" She gasped, pissed off. However, he simply knelt down and grabbed the yellow object "Have you always had this?"

   "No" She swiped it off his fingers "I just bought it because of the rain"

   Gilbert was doubtful but he shrugged it off "Fine, just hurry up vith zhe food!" Gilbird chirped and followed the albino to the living room.

   "I'll help you, frau" Ludwig said, tying an apron around his waist.

   "Thanks" She flashed him a smile.

*******

"Well, I'm off to work. See ya, guys" [Name] told Gilbert, Gilbird and Oatmeal were watching TV.

   The door creaked close behind her and she checked her purse if she had enough money for the ingredients. When she looked up she felt herself froze. 

   Ivan was standing in the hallway but he stiffened when he saw her, and then immediately turned around and ran before she could call out to him.

   She watched as he departed through the fire exit.

 

"Here's your banana muffin"

   "Thank you" The customer smiled at [Name] and began eating.

   "[Name], here's the order for table three" The cashier called out.

   The young woman jogged to the counter and put the two plates of blueberry cheesecakes on her tray. Upon turning around, she spotted a speck of light blonde hair and a violet scarf out the window. However, after blinking it was no longer there.

 

"Later, chief" [Name] left the café and started walking. 

   She came to a stop when the hair on her nape stood up and a knot formed in her stomach. She twisted her neck but found nobody else on the snow-flooded street but herself. Although still anxious, she continued but this time kept her senses sharp.

   She stopped moving again when she felt her heart beat faster. She tried to breathe and then turned around.

   "Ivan?" The man pulled back his arm which was reaching out for her.

   "W-what are you doing?" She reached inside her purse for her face powder to blind him with temporarily so she could make a run for it.

   "I-I wanted to apologize for yesterday" His head was bowed low.

   [Name] gulped and sighed, letting go of the powder "Oh, that. I owe you an apology as well"

   "Sunflower, it's all right"

   "No, no it's not all right. I shouldn't have said what I did. What you told me about dreaming of a peaceful world. . . I used to think like that"

   He was visibly surprised with his wide eyes.

   "You're not the only person who lies" She said quietly "I'm sorry. . . I lied to you about believing in people. I've stopped believing in people for a long time now"

   She breathed and a cloud formed "I'm a liar, and I guess that's why I don't trust people too much. They're liars. We all are. Everyone lies, no exception"

   He stayed quiet.

   She smiled sheepishly at him "Sorry, Ivan, I'm not a sunflower. Just a big, fat liar"

   They stayed like that for minutes. And then, he stepped forward and shook his head lightly "No you’re wrong, sunflowers make me smile. You make me smile."


	24. Countdown

Do it. 

Do it. 

**Just do it.**

The sound of gunfire was lost in the excitement of New Year.

*****

"Hey, [Name], c'mon!" Gilbert called impatiently "The party's gonna start soon"

   "Yeah, I'm coming" [Name] slipped on her boots and exited the bedroom.

   "Do you guys always celebrate New Year together?" She asked as she and the two German brothers entered the elevator.

   "Usually" Gilbert replied fixing his red tie.

   "Hey, Ludwig, is it really alright to leave the dogs and Gilbird with the Miss Rosewater?" She turned to the taller brother.

   "Yes, don't worry about it. I bet she's already playing with them by now"

   "Good. Do you think I can let Oatmeal live with her instead of sneaking him inside wherever I might end up? A certain someone just had to ruin my application for that pets-are-allowed apartment" She glanced at Gilbert who whistled innocently.

   "I'm sure she won't mind. I leave my dogs in her care all the time"

   She smiled "That's a relief"

   The elevator ping-ed.

   Ludwig unlocked the cage and they stepped out. The roof was a lot bigger than what [Name] thought it to be. Fairy lights hung over slender black poles. Various people that [Name] saw and met from the welcome party wore suits and cocktail dresses.

   "I really feel out of place here" [Name] whispered, taking note of her black slacks and blue navy blazer.

   "Look who made it!" Alfred's voice wrung as he and Mathias walked up to the three.

   "Looks like that fire did touch everything" Mathias eyed [Name] from head to toe.

   "Sorry but, it was either this or that dress I wore to the welcome party"

   "Blah, blah, blah" Gilbert slung an arm around [Name] "Let's go drink!"

   "No thanks" She removed his arm "Last time I got hammered I reached a level of dumbness that let me agree to go with him to his room" She gestured at Mathias who pouted.

   "C'mon please!" Gilbert begged.

   "No"

   "Please?" Mathias joined in.

   "Pwease?" All three of them now.

   "You bastards are just damned persistent, aren't you?"

   They nodded "Pwease? Pwetty pwease?"

   "Are you never gonna stop until I say yes?"

   They nodded. She sighed "Fine, one drink"  

   When they got to the open bar, Gilbert spotted Francis and Toni sitting by the counter.

   "Hey guys!" The albino waved.

   "Oh, hey Prussia" Toni said then turned to [Name] "Hola, chica!"

   He was drunk.

   She smiled at the Spaniard "Hey"

   "Ah, so you came! I'm glad to see you, [Name]!" Francis hugged [Name] who scrunched her nose. He reeked of alcohol.

   "Barkeep, seven beers over here!" Alfred called.

   "Seven?" [Name] raised an eyebrow.

   "For us and these two, of course" Alfred glanced at the Spaniard and Frenchman.

   "But they're already hammered"

   "C'mon, don't be such a party-pooper!" Mathias said and handed her a beer "Drink up!"

   "These idiots. . ." [Name] watched as the six men began to drunkenly mingle with the crowd. On the counter behind her were fifteen empty beer pints and five empty bottles of wine.

   "Are you all right?" She turned around and saw Kiku walk over to her.

   "Hi, Kiku" She grinned "I'm fine. Just in charge of some drunk idiots"

   "I see"

   "Want a drink?" She asked as he sat next to her.

   He shook his head "I'm fine. Have you read that new manga I recommended?"

   "Sure did. It was great. When are they gonna release the next volume?"

   "I will be sure to inform you when I find out"

   "That's great, thanks Kiku"

   "It's nothing"

   "Good evening" Arthur appeared from the crowd and sat down.

   "Good evening" [Name] said.

   "Konbanwa, Igirisu-san" Kiku bowed his head.

   "What are you two chatting about?" The Brit asked after ordering ale from the bartender.

   "Just this manga Kiku gave me—oh, that reminds me. . ." [Name] put down her empty pint on "Arthur, ever heard about a kappa?"

   "As in the Japanese kappa? Yes, I believe I've heard about it from Japan"

   "Ever spoke to one?"

   "Yes, once when I—America, you git!" He yelled when the American stumbled towards them and smashed himself to [Name], splashing his drink on her chest.

   "Hm? Oh, hey Britain" Alfred slurred, barely able to keep his eyes open.

   "[Name]-kun, are you okay?" Kiku took a few tissues from the bartender and handed it to her.

   "I'm fine" She said taking the tissues gratefully "But I think he needs to sober up" She looked down at Alfred who fell to his knees and rested his head on [Name]'s lap.

   "America, no fair!" Mathias appeared out of nowhere and then pulled Alfred off [Name], only to hug her himself.

   "You idiots!" Arthur and a just-present Lukas said in unison before forcibly taking grabbing the collars of their respective 'brothers'.

   "I think I'm gonna go clean up" [Name] excused herself and walked towards elevator, however. . .

   "[Name]!" A familiar Italian uncharacteristically called out to her with a cheerful voice. Next thing she knew she was being ambushed by a constricting hug.

   "L-Lovino, are you okay?" She asked the older Vargas who clutched her waist and kept rubbing his nose into her hair.

   "Fratello, there-a you are!" Feliciano came running at them, "Ragazza, I'm-a so sorry! Fratello just-a finished his appointment with-a the dentist today"

   "I'm guessing he had too much anesthesia" [Name] said as Lovino crept up to her face.

   "Hey, ragazza, I have a secret for-a you" He mumbled "You know-a who I like the most?" He pointed at her "You"

   She nodded the way one would nod subconsciously when they weren't paying attention to someone, "I like you too, Lovi"

   He stomped his leg "You-a don't get it!" He then fell unconscious on the floor.

   "Fratello!"

   After helping Feliciano carry Lovino to a chair, she told Feliciano that she needed to go to the comfort room.

   "Alright, bella. But be back in time for the fireworks!"

"Finally" [Name] said as she cleaned her white blouse in the rest room "Honestly, I'm gonna make that idiot—huh?" She stopped when the hair on her skin stood up. She scanned the room but found nobody else but her own shadow.

   'Guess I was imagining it' She shrugged it off and continued to dab the moist paper towel on the stain on her blouse.

   "Only a few minutes before midnight. . ." She muttered as she stepped onto the roof. Everyone was already getting giddy, she could feel it in the air. She was going to make her way towards the Vargas to check on them but then a rag was shoved against her mouth and nose and she almost immediately blacked out.

[Name] fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was still hazy though. She tried to get up but gasped when she found herself lying on the ground with her wrists and ankles bound.

   "Finally, awake" A raspy voice spoke. It was very familiar but [Name] couldn't put her finger on it.

   A sickly slender, middle-aged man stood over her, "Remember me?" [Name]'s eyes widened.

   Before she could run back home however, a man staggered unevenly from the alleyway and towards [Name]. Her eyes narrowed. She held her puppy so tightly that he began to wake up.

   "Hey there" He slurred drunkenly.

   He was one of the bastards that assaulted her from that time!

   He knelt down and [Name]'s vision eventually cleared and she could his acne-laden face and pierced nose, "Because of you, my friends and I ended up in prison. Because of you, those biker gits found us and want their money back. Because of you, my friends are dead. But I got out just in time. Lucky, huh?" He caressed her cheek with his bandaged fingers "And now. . ."

   "Argh!" She gasped when he smacked her face.

   ". . .It's time for some payback" He finished and stood up. He then disappeared through a door. Once he was gone, [Name] looked around the room—an abandoned building, she assumed from the amount of dust covering everything—and tried to think. However, her pulse was so loud she could hear it in her ears.

   'Calm down, calm down, dammit!' She reprimanded herself.

   She noticed several jars lying on the ground near the windows. Forcing herself on her stomach, she began wriggling towards them. Unfortunately, no matter how much she tried, she was too slow and the bastard could be back anytime.

   Tears trickled down her cheeks as the feeling of hopelessness kneaded its way through her insides, and she gulped. But then she remembered. She was wearing boots. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated and struggled to shake out the oversized leather.

   Finally, she managed to kick her shoes off, grateful that she had nothing else in her closet.  

   She got up and ran to the windows. In a struck of luck, she found a worn-down rug beneath her and used it to wrap one of the glass containers. She laid the jar on the floor and then in one quick motion, she bent her knees to sit down, breaking it quietly. [Name] unwrapped the sandy rug and picked up a fairly large piece of glass.

   "Come on. Come on. . ." She kept trying to cut up the ropes and she finally broke free with a hushed "Yes".

   She looked out a window and saw that she was probably several stories up from the ground, "Shit—" Click.

   "Going somewhere?"

   [Name] twisted her neck just slightly to see a handgun held to her head.

*******

"It's almost midnight" A sober Toni said as he and the others gathered together for the countdown, "Has anyone seen [Name]?"

   "She hasn't come back from the loo yet?" Arthur put a hand on his hip.

   "Guys!" Matthew came running to them "Look" He showed them a small black purse "I found it just outside the elevator"

   "That's hers, right?" Lukas examined it.  

   "Oh, no" Ludwig muttered.

*******

"What do you want from me?" [Name] tried to sound angry but her words came out shaky.

   The bastard just smiled slyly, revealing several missing teeth "You don’t want to know"

   She narrowed her eyes. He lowered his arm, "Oh, lass, you—argh!" [Name] had cut him short with a savage elbow to the face and knee to the crotch, causing him to take a few steps back and bend over. She took that chance to escape, running in short zigzags just in case he would fire.

   "Bitch!" He screamed, clutching his bleeding nose.

   The girl ran down the flight of stairs.

     He fired.

   She crouched forward and covered the back of her head as the bullet hit the wall behind her.

'I can't keep running, I'll tire myself out. . . I need to hide or find another way out' She told herself and entered a random door.

   "Think, think. . ." She panted. Scanning the place she found a closet with a couple of bottles inside.

   "All right, where are you, you tramp?" The bastard spotted her just as she entered a room and followed her inside, "No use in hiding. I'll find you and I'm gonna make sure that by the time I'm done with you you'll be nothing more than a piece of meat!"

   "You're one piece of work, aren't you?" He walked around "I tried to kill you with a fire but then you just got out. Then I even went out of my way to pay someone to put a snake in the vents. I was sure you wouldn't get out that but you just kept yourself alive. Doesn't matter. . . Third time's the charm"

   He glanced around and saw a closet. Grinning maniacally, he pretended to wonder "Where oh where, could she be?" He then tiptoed towards the closet and then swung it open, aiming his gun inside. 

   Much to his surprise, it was unoccupied.

   One of the rusting lockers behind him flew open and [Name] jumped out holding a glass bottle. The bastard's eyes widened but before he could even think to aim the revolver, [Name] had hit him in the face with the bottle, shattering the glass upon impact and whacking him down. Before he could act any further, she deliver a heavy kick to his thigh and crouched down on his stomach with her knees on either side to lock him in position.

   However, before she could disarm him, he raised the revolver. [Name] closed her eyes and braced herself.

   "Huh?" He tried to pull the trigger but it wouldn't budge. Fortunately, [Name] recovered quickly and pushed down the barrel of the gun and promptly hand-chopped his wrist, forcing him to let go.

   "H-how?" His eyebrow twitched.

   "Didn't you know?" She muttered in a sharp, serene voice "A Colt forty-five's hammer must be manually cocked for each shot" With all her strength, she pounded his head with the butt of the gun, effectively knocking him out.

   [Name] felt her insides calm down a bit and she drew a much-needed breath. How long was she holding her lungs?

   With weak knees, she wobbled up and walked towards the window to examine the revolver under the city lights from outside. It has been so long since she last held a gun. She remembered all those weekends at the range with her father. All those lessons on gun safety and self-defense.

   Note-to-self: Go home and give dad suffocating bear hug.

   She was about to let out another sigh of relief but then heard someone curse behind her, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

   [Name] spun around just in time to see the man get up with the broken bottle in his hand. The same blood that dripped down the cuts on his face were on the bottle’s jagged edges. The harsh sight gleamed under the light.

    He charged towards her but she managed to dodge him and in the same moment she cocked the hammer. She dashed for the door and away from him.

   She held up her arms, aiming the gun at his torso. 

  Her finger was on the trigger. Her kidnapper was only a few feet away, she couldn't possibly miss. She had the upper hand.

   Ten. . .

   "Do it" A voice like and at the same time unlike hers whispered.

   Nine. . .

   "I don't want. . ." She replied to it. Her heart was throbbing.

   Eight. . .

   "You have no choice"

   Seven. . .

   "I don't want to kill!"

   Six. . .

   "What other choice is there?"

   Five. . .

   "NO!"

   Four. . .

   "Do it. Do it"

   Three. . .

   "No. . . I can't"

   Two. . .

   The bastard then charged towards her once more "BITCH!" He raised the bottle.

   "Just do it!" The voice inside her shouted.

   One.

**_BANG!_ **

_BANG! WHOOSH! POP!_

   Colorful fireworks flew up. They exploded and painted the dark canvas of the night sky. People clapped and cheered. They gasped out "Ooh's and ah's". [Name] was awe-struck as well, but she wasn't clapping or cheering.

   Instead, she was weeping inside. The sound of gunfire was lost in the excitement of New Year, but there was no escaping what she just did.

   [Name] felt her entire being freeze as she watched her attacker fall to his knees, holding the bleeding hole on his chest. More fresh blood gushed out his nose and mouth before he toppled down on the cold floor.

   She removed her finger from the trigger and leaned on the wall behind her for support. However, her legs finally gave up on her and she slid down. She swept away the sweat and stray hair from her face with a shaking hand.

   She couldn't believe it. She killed someone.

*******

Police sirens shrieked as the cars surrounded the building. Arthur and the others ran inside. They split up and searched the place.

   “[Name]—”

   Arthur halted when he reached the room where [Name] and her kidnapper were in.

   A sickly thin man lay face-down in a spreading pool of thick scarlet liquid. [Name] turned slowly and faced Arthur, tears pouring out her eyes.

    His gaze fell over the revolver in her hand and he pulled out his radio, "This is Kirkland. . . I've found both of them"

   He took off his jacket and put it over her before helping her up to her feet, "Come on. . . Let's get you home" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh, my gosh, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a comment and STAY AWESOME! :D


	25. Epilogue

During our most difficult times, when we're forced to make sacrifices; we try to find something. . . Something to help us move forward.

Fear. Hesitation. The split-second choice. It resounded inside her continuously. She hated it. That kind of coldness that seared through her entire being. It was like burning and freezing at the same time.  
She hated it.

_Do it. Do it._

_"BITCH!"_

_Just do it. . ._

"[Name]?" The young woman shook away her thoughts and saw Ludwig looking back at her with blonde brows knitted together in confusion and concern.

After the incident, [Name] suffered from recurring nightmares that kept her up all night. Despite her insistent denial, everybody else was just as persistent to try and comfort her.

Ludwig found out that one of her hobbies was shooting, and invited her to the range hidden beneath the hotel. She accepted and they went together that afternoon. He had lent her one of his guns and equipment since she obviously didn't bring one to England.

"Aren't you gonna fire?" He asked, eyeing the untouched handgun in her holster.

"I-I was just thinking about my exams after the break is all" She lied and adjusted her ear muffs.

She spread her feet over shoulder-length apart. In one swift motion, she pulled out the gun and at the same time a magazine from the holster around her waist. She pushed the magazine inside the pistol and cocked the hammer before promptly aiming at the metal target that was around five yards away. Focus. You don't need get scared or hesitate.

Focus. Just do it and it'll be over.

Centering the front sight between the rear sight, [Name] inhaled and held her breath.

Do it.

Do it.

_Do it._

[Name] exhaled as she squeezed the trigger.

The bullet went straight into chest.

"Nice shot" Ludwig said, crossing his arms.

[Name] felt herself smile just faintly and she pushed her protective goggles up to her nose. An unexplainable gust of satisfaction and security blew through her heart. It was like she just shot her fear. It felt good. She loved it.

She kept firing, all the bullets grouped around the same place. She kept firing until she exhausted her ammo.

It felt good. Squeezing the trigger, that is. She felt like she was in control.

That night, she slept well.

_We try to find a reason to keep moving._

*******

[Name] just finished her shift and was already on her way to her and the Germans' suite. She was exhausted from work but found it relaxing, it kept her too busy to think about anything else.

She turned the knob, the keys clanged against the wood.

[Name]'s eyes widened as she went inside. Her close country-friends were gathered inside the spacious living room wearing goofy cone-shaped party hats. Dozens of fairy lights used hung from the walls. The Solids' _Hey Beautiful_ blasted from the speakers. Her name was printed across a banner that they pinned to the wall where one would see it immediately from the door.

Feliciano was the first to speak "You don't need to admit that you're not fine. That's okay, we won't force you. . ."

"But we're here for you" Lovino finished.

The young woman stood frozen as a statue, speechless. She placed a hand on her lips, trying to stop herself from whimpering. However, she couldn't stop the tears from forming in the corners of her eyes.

She walked over to the Vargas and gave them a hug, telling the others to join in.

_We try to find a reason to not stop trying._


	26. Bonus Chapter #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 written in Alfred's POV

Things were going awesomely as ever. Surprisingly enough, Britain did a great job organizing this party.

I was laughing with my bros, Prussia and Denmark. Denmark started talking about this new girl he planned on hooking up with but I lost interest and I found my mind wandered elsewhere. An uncomfortable seat in a cooped up airplane. The inside of an arcade with its flashing LED lights and loud sounds of cheering kids and techno music. A newly bought PSP. An old air hockey mullet. Nostalgia waved over me but I could feel my lips curl further up into an even wider smile. I wondered when I'd be able to see her again.

 _'Maybe I can ask to borrow a videogame from her again. Ugh, But I dunno what she has...'_ I stopped myself from shaking my head, it'd change their viewpoint of my being "carefree and lighthearted".

"The clown must fail deliberately so he can perform with amazing accuracy the next chance he gets so that the crowd will be awed and enamored even more" Something like that.

"Anyway" Denmark said just as I managed to push the thoughts away "They're only serving champagne here, I think I'll head over to the bar first"

"Ja, okay"

"Alright, dude"

Denmark left for the open bar across the hall.

Feeling thirsty after Denmark's sudden craving, I walked over to the buffet but then I noticed a familiar figure pouring punch in a glass that was already overflowing. I felt myself smile even more (if that's possible) and opened my mouth to shout her name as others expect of my behavior. But I'm stopped when I felt the hairs on my nape stand. This aura...

My teeth tightened when my eyes confirmed my gut instincts. I felt my blood rush in anger. The Russian jerk was talking to Name again, and he even had his hand on hers! She looked around nervously for some reason. Poor thing, I don't blame her for feeling scared. Don't worry, Name! The hero will save you.

"What the..." The two of them made their way to the dance floor where Russia put a hand on Name's back with the free one holding hers. I've noticed that the music has mellowed down, and the two have begun to dance. My knuckles tightened and so did my jaws as I watched Name rest her head on the Russian bastard's chest. I was speechless, and so was half of the people in the room.

After the dance and song finished, I immediately ran over to Name with Prussia, Germany and my baby brother following me. Russia disappeared into the crowd. Good. I was not in the mood to deal with him.

As I was delivering a speech about how she should avoid Russia, Prussia strangled me with an arm around the neck, "Alfred, _bro_ , may I have a talk with you in private, please?" He hissed but grinned at Name "Excuse us, for a moment" He then dragged me away to a corner. I knew that there was something with the way he spoke to me but I kept my smile even when we were away from Name and the others.

"What do you wanna talk about, Prussia?" I asked him as he pulled back his arm.

"Why are you hitting on Name?" He asked, craning his neck. He was obviously irritated.

Oh, so he likes her too, huh? "I'm not hitting on her" I replied, faking innocence "And even if I was why do _you_ care?"

"I don't care" He replied, but I can read him like a book. He's not that good a liar "I was interested in her and I thought zhat maybe you were too"

I felt my left brow twitch. My fists closed and clenched on my sides. However, my smile remained on my face and I forced out my trademark laugh. Sorry, Gilbert, you need to go find some other girl to play with. I'm not letting you touch this one.

He gave me a confused look then I spoke "I totally understand but she might not be"

"Vhat are you talking about, Jones?"

"She doesn't look like she's into one-night stands"

"I know zhat!" He retorted and looked away "... But vhat if it's more zhan zhat?" He whispered but I heard him perfectly.

What does he mean? I pondered over what Prussia said a few for the next few hours of the party. Did he mean that he may like her in a different way than usual? It isn't unusual but... she's human. Last time I checked us countries avoid getting too close with humans. It becomes too painful as time passes. They age and grow with hair that turns gray and bones that weaken. Meanwhile, we stay young and strong and forced to keep on living. Could Prussia really be...?

"Alfred!" I found Canada rushing towards me with Kumajirou. He was worried about something, but I pretended not to notice.

"Bro, what's up?" I turned to him and buried my hands in my pockets "Ran out of maple syrup again?"

"No time for jokes, America" His normally soft and shy tone grew serious and stern. _'What's going on?'_

"Name's missing" He said calmly but I could feel the tension he was hiding.

"What do you mean she's 'missing'?" I could feel my grin fade away as I asked him.

"It means" Britain suddenly appeared "That nobody could find her. The Macaroni brothers began to worry when she hasn't showed up after two hours since she arrived" His face was red and his breath was heavy. Seemed like he was running, I assumed that he was searching for her.

"Couldn't she just have gone home? She didn't look too good" I said as I recalled how panicky she appeared when I saw her by the buffet.

"I tried to call her but her phone kept giving me voicemail. We asked everyone in this room but they said they haven't seen her after the dance"

 _'The dance?'_ I realized what he meant and felt my anger rise up again.

Russia.

I scanned the room and when I spotted Russia sipping from a flask he probably had on him. Without thinking twice, I walked towards him. He noticed me and put away the bottle before turning and smiling at me. I swear this guy's smile is so fake it's like something China would come up with.

"Why hello, A—"

"Where is she?" I cut him. I wasn't going to beat around the bush this time. Who knows what he could've done to her.

"Hm?" He tilted his head.

"Don't play dumb. Nobody can find Name and I know that you're the perpetrator"

"Name?" The way he acted and said her name. Like he was innocent. I almost snapped. Correction, not _almost_. In a flash, I had his tie in my grip and I was having a stare-down contest with him. His eyes narrowed to copy mine. He was pissed, and so was I. I didn't give a damn about the sudden quietness that stopped the room nor did I pay much attention to the shocked gazes pasted on us.

"It's very impolite to grab someone's tie, _America_ " Russia's voice was sweet and icy as it always was when he was furious.

"And it's not really nice to play innocent, puppy-killer" I spat. His nose crinkled and I sensed this threatening aura radiate from him.

"Let me go now, capitalist bastard" He spoke in quiet, cold Russian.

I gritted my teeth _"What did you do to Name, you psycho?"_ I answered in fluent Russian. His smile vanished and his face darkened. Before anything else could happen my phone began to ring. The Imperial March. It was my boss' ringtone. He probably found out about all this from the Green Berets scattered amongst the crowd. 

Reluctantly, I let go of Russia and headed for the bathroom.

"America..." 

I passed by Canada who reached out for me but I ignored him and left. I'm gonna get one hell of a lecture after this.

"Yes, sir" I said to phone "Yes, yes. I know. Sorry, sorry... All right. Good night, Mr. Prez" I sighed and returned to the ballroom where Canada found his way in front of me.

"Before you ask me if I'm okay, I'd like to tell you that I'm perfectly fine so just cut to the chase" I told him. Canada knew things that the others didn't so he worries a lot.

"Right" He nodded "The truth is everyone's a little freaked out that Name still hasn't showed up so Germany insisted to look for her"

"OK" I returned to my cheery self "Leave everything to the hero!"

 

It was already five in the morning and we have asked the staff and searched every nook and cranny of the hotel. Britain and France tried to go to her place but we found out that Oatmeal was still at the pet spa we all came to a conclusion. (I'll leave it to your imagination on what it is.) But Prussia insisted and forced France and Spain to come with him to Name's apartment. Britain who was a little suspicious of their intentions came with them. When they left, Germany, Italy and Japan decided to ask the other countries again. When they went to the Nordics' suite Canada and I came with them but I saw Russia nearby and instead of going in I confronted him.

"America—"

"Stay out of this, Matt" I said harshly before turning to Russia. He simply grinned at me "America"

"Puppy-killer"

"You still haven't found the sunflower?"

"It'd be easier if you just tell us where she is"

His aura transformed from calm to irked once again but his expressions don't betray him "Why do you keep insisting that I did something to her? I would never do anything to hurt such a pretty sunflower"

"You and your lies" I muttered. I was about to retort but then I saw Prussia emerge from the elevator. He didn't even bother to greet me when he marched towards the Nordics' door and slammed it open. Germany would probably kill him for destroying the lock.

"Guys" Prussia burst inside "I've looked everywhere but I couldn't find zhe frau—what zhe Hell!"  
Canada flinched at Prussia's sudden exclamation and turned to the door, and as if on cue a girl came out. We were all taken aback but before everything could register properly, Name already ran to the emergency stairs.

"Hey, wait—!" Denmark, half-naked, also appeared from the door but simply scratched his head in frustration. I didn't have to look to know that just like me, everyone was surprised.

"Speak up, Dane" Prussia demanded when we were all seated in the living room. And by "we" I meant me, Canada, Britain, France, Germany, Prussia, the Italians, Spain, Japan, Russia, and the Nordics. Denmark who was forced inside a whit polo shirt by Norway, sat isolated from the rest of us. He was fidgeting with his sleeves the whole time.

"How the Hell did she end up in _this_ suite? In _your_ room?" Prussia asked.

"And how come we didn't even notice?" Finland added.

"Everybody else was at the party" Denmark uttered "I don't really see why this is such a big deal. She's just a girl..." He ceased talking. He probably saw the glare from most of us.

"She's our _friend_ " France said. Something was off with the way he said it though "And she happens to be very sensitive"

"What did you do to her, Denmark?" Norway questioned. It was something that everyone was itching to ask yet at the same time already knew the answer to.

Denmark raised his hands in defense "Why are you looking at me like that--like I'm some sort of criminal?"

"Did you take advantage of her?" Britain's voice was sharp and I knew that the majority of us were also getting more and more annoyed with the idea of the Dane putting his hands on a drunken Name, "Because if you did I will—"

"Woah, woah" Denmark waved and crossed his arms "I would never! Do I look as desperate as to take advantage of a drunk woman?"

"Yes" We answered in unison.

He dropped his head "You guys don't hold back, do you?...But if you must know" He groaned and raised his face "Nothing happened between us"

"Vhat do you mean?"

"We were both drunk and we ended up in my room where we kissed but she fell asleep before anything else could happen". The atmosphere lightened with relief. _"Good"_ I could hear all of us say.

"But you guys should know" He cackled "She's a virgin but she's a really good kisser" We all glanced up at him and next thing I knew, Finland and Sweden were carrying an unconscious Denmark to his bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *American Special Service.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14.5

Author's note: This was actually a request. One of you guys asked me to write a chapter about what the countries thought of the reader. I didn't want this be one of those fanfics where they just fall for her at first sight without a good reason cause I don't like that kind of fiction (Though I think I may have failed), so here you are.

 

 

"So, Kiku" Yao approached his younger "brother" who was putting smoked salmon on his plate from the buffet "This [Name], she seems nice"

"Hai, she is" Kiku agreed with a small smile "She's very kind and polite"

"That's good. Anything else?" Yao grabbed an orange from a fruit bowl "Any hobbies?"

"She loves videogames and anime as well. We're going to attend comic con together"

"Oh, I hear wedding bells!"

"Lower your voice!" The Japanese man scolded with flushed cheeks.

"Of course, sorry, sorry" Yao nodded "But seriously, she has good child-bearing hips"

"I'm begging you to please let it go!" Kiku whispered-shouted and tried to escape but Yao kept following him.

They passed Arthur who was talking to Lukas.

"You know, [Name] is very interested with folklore and fairytales" The Norwegian managed to sneak in as they discussed about a certain spell book they've been looking for.

"Is she now?" Arthur seemed genuinely pleased "She reads Harry Potter but I didn't know that she's interested in actual fairies and such"

"She even leaves a cup of warm water by her kitchen window every night for fairies to bathe their babies in"

"Oh, I do that too. Flying Mint Bunny asked for a bigger cup though"

"You think maybe it's okay if we invite her to the library?"

"As in the library?"

Lukas nodded. The Brit clapped his hands together "Great! I'm sure she'd love that. She loves reading. I'll ask her to come over sometime. We could have tea together too"

Lukas gave him a look. Arthur raised a big bushy brow "What?"

"Tea? Just the two of you? Like... like a date?"

"Not really but... I sure do hope it ends up as one"

"That's not fair"

"What are you—wait" Arthur held up his hands in disbelief "You like her too don't you?"

"Kuh, no _..._ Take her out, I don't care. I'm just concerned about the books getting soaked in tea"

"Right, _that's_ what bothers you" Arthur said sarcastically. Lukas shook his head "I'm gonna go join the others. I'll see you around"

The Norwegian made his way towards the other Nordics (excluding Denmark) who sat around one of the tables.

"Hey, Nor, guess what" Tino said "We're trying to figure out whether or not Denmark likes [Name]. Your opinion?"

"This is just stupid" Emil said quietly "Why do you care so much of his relationship with her?"

"Oh, sorry, Iceland" Tino said innocently "Is it because you like her too?"

"Wha—" He averted his gaze "No, of course not! I just think it's stupid..."

"Your face is red" Lukas commented, poking his brother's cheek.

"I don't blame you" Berwald muttered, sipping his glass of water "She's smart and pretty. Denmark doesn't usually go for that"

"Right, Svi" Tino laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Matthias appeared with a plate overflowing with all sorts of food from the buffet.

"[Name]" They replied in unison.

"Hey, back off, she's mine—Eck!" The Dane was cut short when Lukas pulled his tie "She isn't yours or anyone's. It's rude to treat someone like they're something to be owned"

"You're being awfully reactive, Nor" Tino bit into his egg sandwich.

"Don't tell me—ack! ...That... urgh! You like her too?" Matthias struggled to speak between coughs as he tried to prevent himself from entirely choking.

"...You're an idiot" Lukas pulled harder.

 

"Looks like [Name] is getting along well with everybody" Elizaveta watched [Name] laugh with the Baltics.

"She's surprisingly patient. Well, not really surprising since she's able to put up with you" Roderich said to Gilbert who cackled.

"Please, who doesn't like me? I am awesome!"

"Quiet down, bruder" Ludwig said.

"Nein!" The albino protested "You're just jealous that she spends more time with me than vith you!" He was obviously wasted.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Say whatever you want but you think I don't see it?" The older brother teased "You like her"

"No I don't" The blonde's voice carried a suspicious sense of denial "If anything you like her!"

"Is this true, Prussia?" The Hungarian woman asked wide-eyed.

"Nein!"

"Oh my lord, you do" She smiled "You do like her!"

"Don't be ridiculous, woman. I don't like [Name], she's nice and all but she's not my type"

She looked over his shoulder "Here she comes"

Gilbert's ruby eyes opened wide and he spun around, "[Name]?"

"Ah-ha! See? You do"

"I don't"

"Oh, please. You smile whenever you hear her name"

He scoffed "That's not true"

"Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms "Say her name"

"Fine... [Name]—" Elizaveta pointed at his curling lips "I knew it"

"It isn't true! [Name]—"

Smile _"Verdammt!"_ He covered his mouth.

"You like her?" Ludwig asked incredulously. The other three turned to him "You said it yourself, didn't you?"

"I was bluffing. I didn't know it was true"

Gilbert grinned and hooked his arm around Ludwig's shoulders "Why do you care so much about who I like? Could it be? My baby bruder is growing up!" He cackled before his face turned ominous, "But seriously, back off"

 

"Wait, Russia!" Olga waved and walked towards the tall young man who was admiring a painting of sunflowers hanging on the wall.

"Big sister?" He turned around to face her, "It's been a while since we last saw each other, how have you been?"

"I'm doing well but how about you? Are you still being bullied?"

He shook his head.

"Do you have any new friends?"

He bobbed his head up and down "Da. She's the special guest for this evening. Have you met her?"

"Oh, not yet. But I hear that she's very nice"

"Da, she is. Nice... and sweet and smart..." He trailed off with an odd but genuine smile on his face. His eyes distant.

Olga blinked before grinning "I'm glad to hear that" She wasn't gonna tell him but his smile changed. Improved.

For once, he looked... happy.

 

"You look lovely tonight, [Name]" Feliciano complimented her before turning to Lovino "Doesn't she look lovely, fratello?"

Lovino refused to look at anyone "...She doesn't look any different from how she usually is"

"Lovi, don't be like that" Toni said.

"Stay out of this, tomato bastard!"

"What's-a wrong, Romano? You're-a never mean to a pretty girl"

"Shut up, fratello!" The older Italian reluctantly faced [Name] "I-I didn't mean-a to offend you"

She grinned "It's okay, Lovi. Guys like you are very popular you know"

"What?"

She waved a finger, forming waves in the air "You know... Tsun-de-re~"

Toni laughed "Good one, chica"

Lovino blushed and clenched his fists "Idiota! I was about to tell you that you're always pretty!"

Upon realizing what he just said he immediately cupped his mouth.

"So cute" [Name] and Toni snickered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18.5

"Where's that damned bathroom again?" [Name] struggled to find her way across the seemingly endless hallways under the dim light of her cellphone.

"Where, where—kyah!" She shrieked as her foot caught onto a rug and she fell to the floor.

"Ow..." She uttered, rubbing her rear. When she tried to stand she yelped as she tumbled back down after feeling the muscles in her foot twist. She bent over and examined it.

"Dammit"

"Someth'ng wrong?" A familiar steady voice echoed and she lifted her head up to see Berwald walking over to her.

"No, yes, I..." She smacked her knee softly "I sprained my ankle"

"Can you walk?" He knelt down beside her.

"No, I don't think so. Can you help me up—oh!" She gasped when he carried her in his arms "O-okay, I guess this is okay too"

"It's not that bad" [Name] said as Berwald proceeded to skillfully and silently wrap her ankle with bandage after he brought her to his room "It'd probably just last for a few days. No harm done, right?"

He merely grunted in response. They remained quiet for the rest of the procedure.

"You know, you don't talk too much" She broke the silence "I like you"

He paused from cleaning up his first-aid kit and glanced at [Name], his usually grumpy-looking face was slightly surprised with his widened eyes.

The door suddenly creaked opened and Tino peered inside, rubbing his eye "Svi, are you alright? I thought I heard noises" He then grew alert and stood straight when his vision fell upon the girl on the bed, "[Name]?"

"Good morning, I guess" She laughed, embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to go to the bathroom but um..." She motioned at her bandaged ankle "I tripped and Berwald found me"

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Well, I will be in a few days. Can you guys help me to my room?"

"Here" Berwald attempted to gently lay the girl down on her bed but his knee weakened for a moment and he fell on top of her.

"Uh!" His cheeks turned pink but she just giggled "Maybe you should have your knees checked too"

The door swung open and he immediately stood up.

"Here's some tea" Tino walked inside and handed [Name] a mug after pouring honey in, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just a sprain"

"Good"

"You guys are good at this" She blew onto the mug.

"I'm sorry?"

"Taking care of people. You're very good at it; both of you. Guess that's why you guys make great parents" She sipped on the tea.

"WHAT?" Tino clenched the tray he used to carry the mug and honey.

"Oh, I'm sorry. 'Couple'?"

"T-that's—YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

The Swede then wrung an arm around Tino's shoulders "He's my wife"

The girl blinked then beamed "I see"

"YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20.5

"Come on, bella!" Feliciano persisted, pulling the curtains open and letting warm morning sunlight enter the cold room, receiving a groan from the girl who had herself wrapped around white sheets.

"Feli, I know you're trying to cheer me up and all, but I'm perfectly fine" She said, as Oatmeal climbed onto her bed and licked her face.

"But look bella" He gestured at the window "The sun is shining. Let's go outside! Outside is good, si?"

"If outside is so 'good' why do we pay so much money for houses?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"Um... I dunno but—come on, bella!" Feliciano pulled her arm, "Please? Pretty please?"

"No, not the puppy-dog eyes!" She uttered as Feliciano brandished his strongest weapon: the left-in-the-rain-sulking-puppy-pout.

"Uh, alright. Oatmeal and I could use the exercise" She said, laughing and he jumped back on the ground. 

"Yay! I'll go call big brother Romano!" The Italian bounced out the room.

Finally forcing herself up from the bed she washed up and changed into a sweater and jeans. Upon finding Ludwig outside, she greeted him.

"Good morning, too" He replied, reading the newspaper on the couch "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure, what do we have?"

"Uh... sausage, and orange juice, and... more sausage" He said regrettably, remembering that she was vegetarian.

She smiled "Good thing we have a free fruit bowl" She sat down next to him after swiping an apple from the coffee table "Thanks for letting me stay here"

"It's no problem" He reassured "That's what friends do, right?"

"Right" She nodded "But are you sure you don't want me to pay you back my share?"

"Well..." He tapped his chin "You're a good cook"

She laughed "Okay, I'll be your personal chef for the week"

"Bella, you ready?" Feliciano's voice rang from the hall.

"Be there in a minute!" She called back. She patted Ludwig's thigh "See ya later"

"Careful"

"Wanna go shopping, ragazza?" Feliciano asked as they walked pass a boutique.

"Nah, just looking at that salesgirl's makeup tells me that I can't afford a sock from that store"

"Well if you're not going to shop then let's go eat. I haven't had any breakfast yet" Lovino grumbled.

"Sure, what do you guys have in mind?"

  
"Figures" [Name] whispered as they stood in front of a rustic Italian bistro, "Can we eat in one of the booths? I don't want to leave Oatmeal out here"

"Si, of course. Here" Feliciano pulled out a seat for her and she sat down thanking him. Neither of them heard the older Vargas curse his brother.

A twenty-something-year-old waiter came and handed each of them a copy of the menu, "Good morning, welcome to Pascal's. I'm your waiter, Ross"

"Do you have any recommendations for a vegetarian?" [Name] asked, opening the menu.

"Well, personally, I recommend the pizza"

"Oh, can I have a small-sized one of that?" She smiled at him.

He must've gotten the wrong message because he flashed a flirty smile which did not go unnoticed by the Italian brothers. The waiter bent down to rub the underside of Oatmeal's jaws, "Cute dog"

"Oh, thanks. His [Name] is Oatmeal"

"Oatmeal? That's a nice [Name]. I'm guessing you like oatmeal?"

"How on earth did you know?" She said sarcastically but lightheartedly and they chuckled.

"You know, my mom loved this show—Friends—and they named me after one of the characters" He tapped his [Name] tag "Ross"

" _Friends_? I love that show!"

"I know, it's great. I love it too—" 

Lovino couldn't take any more of it and smacked the menu onto the waiter's stomach "Si, I know and I love tomatoes but you don't see me flaunting it"

The other two gave their orders and Ross left with an awkward bye.

"What a nice waiter" [Name] commented earning baffled looks from the brothers.

"Hey that's it!" She exclaimed.

"What is it, bella?" Feliciano asked.

"I'll apply as a waitress"

"Wait, here?" Lovino asked, almost knocking over a glass of water.

"I dunno, maybe? I wonder if they're hiring..."

"No, no" Lovino protested "You can't work here"

"Why not?" She rested her chin on her palm. Lovino's cheeks glowed red and he looked away.

"Because I don't want him to flirt with you bella!" Feliciano said out of the blue, surprising his companions.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, eyebrows extending upward.

"Because I like you" He said innocently "And I don't want you to date someone else"

"Idiota!" Lovino smacked his head causing Feliciano to cry, snapping [Name] out of shock and forcing her to step in before they could fight.

"So" Feliciano's voice was full of concern "Bella, are you okay? I hear that a snake got inside the bathroom while you were in the tub. That must've been scary"

"Obviously, stupido" Lovino grunted.

"It was but I'm fine" She sipped on her iced tea "No harm done"

"They said that you spent the night crying every time you woke up" Lovino mentioned.

"That was last night but now I'm over it" She waved them off.

"Don't lie, bella" Feliciano patted her hand "We're friends, we're right here for you"

She grinned "I know"

"Is it okay if I take you guys looking for a decent apartment" [Name] said as they—more precisely, the Vargas who insisted—paid for their early lunch.

"What for?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, I can't stay with Ludwig and Gilbert forever" She said "So will you?"

"Of course" They replied in unison. They didn't say it aloud but it was pretty clear that they were thinking  _"It's better than you sleeping in the same hotel suite with those two Germans"_.

"Feli—look out!" [Name] grabbed Feliciano and pulled him back to the sidewalk just as a silver sports car came screeching into his path. However, she pulled him too strongly and he ended up toppling over her on the ground.

"That was close" She sighed, but Feliciano remained silent as his face hovered a centimeter just above hers. His face was pink.

"Are you two idiots alright?" Lovino dragged Feliciano off [Name] with surprising strength and offered her a hand.

"We're fine. Feli?" She turned to the younger Vargas who nodded quietly.

"Well, that's taken care of. Let's go now before it turns dark"

  
"Hey, guys" [Name] opened the door with the spare key Ludwig lent her and went inside the suite with Oatmeal following her. After finding a decent place to live in, she went grocery shopping with the Italian brothers.

"Hey" Gilbert was feeding Gilbird "Where have you been?"

"Just went out with Feli and Lovi" [Name] replied, kicking the door closed before moving over to the kitchen where Ludwig helped her carry the two brown bags.

"Thanks"

"What are these?"

"Groceries. I thought I'd make you guys some supper since I'm your personal chef for the next few days" She started emptying the bags.

"'Next few days'?"

"I went out looking for a new apartment this afternoon and I found one"

Gilbert got on his feet "Wait, what?"

"I know, isn't it great?"

"Um... yeah" Ludwig put his hands on his hips "B-but what's wrong with living here?"

"Nothing. I mean I can't live here forever"

"Yes, but didn't you say that you'd look after New Year?" Gilbert walked over to them.

"Yes but I thought that maybe I'd save you guys the trouble and just move out early—oh, wait. I gotta pee" She scampered to her bedroom with Oatmeal.

"Can you believe this?" Gilbert whispered "She's moving out"

"We both know that this wasn't meant to be permanent, bruder" Ludwig smiled sadly, "I'm gonna miss her... You know when she voke up the first thing she did was ask me what happened to the snake. She was relieved when I told her I handed it over to pest control instead of killing it" 

"Hn..." The silver-blonde smirked, "You like her" 

Ludwig's cheeks burnt red and he looked away "I do not! I mean I do... just not in the vay you think. Besides...She is your girlfriend"

"What—" The albino paused when he saw [Name] come back.

"Um..." She licked her teeth and fidgeted "This sounds weird but c-can one of you guys stand guard outside the door?"

"Scared?" Gilbert teased.

"No, just... cautious"

"Fine, I'll come with you" Gilbert followed her but not before murmuring to Ludwig "We are not dating"

Once [Name] was inside the bathroom, Ludwig spoke with Gilbert in a hushed tone "What do you mean she's not your girlfriend? Wait... Don't tell me you're playing with her. I knew it! Bruder, how could you? She's our roommate und friend!"

"Vould you stop?" Gilbert murmured "I took her out on a date because she missed dating and I wanted to cheer her up. I'm not interested in an inexperienced granola chick like her—hey!" Gilbert was cut short when Ludwig pinned him to the door, clenching his collar.

"Don't talk about her like that" The blonde hissed "She happens to be one of my friends"

Despite himself, Gilbert smirked "Are you sure that she's nothing more?"

Ludwig's left brow twitched but then [Name]'s voice spoke "Gil, are you okay? I heard a bump"

"... Yeah" Gilbert replied "West just tripped on the furniture"

"Today's breakfast is blueberry pancakes" [Name] slid a tower of pancakes in front of the two Germans who had bags under their eyes. Ludwig was more irritable but Gilbert still had his awesomendrrogant personality.

"Danke, frau" Gilbert gave her a thankful smile before stacking his own plate with the pancakes.

"Maple or honey?" [Name] asked.

"Surprise me"

"Maple it is" She handed it over.

While Gilbert poured—drowned his pancakes with the syrup, she turned to Ludwig who kept poking his breakfast with a fork.

"Ludwig, are you okay?" [Name] sat down between them.

"...Fine" He grumbled, not looking at her.

"He's just upset 'cause of a girl he likes" Gilbert said over a mouthful of blueberries and pancakes.

"What? Why?" She didn't notice Ludwig glaring at his brother. Gilbert shrugged, not answering the girl.

Nonetheless she tried to comfort the blonde "I dunno what's going on but whatever it is, you can tell me"

Before he could reply, Gilbert cut in "He won't admit it but he likes her"

"Shut it, bruder"

[Name] patted Ludwig's arm "I'm not good with advises... usually I'd come up with something sarcastic but I think it's best if you told her"

"Really?" He tilted his head.

She nodded "I mean if she doesn't like you back then... then so what? You're a sweetheart. It's her loss. And if you don't confess you'd end up regretting it. Of course, I rarely take my own advice so..."

There was a knock on the door before he could reply. She stood up, pushing back her chair "I'll get it"

"Kiku?"

The Japanese man bowed "Good morning, [Name]-kun"

"Good morning. Want some pancakes? They're fresh"

"Uh, no, thank you. I came here to invite you to watch new seasons of the anime you've been waiting for"

"Oh, my gosh, really?"

"Hai"

"Great. Let me just grab my purse. Come in" She made way.

"Thank you" He said and she hopped inside her room.

"Good morning, Japan" Ludwig raised his glass, "Milk?"

"Good morning and uh... no thank you"

"Hey, Kiku" [Name] came out with Oatmeal in her arms "Can he come along?"

"Yes, sure"

"Great" She turned to the Germans "I'll see you guys at lunch"

"Bye"

Once the door closed with a click, the phone started to ring and Ludwig picked it up "Yes, hello?" He then looked at Gilbert and covered the microphone "It's that new apartment [Name] applied for. She put us down for references"

Before Ludwig could return to the caller, Gilbert snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Yes, [Name]?" Gilbert scratched his chin "Yeah she's great, but um... she has this dog you know. A really aggressive dog that just loves barking" 

Gilbert dodged Ludwig's arms "She also has her own karaoke set. She just loves to sing—in fact, she's a part of this a capella group... Yep, and she's a real party girl, too. Really crazy... Hello?" He then threw the phone on the sofa wearing a victorious grin.

"What the Hell?" Ludwig had his brows creased.

"It's perfect" Gilbert said matter-of-factly "She doesn't get the apartment"

"How's that perfect?"

"For instance; we get extra days with her. Don't you vant that?"

"Of course I do, I love her!" Ludwig's blue eyes widened but Gilbert narrowed his ruby eyes at him.

"I knew it!" Gilbert pumped the air with a fist. 

"Look, it-it doesn't matter! She was really happy to have found a new apartment. It's not our choice if she gets to keep it or not"

"You're right, you're right... But we can always find her a new place"

"You mean you'll find her a new place"

"Why me?"

"I have to go handle some paperwork, I'll see you, bruder" Ludwig bit off a pancake and went inside his bedroom leaving a whining Gilbert. 


End file.
